


Дал-Риада

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, Druids, First Time, Folklore, Forests, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, War, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Когда Баки Бьюхэннан Баарнс, сын славного Ургуса, присоединился к кровавому походу, крепость Дун-Летфинн уже лежала в руинах, выставив свои потроха безучастному небу, и вороны вились над её разрушенными стенами. Дунгал, король Дал Риады, бежал к ирландцам, но Баарнса это не беспокоило. Он только почуял запах сукровицы, его стальные бёдра смертельным объятием стискивали конские бока, и всё, о чём он мечтал - это о королевстве Дал Риады перед ним, утопленном в тёплой, вязкой тёмно-вишнёвой крови.





	1. Посмертный лес

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> это атг-шная аушка с нулевым соприкосновением с каноном.  
> Которую я пишу - внимание! - себе на потеху (прочь из моей головы) и в качестве терапии. И если вдруг хоть кто-то будет со мной в это время - что ж, это нереально круто, друзья.  
> Это псевдо-историческая баллада о раннем кельтском средневековье.  
> Поэтому если вас пугают пафос или предупреждения (будьте внимательны) не стоит ранить свою нежную душу.  
> Секс будет, больная привязанность тоже.  
> По традиции, сначала всем будет плохо, потом ещё хуже.  
> А после через тернии герои найдут свой путь к кругу камней
> 
> ЗЫ. Насчёт underage: он проставлен лишь номенально, в раннем средневековье 16 лет был возрастом зрелости. Девушек уже выдавали замуж, юноши уходили на войну. В 40 человек уже считался старым (если доживал)

Так умирал он, Джеймс Бюхэннан Баарнс, в отрочестве нареченный Баки: на безымянном каменистом поле в окрестностях гэлльской крепости Дун-Летфинн, и наверняка тот ворон всё же выклевал ему глаза и вырвал печень. Потому что когда он пришёл в себя от нестерпимого желания облегчиться и открыл веки — он не увидел ни зги. Он ослеп. И было вокруг так темно, что страх слепоты морозной стрелой прокатился по хребту. И страх этот для него, воина, был столь силён, что он не выдержал и облегчился под себя, дурея от ненависти к собственному телу и тому, что он вообще мог запаниковать так сильно. Ведь он до сих пор слышал звуки ночного леса и отлично чувствовал своё израненное тело, и тепло мочи под задницей.

Осознание пришло к нему с запозданием. Когда глаза привыкли к кромешной темноте, и он разглядел огромные вековые ели и их разлапистые нижние ветви, заслоняющие свет звёзд. Когда почувствовал наконец во всей полноте выворачивающую боль во всём теле, оно словно жгло изнутри, и Баки почувствовал, как в сырой и холодной ночи он обливается потом. А значит, у него горячка. И то, что он жив — жив назло всем богам до сих пор! — это, скорее всего, ненадолго.

Он потянулся в темноту, пытаясь нащупать около себя что-нибудь острое, достаточное для защиты от ночного зверья — и вспомнил телом раньше, чем головой, холодея, что руки у него нет. Нет и больше не будет никогда. И его родовая вязь осталась на ней, и никто, ни одна живая душа теперь не скажет о нём, не прочтёт по её завиткам, что он — Джеймс Бьюхэннан Баарнс, сын Ургуса, победитель семи битв и второй наследник клановых земель. Всё это вплеталось в чёрную вязь на левой руке, той, что ближе к сердцу, и левую руку воины прижимали к рассеченной груди, когда клялись на крови — в знак чистоты своих намерений. А теперь нет у него ни фамильного знака зверя, ни клановых земель, ни имени отца. Всё осталось гнить где-то там, среди гор других мертвецов. И сейчас он только дух, безымянный дух, всё равно что мёртвый. Мать могла бы признать его, и отец, если захотел бы. Только не сделает этого. У него есть наследник, и старший брат Армус давно заправлял делами клана. Ему же, младшему, следовало прославлять клан перед королём всех пиктов Энгусом, сыном Фергуса, и идти вслед за ним огнём и мечом по Дал Риаде, не беря пленных, в знак святой мести за его убитого в святилище на острове Тори наследника короны сына Бруде. И он прославлял. Несколько крепостей Дал Риады пали от осады под его предводительством. Он сам, Джеймс Бьюхэннан Баарнс, сидел с королём Энгусом за одним столом и пил из одного кубка. Это было, но больше не будет никогда. Он не сможет прославлять имя клана в битвах, и отцу он таким не нужен. А значит, бессмысленно даже думать о возвращении.

Хуже такого позора только смерть. Прилюдное утопление, как делали с отступниками и предателями.

Под правую руку попалось что-то холодящее пальцы, острое, и Баки поднял руку к глазам, удивляясь тому, что кровь может кипеть в его жилах так горячо. Его колотило. Он приставил руку с обломком ножа к горлу. Глотку словно драла изнутри лесная кошка — так больно было сглатывать сухую горькую слюну. Так сильно болело всё, так нестерпимо отвратительно было потерять всё из-за гэлльской хитрости, из-за нежданного предательства. И даже если он сейчас жив, в этом нет никакого смысла, никакой цели. Его никто не признает из своих. А чужие добьют, не разбираясь. Зачем ждать?

Он надавил лезвием на кожу сразу под скулой, и новая боль не стала пугающее или сильнее. Он едва ли почувствовал её. Как вдруг рядом едва слышно шоркнули сухие иглы, и над ним навис кто-то тёмным силуэтом, ловко вывернул из пальцев сталь, и Баки почувствовал прикосновение холодной, ледяной, как ручей талой воды у него дома, в горах, ладони.

И стало так нестерпимо хорошо от этой прохлады, что он с утробным страшным булькающим звуком потянулся к этому холоду, лишь бы он никогда не прекращался.

Но его прижали обратно к земле, ловко и осторожно. А после прохлада почувствовалась на челюсти, и он открыл рот. В глотку тут же полилось горькое, вязкое варево, которое он пытался выплюнуть — и не смог. Его держали за челюсть, не давая сомкнуть зубы, а после зажимали нос, заставляя сглатывать. И он глотал, задыхаясь от рвотных позывов, брезгливо чувствуя, как жижа течёт у него между губ и по щекам.

А после он переступил за черту тени, снова проваливаясь в небытие, как болотный бочаг, и уже из этой пустоты ощущая, как кипящая в его теле кровь успокаивается.

И ведь как сильно, как судорожно он, оказывается, хотел жить! Как отчаянно хотел цепляться за эту потрёпанную, истончившуюся нить и карабкаться даже по камням, по отвесной скале, обагряя кровью из отрубленной культи свой путь. Плевать, лишь бы жить, хоть как-нибудь. Дышать, видеть, чувствовать.

Он был трусом. Отец говорил, что мужчина должен уметь уйти победителем, воином. Джеймс Бьюхэннан Баарнс был трусом. Он не хотел умирать.


	2. Долги невосполнимые

Когда первая заря разогнала тени, сделав воздух вокруг серым, Баки разодрал слипшиеся глаза. Слева плечо жгло огнём, всё тело болело, но голова отчего-то была ясная, собранная. Он повернул её на шум — там, со стороны густого лапника кого-то тащили по сухим хрустким иглам. Баки замер, перестав дышать, и прикрыл глаза ресницами.

На небольшую поляну между высоких елей выбрался человек в бывшей когда-то светлой, а теперь перепачканной бурыми разводами хламиде. Мальчишка, подумал Баки, потому что телосложение и рост его говорили об отроческом возрасте. Но жилистая худоба не помешала ему упрямо втянуть на наваленный сломанный лапник… хрипящего, булькающего кровью гэла. Врага. Был он плох, даже на расстоянии Баки почувствовал, как от него смердит тухлой, нездоровой плотью. Гэльский воин бредил, и у него не было ноги от бедра и ниже — из раны торчал белый край кости. И даже при этом Баки почувствовал щекотку опасности и подобрался весь, словно смог бы сейчас дать отпор хотя бы этому мальчишке.

Тогда Баки и окинул поляну придирчивым взглядом. То, что он принял в рассветных сумерках за наваленный лапник, оказалось людьми, прикрытыми этим самым лапником от холода. Его собственные ноги были заложены пушистыми еловыми ветками. Все они располагались по кругу поляны, четверо, с новым гэлом — пятеро. В центре он увидел едва дымящее кострище. И тут же почувствовал жестокий, пробирающий до самого нутра утренний осенний холод. Ног он и вовсе не чуял, а вот тело от пояса и выше затрясло от озноба, что зубы застучали.

Мальчишка — лет шестнадцать, не больше, хотя самому Баки давно ли было шестнадцать? — только что грузно, устало осевший на свободную кучу лапника и пытающийся отдышаться, кинул в его сторону настороженный взгляд. И тут же, помедлив, встал и принялся накидывать в кострище припрятанных от утренней сырости повыше, в ветви елей, дрова.

Он вызвал огонь очень быстро, умело, Баки даже не понял, как именно у него это получилось — его всё трясло, и он думал только о том, как бы не прикусить себе язык до крови. Пламя взвилось мальчишке выше пояса, облизывающее хламиду, но тот словно и не чувствовал жара. Смотрел на него пристально с той стороны огня, и на перемазанном его, нечётком лице из-под свисающей грязными сосульками чёлки глядели на Баки чистые, светлые голубые глаза. Кельтские глаза, колдовские — Баки сразу это понял, и холодок узнавания пробежал по его спине, несмотря на жар огня, который уже почувствовали ноги.

Это был тот самый мальчишка, тот, которого Брок… Когда же это было? Словно целая жизнь осталась позади. Как он вообще выжил? Когда Баки видел его последний раз, он лежал ничком позади его шатра в задранной до ключиц хламиде, весь в бурых разводах крови и липкого семени, и голодные псы, что ошивались рядом с походным войском, слизывали эту мешанину с бледной, посеревшей кожи. Баки не помог ему тогда отправиться к предкам — был уверен, что он уже испустил дух, или испустит его вот-вот, не приходя в сознание. Ему же лучше. Ни к чему мучиться. Король Эргус чётко изъявил свою волю: пленных в Дал Риаде не брать.

Однако сейчас этот самый мальчишка стоял по ту сторону костра живее всех лежавших тут почти мертвецов, и честное, настоящее пламя уже лизало его лицо. Он не морщился, не моргал и смотрел на него прямо сквозь огонь своими холодными голубыми глазами. И только тёмные, густые ресницы его гнулись от жара.

Баки понял, словно кто обухом по голове ударил — он его тоже узнал. Тогда почему он тут? Почему не отправился с перерезанным горлом к предкам? Что мальчишка делает тут, зачем? Как они, недобитые и искалеченные, оказались на этой поляне все вместе — два пикта из чужих кланов, которых Баки не знал, он сам, ещё ирландец и вот последний, безногий гэл? Может, он собирается провести какой-то кровавый обряд? Забрать их души? Свершить месть? Баки не понимал, и непонимание холодной змеёй обвивало внутренности, сжимаясь всё туже. Баки не должен был бояться — его отучили бояться врага давно, ещё Брок выколотил из него этот ненужный, глупый страх. Но смотря в эти замершие, холодные и чистые, как горный ручей голубые глаза Баки на один удар сердца испугался. Хотя мальчишка смотрел ровно и спокойно, и взгляд его не выражал никаких эмоций, просто и безыскусно впиваясь болью где-то между его бровей.

Потом он вдруг двинул рукой над пламенем, словно отмахиваясь от него — и языки, присмиренные и подобострастно облизывающие хламиду, успокоились и утихли, продолжив гореть ровным аккуратным костром. Баки медленно сглотнул сухим горлом. Пока мальчишка вынес из-под ели глиняный горшок размером с голову младенца и поставил его в середину огня, он отдался своим страшным, медленным и неповоротливым мыслям.

Перед ним стоял не мальчишка. Не простой враг, пылающий жаждой мести. Это был лесной друид. Не отошедший от колдовства старик, что сидел в общем доме в любом ирландском поселении, а добровольно ушедший от людей вглубь леса, породнившийся с ним друид, который мог навечно привязать его душу к дереву, сделать лесным маятным духом бесплотным, и не увидит Баки никогда своих предков, и не сольётся с их душами в вечности. Это был живой друид, которого несколько дней тому назад Брок выдернул из его лесного дома и приволок в войско, к его шатру… всем мужам и ему, Баки, на потеху. Морда смазливая, сказал он тогда, как у девчонки. А что зад худой — так к дареному заду не пристало придираться. Баки только вернулся из долгого патруля и не стал ничего говорить своему старшему, своему учителю и наставнику. Сказано было королём Эргусом — пленных не брать. Вырезать всех под чистую. Они выполняли приказ своего короля, и кто виноват, что охота завела Брока и его загонщиков именно туда, где жил друид? Брок принёс тогда жирного кабана — и привёл на верёвке мальчишку. И толкнул сапогом к ногам Баки, и, оступившись, он упал на растоптанную копытами и сапогами землю у входа в шатёр. Грязный, тощий мальчишка, у Баки даже не шевельнулось ничего при взгляде на это жилистое грязное тело. Но на него смотрели его люди. Килт Брока не скрывал его возбуждения, он словно обезумел, и Баки понимал его. Они не видели женщин так много дней, и если на пути попадалось поселение, Баки было мерзко идти между лачуг после разбоя своих людей. Женщины и девочки лежали прямо на земле изломанные, как туши дичи, которую догнал хищник. На них было невозможно смотреть — и Баки, привыкший ко многому, отводил свой взгляд.

Брок всегда оставлял ему лучшую на его взгляд женщину. И Баки всегда брал её первым, наклоняя и накидывая подол на голову, чтобы не видеть лица. И, как он считал, милосердно перерезал ей горло перед тем, как его люди выстраивались рядом, ожидая своей доли.

С мальчишкой всё было не так. Баки втащил его в шатёр за верёвку под улюлюканье мужей — и тут же развязал её, скинул с шеи. Он предложил ему пить и есть — потому что очень устал и не хотел брать его сейчас. Хотел только спать, спать несколько дней подряд. Но мальчишка молчал, только непонимающе зыркая на него из-под льняной растрёпанной чёлки. Глаза, как вода в ручьях у него дома, в горах — вот что подумал Баки тогда. Чистые и такие же холодные, обжигающие этим холодом. И мягкие, полные губы, каких Баки уже давным-давно не видел ни у кого. Настолько мягкие, что захотелось сжать их, ощутить тёплую податливую кожу под грубыми подушечками собственных пальцев, сдавить сильнее, чтобы он сморщился и застонал от боли. И от этих мыслей Баки наконец почувствовал прилив в паху. Его плоть оживала от подобных мыслей — а мальчишка всё стоял на коленях и смотрел на него ровно, молча, чуть повернув голову набок. Как не от мира сего. Словно до сих пор не понимал, зачем он тут.

Если бы Баки только знал. Он в пару шагов вернулся, взял за подбородок и правда попробовал пальцами эти губы на мягкость. И грубо растянул их, всунув между ними большие пальцы, заставляя открыть рот и оголяя удивительные, белые, как речной жемчуг, зубы. Его чресла налились кровью, жёсткий килт елозил по чувствительной плоти. Он задрал его, прижав подмышкой, и, грубо зафиксировав голову мальчишки в руках, сунув пальцы глубже между зубов, чтобы не думал закрыть рот, взял его. В мокрый рот, между прекрасных, мягких поалевших губ.

Баки не думал ни о чём, от всей души до упора натягивая эти губы на себя и освобождая, и натягивая снова. Они были прекрасны. Мальчишка хрипел и пытался отстраниться поначалу, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть. А потом обмяк… и больше не издал ни звука, только судорожно дышал. И только когда изливался, дрожа и хрипя от похоти, Баки чуть выше поднял глаза — и встретился с его холодным, ровным взглядом. И тот словно выморозил что-то внутри.

Обтеревшись о его гладкую девичью щёку, Баки поправил килт и, накинув петлю верёвки обратно на шею, вытащил мальчишку на улицу. Его тут же обступили нетерпеливо — Брок и другие мужи, ждущие свою долю. Баки оставил его там, а сам ушёл и бродил до самой ночи между костров, здороваясь с другими главами кланов, принимая кубки, вспоминая прежние битвы. И не чувствовал больше покоя. Сон покинул его. Наутро небо заволокли тёмные, тяжёлые тучи, и начался дождь, что лил днём и ночью и размыл дороги до того, что войско не могло двигаться дальше несколько дней. Кони вязли в этой грязи по бабки и не могли вытащить копыта. Тогда их и настигли наёмные отряды ирландцев. Они напали ночью, исподтишка, убив спящими едва ли не половину войска. Баки не спал и успел поднять своих людей, но это мало помогло. Их было много. Броку снесли голову одним из первых. Он, его учитель, сражался плечом к плечу и защищал до последнего вздоха. Все его мужи полегли, сражаясь с ирландцами вкруг под ледяными струями дождя. Они проиграли эту битву. Баки ещё надеялся обмануть судьбу, но в конце ему отрубили руку, кровь начала бить фонтаном — и боль была столь сокрушающей, что он растерялся на миг. И этого мига хватило, чтобы его втоптали в грязь, полоснули по горлу и так и оставили лежать. Его спасла кольчужная рубашка с высоким воротом — он остался жив.

Когда ни одного пикта, стоящего на своих двоих, не осталось на поле, и ирландцы принялись собирать тела своих и оттаскивать куда-то, куда Баки не видел с того места, где он лежал — тогда дождь закончился.

Тучи ушли так же быстро, как и налетели — словно усталые рыбаки растащили свои сети. Они оставили за собой серое непроглядное небо, и солнце не собиралось показываться в этих землях. Но дождя больше не было.

Как не было больше малого войска пиктов, шедшего вдогонку большому.

Его губ коснулся грубый керамический край горшка. Он был горячим и обжигал, и несло из него тошнотворной болотной вонью. Баки поднял глаза — и встретился с внимательным взглядом друида. Мальчишки… И плотнее сжал губы.

Друид смотрел на него с той же непонятной Баки отчуждённостью. Только что-то в глазах чуть изменилось. Он уверенно зажал ему нос ледяными костлявыми пальцами, не торопясь дождался, когда Баки, задыхаясь, начнёт хватать ртом воздух, и влил в него своё дрянное ведьмаческое пойло. Оно прокатилось до самого желудка огненным шаром, и Баки пытался разодрать кожу под нагрудником пальцами, надеясь унять боль. Не помогло. Посмотрев на него ещё немного, друид моргнул, словно с чем-то соглашаясь — и перешёл дальше по поляне, к гэлу. Тот принял пойло с молчаливой безропотностью, пуча на мальчишку свои рыбьи глаза.


	3. Ты или тебя

Солнце достигло зенита и начало припекать, но друид зачем-то разжёг огонь сильнее. Баки старался не спать, чтобы не пропустить ничего, но его то и дело уводило по неверным тропинкам бреда. После гадостного пойла становилось легче — и дышать, и тело не так болело, и почти не трясло. Но через время всё возвращалось, наваливаясь разом, и… Баки чувствовал, что стоит на краю. Балансирует на остром лезвии меча чуть вперёд, чуть назад, снова чуть вперёд. И от него сейчас мало что зависит. Перестань мальчишка поить его этой своей заговоренной дрянью — и он вряд ли доживёт до следующего дня.

Он был не самым плохим. Один из раненых умер, не приходя в себя, ещё до полудня. Баки понял это, когда друид, тяжело и очень печально вздохнув, оттащил его подальше, за круг елей, где положил ему на веки пару плоских камушков и сложил погребально руки на груди. Да так и оставил.

Спустя неясное число плутаний в болезненной дремоте, Баки услышал тошнотворный хруст. Звук этот ни с чем нельзя было спутать — так задние, самые сильные зубы челюсти переламывают тонкую кость. Только повернув на звук голову, Баки понял, что старый, матёрый волк пришёл вкусить приготовленный для него ужин. За волком были лисы, хорьки, а к концу трапезы пришёл медведь. Когда солнце начало уходить из своей высокой точки на небе, от мертвеца не осталось ничего.

И ни один зверь, осторожно поводивший носом в сторону костра, не испугался дыма. И ни один из них не пытался подойти ближе к раненым, словно поляна была обнесена высоким частоколом. Словно её заговорили. Друид не обращал на хруст и чавканье никакого внимания.

Баки подумал мимолётно, что, возможно, и его так разнесут по лесу по кускам. И мысль эта была неприятна, но не вызывала протеста внутри. Возможно, он просто смирился с болью и тем, что уже умер. Он не видел смысла во всём происходящем. И искренне не понимал, зачем друид выволок с поля брани тех, кто ещё не испустил дух. Это было бессмысленно.

Но, судя по всему, мальчишка так не считал. Заставив костёр полыхать, он поджег от него небольшой факел, подошёл ближе и, присев рядом на колени, потянулся к его левой руке. К замотанному чем-то обрубку, который ныл и простреливал болью через всё тело. Баки дёрнулся было, оскалившись, но друид даже не посмотрел в его сторону — всё своё внимание он сосредоточил на остатке руки. И так бережно он разматывал тряпицу, что Баки замер, наблюдая за движением тонких пальцев. Потому что сам страшно хотел узнать, что же там, и отчего болит так сильно.

Откинув тряпицу, друид наклонился ближе и нахмурился.

Баки же отвернулся, потому что не смог удержать предательскую влагу в глазах. От раны воняло гнилью, и это означало только одно. Что совсем скоро ему на глаза положат точно такие же плоские чёрные камни — он не знал, откуда друид взял их в лесу. Баки был воином и видел такие раны, помнил, как они пахли. Когда раны загнивали, люди умирали в муках, и ничто уже не могло их спасти.

Но друид всё смотрел, и Баки, не вытерпев, дёрнулся, пытаясь двинуть остатком руки, отогнать назойливый взгляд. В ответ друид вытащил из складок хламиды оструганную палочку со шнурком — и вдруг впихнул её Баки в рот между зубами, ловко обвязав шнурок вокруг головы, что Баки не мог ни выплюнуть, ни освободиться — и выходило только униженно мычать и пускать слюну. Если бы он знал, что друид готовит ему.

Из ножен на поясе мальчишка вытащил нож — большой, но не боевой, а разделочный, для освежевания туши. Он весь был покрыт рунами и бликовал в свете костра. Баки, видимо, отупел от сопровождавшей его боли, потому что никак не мог оторвать взгляда от лезвия и не пытался связать воедино все происходящее. И когда друид наступил ему коленом на место, где плечо переходит в руку, закрывая обзор, и примерился своим ножом к воняющей плоти, Баки замер, захлебнувшись вдохом.

И заорал, потому что друид начал резать ему руку. То, что от неё осталось. Мысли выдуло из головы, ужасающая, неохватная боль заняла тело, Баки весь превратился в одну великую, пульсирующую открытую рану.

Он орал сквозь палку во рту так, что редкие птицы, притаившиеся в елях, вспорхнули со своих мест и расчертили небо крыльями. Баки орал, думая, неужели это и есть месть за то, что его люди сделали?

Баки орал, задыхаясь, чувствуя, что вот-вот остановится сердце. Пока не провалился в благословенную темноту. И даже там чувствовал отголоски страшной, всеобъемлющей боли. И надеялся, что наконец умер. Что впереди покой и вечность.

Когда он очнулся, солнце начало клониться к закату. Во рту было мерзко от вкуса неведомых трав, рот в уголках саднил. Боль, тупая, постоянная и какая-то очень правильная, ровно жгла левое плечо. Вспоминая, Баки со страхом посмотрел на него. От обрубка руки пахло травами, но совсем по-другому. Пряно, вкусно, почти по-домашнему. Его перемотали чистой тканью, и, найдя взглядом друида, он увидел, что у хламиды нет рукава. Его смешная, до глупого тощая рука торчала из чересчур широкой дыры. Баки понял также, что тот собирается делать сейчас. Он удобнее устроился рядом с гэлом, и тот, уже со знакомой палкой во рту, метался, как хряк, которого вели на убой. Друид не обращал на метания никакого внимания, примерился и начал отрезать потемневшую, воняющую тухлятиной часть покалеченной ноги. Страшно было смотреть на хладнокровие, с которым мальчишка рассекал ткани под вой гэла. Он визжал, и визг его долетал до верхушек елей, если не до неба. Неужели сам Баки голосил так? Мальчишка надрезал кожу, отделяя поражённое мясо, и вдруг заозирался. Баки почему-то отчётливо понял в этот момент, что с костью ему не сладить. Ни за что. Разделочным ножом такую кость можно пилить вечность.

Друид и не собирался. Он встал и подошёл к небольшой куче оружия, сваленной под елью. Выудил оттуда его любимый боевой топор — бывший когда-то острым, но теперь наверняка затупившийся. Протёр его собственным подолом, сунул в огонь, прокаливая хорошенько. И раскалённым, покрасневшим лезвием отрубил широким и явно привычным по колке дров движением уже отрезанную плоть — чётко и быстро. Хрясть. Гэл взвыл и затих — ушел от неподъёмной боли, понял Баки. Он сам зажмурился, и неотвратимо захотелось освободить свой и без того пустой желудок на примятую траву рядом. Друид взял свой тлеющий факел и прижег гэлу рану, и по поляне пополз отвратительный запах паленой плоти.

Так потекли их размеренные, скучные даже дни. У друидской хламиды не стало обоих рукавов. Баки чувствовал боль в плече, но с каждым днём она словно отступала на шаг, становилась зудящей и привычной. Он шёл на поправку и не думал больше о смерти. Он не лежал, а полусидел, привалившись спиной к ещё теплому, шершавому стволу ели. Шёл на поправку и враг, безногий гэл. А вот пикты из другого клана — друид ещё раз кинул на них внимательный взгляд, пока Баки делал вид, что никак не интересуется их телами, — умерли один за другим. Но Баки успел перекинуться с ними парой слов, когда они ненадолго приходили в себя. Теперь он знал, где искать их клан, чтобы принести скорбную весть. И если бы он мог, он бы не отдал их тела друиду… Но нет. Весь вечер до него доносились жуткие тошнотворные хруст и чавканье, и он был бы счастлив выбрать себе другое погребение. Вот только друид на него чихать хотел. Он едва ли замечал его, когда ходил по поляне.

А Баки распирало с каждым днём всё больше чувство непонимания и один простой вопрос: зачем? Зачем друид делает всё это? И от травы и отваров уже начало сводить живот. Он хотел горячей дичи и мяса. Захотел не сразу, конечно. А когда окреп настолько, чтобы попытаться встать.

И тогда он, не веря своему собственному телу и головокружению, со страхом, словно он мог разучиться ходить, поднялся на ноги и пошёл вокруг костра. Это было не чудо, это был триумф его тела и его упрямства. И пускай друид просто отошёл подальше от него, на шаг ближе к тени елового лапника, Баки почудилось, что он чуть дёрнул краешком губы при виде его усилий.

Баки упал обидно, неожиданно, в падении выворачиваясь и смачно падая на здоровое плечо. Он запнулся о чужую нагло вытянутую на его пути ногу. Всё было по-прежнему. Пели птицы, порой рядом пробегал занятый своими делами ёж. И в эту секунду, лёжа лицом в грязи, он понял вдруг отчётливо и ясно, что их осталось двое у друида. Пикт и гэл. И никогда не ужиться им вместе на этой небольшой поляне под сенью высоких елей. Друид вытащил их обоих с того смердящего поля — Баки поднялся на четвереньки и распрямился, обтирая с лица сухие иглы и грязь, гэл глядел на него брезгливо и победно, хоть сам ещё и не пытался вставать, — но не ему было решать, кому жить, а кому умирать.

Это должен был решить Баки.

И ночью, подкараулив, когда мальчишка лёг наконец и уснул, он достал свой лучший нож, который, зажав между колен, как мог, наточил несколько дней тому назад. Он прополз до гэла на четвереньках, держа рукоять в зубах. Навис над его безмятежным лицом, дождался, когда тот немного проснётся, недоуменно распахнёт глаза — и одним знакомым, сильным рывком ножа перерезал ему глотку, после чего и вовсе отделил голову от тела. Тело ему было ни к чему. А вот на голову он имел полное право как на трофей и гарантию. И как же неудобно, тяжело и неловко было справляться без руки… Собрав в кулак рыжеватые волосы, Баки потащил голову к месту, где он спал на куче лапника.

Поутру он проснулся от тяжести, внезапно свалившейся на живот. Костлявой и неудобной. Он вскинулся, раздирая глаза, — и в этот момент друид, оседлавший его, с безумным, страшно перекошенным и мокрым лицом принялся бить зажатым в руке разделочным ножом. Снова и снова поднимал и всаживал его в землю рядом с головой, у самого уха, только комья земли летели, когда он яростно, со страстью убивал его каждым движением. И так и не решился убить по-настоящему. Слёзы и сопли текли по его юному лицу, глаза были красными, навыкате — а ведь Баки жмурился, пытаясь защититься от летящей земли. Он весь обмер, его словно сковало по рукам и ногам не то от страха, не то от удивления. Обессилев, друид обмяк и ссутулился, утыкаясь головой куда-то ему между ключиц. Всхлипнул и затих. Даже с тяжестью на себе, Баки дышал часто и так и не мог надышаться. Друид медленно распрямился, совсем по-мальчишески утер нос свободной рукой и встал с него, и, забрав лежащую неподалёку голову, прижал её к себе. И так побрёл куда-то, не остановившись за кругом елей — сутулый, тощий, словно таял в сумерках. С рыжеволосой головой в одной руке и ножом в другой.

Баки ждал его до утра, наблюдая за тем, как сгущаются и плотнеют, а затем истончаются ночные тени. И так и не дождался.


	4. Кровь невинных

Не только воин, но и охотник — так сказал бы о нём каждый, кто мог прочесть вязь на руке, кто знал его отца и жил на их землях. Удачливый охотник, бесстрашный воин — сказали бы близкие друзья. Следопытом назвал бы Брок, потому что ни одна живая тварь не ушла от него, когда Баки хотел её — и настигал. Он умел не только мечом и топором лишать жизни. Он кидал ножи и тяжёлые дроты, он стрелял из лука и арбалета лучше многих даже из малого войска. И был лучшим в своих родных землях, до которых теперь было так дико, так неизбывно далеко.

Баки шёл по следу друида, неловко кособочась, цепляя ветки и создавая непростительно много шума. Его мутило от голода, боли и кровопотери, он не ел нормально несколько дней кряду, только пил болотные отвары, перестав сопротивляться — только чтобы собрать свои силы по крупицам, чтобы выплеснуть их разом в нужный момент. Голова гэла слишком плотно сидела на его шее, он потратил почти весь запас сил, а потом потерялся мальчишка. Это не входило в его планы. Даже если он решил оставить его, Джеймса Бьюхэннана Баарнса, вот так подыхать недоубитым, недоживым под елями рядом с мёртвым телом его врага, он мог бы хотя бы проклясть его. Хоть несколько слов прошептать в его сторону. Баки немного понимал кельтский. Мог бы ткнуть его ножом точнее, а не ковырять им землю, смотря с той дикой ненавистью, от одного воспоминания о которой у Баки продрало холодом по хребту. Это была чистая сила — не физическая, не воинская, не мужская даже. Что-то, что сидело внутри этого мальчишки, Баки чувствовал как огромное и сильное нечто. Оно пугало его. Баки никогда не встречал друидов раньше, а ведуны пиктов не производили на него подобного впечатления. Знахари и травники, ничего больше.  
Мальчишка должен был отправить его к праотцам правильно, как он сам отправил туда гэла. Баки пережил ночь рядом с телом и проверил, что тот не поднимется больше. Ни как нелюдь, ни как мстящий дух. Он тоже заслуживал честной смерти. Он, второй наследник огромных земель пиктов на востоке. Король обещал ему владения в Дал-Риаде, когда они дойдут до края земли. Он мог бы начать свою династию здесь. Иметь свой замок, свои поля и людей. Взять жену, чтобы родила наследников. Но теперь… он только упрямо шёл вперёд, придерживая оставшейся рукой рукоять ножа в ножнах, вглядываясь в предрассветных сумерках во все ведомые ему, следопыту, знаки. В смахнутую росу на траве, в обломанные ветки, в примятый мох. Он видел дорогу, по которой друид ушёл от него, словно та светилась голубым пламенем под ногами.

И он нашёл его. На берегу тихо журчащего родника, в месте, где старую ель последний ураган вырвал с корнем. Там, под огромными ветвистыми корнями с высохшими комьями земли сидел он в своей хламиде на коленях, и ткань вся потемнела от росы. Перед ним смирно, словно домашний ягнёнок или коза, сидел на коленях молодой олень — Баки был бы счастлив настигнуть такого на охоте. Совсем ещё молодой, с красивыми рогами, лоснящийся и полный сил, он только недавно вошёл в гон. Ссадины на рогах говорили, что он уже дрался с другим самцом или за право спаривания, или за территорию. Он лежал перед друидом, нервно попрядывая ушами и раздувая глубокие влажные ноздри, и никуда не собирался уходить. Он словно услышал его — и повернул голову на тихий звук, который Баки не мог удержать в груди — настолько чудная картина открылась перед ним. И только друид не обратил никакого внимания на его присутствие.

Тот склонился лбом так низко, что почти лёг на свои колени. И уткнулся головой в то приятное, тёплое место между рогов. И начал гладить оленя по ушам и шее, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Даже Баки вздрогнул, когда друид невидимым и отточенным движением вскинул руку и полоснул по доверчиво подставленному горлу. Олень дёрнулся и упал, завалился набок. Из мастерски перерезанного горла хлестала свежая, сладко пахнущая на всю поляну кровь, и рот Баки наполнился слюной. Друид же подставил под струйку свою пузатую деревянную флягу и принялся наполнять, всё гладя оленя по шее. Широко открытые влажные глаза его ещё смотрели в светлеющее небо, но он был мёртв — а Баки, наоборот, пока что жив. И очень, очень голоден. В желудке заурчало так, что услышал бы и глухой — но друид даже не повернулся в его сторону. Словно он, Джеймс Бьюхэннан Баарнс, был чем-то несущественным, как надоедливая мошка. Неожиданный прилив злобы и ненависти так ошпарил Баки, что он подумал — будь у него сейчас желание и возможность, не раздумывая схватил бы и поставил мальчишку раком, уткнул бы лицом в мох и выколотил бы из него всю душу, толкаясь со всей силы вперёд и глубже по его же свежей крови.

Друид свежевал оленя очень аккуратно и быстро, он явно знал, что делает. И, избавившись от грязных внутренностей, вырезал чистую, живительную свежую печень. Взвесил её на своей узкой костлявой ладони, перепачканной в крови, завернул в лист ближайшего лопуха и... вдруг кинул к ногам Баки — королевское подношение, как собаке, на землю. Оскалившись, Баки рыкнул, встретился с прозрачными, холодными и блестящими глазами друида — и медленно, кособоко упал на колени. Торопливо разорвал жилки лопуха, добрался до влажной, тёплой ещё печени и начал есть. Ничего лучше в ближайшем будущем он не увидит — он знал это точно. Печень отдают хворым или предводителям. Но не врагам. Врагов убивают — и отрезают им головы, чтобы те никогда не встали снова.

Баки не понимал, что друид делает. Почему не попытается убить его сейчас, пока он слаб, зачем отдаёт ему лучшее от охоты, пускай и унизительно кидая наземь. Зачем сматывает ноги освежёванному оленю и вешает его на себя через плечо, как Баки навешивал на себя ритуальное оружие для отцовского пира в замке — больше красивое, чем опасное. Зачем идёт сквозь лес, не оборачиваясь, и почему ничего не говорит. Никогда.

Он оставил себе кусочек печени на день, кое-как неловко упрятав его в обрывки лопуха и сунув в опустевший кожаный кошель, болтающийся на поясе килта. Вытер рот рукой, наверняка только размазав красное, и пошёл следом за друидом. Он не знал другого пути. Отец не раз говорил ему: пока не видишь своего пути, иди по тому, что тебе показывают. И друид показывал ему дорогу. Не звал за собой, но и не гнал, слыша хруст веток за спиной. И Баки шёл: умирая от жажды, кривясь от боли, едва не падая из-за головокружения, оступаясь на кочках и не справляясь с потерявшим баланс телом. Кривой клинок перековывали, предавая очистительному жару пламени. Что можно было сделать с ним самим, Баки не знал. Он только переставлял ногу за ногу, постоянно ища взглядом между веток макушку с посеревшими от грязи светлыми волосами.

И всё думал о том, почему друид плакал тогда.


	5. Колодец ночи

Ночью Баки не мог заснуть. Лежал, глядя вверх, всем своим тревожащим, зудящим, покалеченным телом чувствуя, как велик мир — и как мал он сам. Круг неяркого света от прогорающего костра обступала непроглядная темнота. Ели тянулись ввысь, в тёмно-синее небо, бесконечными острыми пиками. Мир, в котором был король Эргус, большое войско пиктов, завоевание Дал-Риады и его родные земли где-то словно на другом краю земли, сузился теперь до чёрного колодца, на дне которого тлел углями догорающий костёр, а вверху — искрилось чистое звёздное небо. Оно было слишком далеко, безучастное и манящее, но от долгого глядения и выпадания в дремоту Баки казалось порой, что его затягивает туда речным водоворотом. Голова немного кружилась от благовонной травы, что кинул в костёр друид перед тем, как лечь. Возможно, именно запах отпугивал лесное зверьё, а не какие-то чары.

Воздух холодел с каждым вдохом, а с выдохом из носа начали вырываться облачки пара. Ночи стали зябкими и сырыми, осень дышала им в спину, и Баки понемногу сдвигался с лапника ближе к костру до тех пор, пока жар не опалил волоски сбоку на голени. И отпрянул от огня не столько из-за жара, а потому что побоялся окончательно утратить свои корни — подпалить килт. Кроме этого куска грубой ткани и его воинского пояса у него больше ничего не осталось. Ни меча, ни левой руки с вязью родовых рисунков на ней, и никого, кто бы знал о том, что он чудом выжил. Он даже не знал, где именно находился сейчас, и даже если предположить, что он сможет выйти обратно к побоищу по своим же следам — что дальше? Если возьмут ирландцы или гэлы — считай, что мёртв. Ни коня, ни монет, ничего. Он помнил, как долго шли они до развалин крепости. И сколько ехали после. Дорога была нудной, впереди малого войска ехал проводник, и Баки, уверенный в победе и том, что скоро они соединятся с большим войском короля Эргуса, не слишком смотрел по сторонам. Он не найдёт дорогу домой.

Да и к чему эти мысли. Ядовитые, горькие мысли. Ему некуда возвращаться. Его никто не ждёт. Пускай о нём говорят как о погибшем в славном бою воине. Таким, как сейчас, он не нужен отцу. И было бы лучше умереть — но Баки зло втянул в себя холодный обжигающий воздух — не вышло бы. Слишком сильно, слишком крепко, до головокружения и сладкого тяжёлого чувства страха под ложечкой хотелось жить. Словно жизнь эта сейчас, вырванная, как свежая печень, была кинута ему под ноги. Не аккуратно, как сделал это друид — а неровным кровоточащим куском: на, жри. И будь благодарен, другой нет.

И Баки был. Он знал это, чувствовал до того хорошо, как чувствовал горячий ток крови по венам. Как чувствовал каждый тяжёлый, уверенный удар сердца. Как чувствовал нестерпимо зудящее плечо. Как чувствовал наготу под килтом и то, как холодный воздух бодряще касается мошонки. Он жил. Он чувствовал. И он готов был жрать этот вырванный кусок до тех пор, пока кровь кипела в нём. Не спрашивая — зачем. Не думая — за что? Он чувствовал слишком много жизни внутри себя — кто знает, может, благодаря мальчишке-друиду? Даже пожелай он — не смог бы умереть сейчас.

Из потока дум его вырвал особенно отчётливый в ночной тишине звук. Баки повернулся на него и увидел, что мальчишку крупно трясёт. До того, что тот стучит зубами. Во сне он пытался укрыться лапником, но у него не выходило — а сон не отпускал его. Баки только сейчас подумал, как ему спится ночью в этой потрёпанной ветхой хламиде. Не медля больше, он перекатился на бок и поднялся на четвереньки. Осторожно подполз ближе и, недолго поразмышляв, лёг рядом, осторожно прижимаясь грудью к тощей спине так, чтобы его собственная спина смотрела к лесу, а нос друида, как и был — к костру. Надо бы подкинуть ещё веток, подумал Баки, как вдруг получил острый тычок под рёбра локтем. Удар был скорее щекотным, но за ним последовал нож: друид извернулся, оказавшись к нему лицом, и придавил лезвие своего длинного охотничьего ножа ровно над кадыком. Широко распахнутые глаза его лихорадочно блестели, губы совсем высохли и горячечные щёки пылали алым. Баки давно не видел его так близко, и, боги, каким же красивым был этот мальчишка. Баки не мог припомнить ни одной невесты, что прочил ему отец, имеющей хотя бы отголосок этой дикой, чистой красоты. Баки замер, нырнув в ледяной взгляд. Об руку с красотой шла ненависть. Неизбывная всепоглощающая ненависть. И на миг стало так горько, хоть вой.

Баки оскалился и прижался к лезвию сильнее, нависая над мальчишкой. Он чувствовал, как сталь медленно рассекает его кожу, как начинает щипать и болеть из-за выступившей крови. Страшный, косматый, грязный, с обтрепавшейся повязкой на остатке руки… Он бы сам от себя шарахнулся. Но друид не имел права. Баки — второй наследник следующих за королевскими по величине пиктских земель. Он должен был получить свой надел для замка в Дал-Риаде. Никто не мог шарахаться от него, если только Баки сам не желал этого.

Друид скользнул глазами вниз, к подбородку, и, вдруг испуганно округлив глаза, выронил нож и тут же отшатнулся от него, так же нелепо отползая спиной всё дальше.

— Тише ты, — хрипло выдавил из себя Баки, не спуская с него глаз. Последний раз он говорил, кажется, в ночь нападения ирландцев. С тех пор закончилась одна жизнь и началась другая. — Не трону я тебя. Не трону, понимаешь? Я тебя греть пришёл. Ты зубами стучал от холода. Ночи становятся морозными.

Друид смотрел на него всё так же, словно не понимал языка. Или не хотел понимать. Он не издал ни звука. Баки вздохнул.

— Я — Баки, — он положил руку себе на грудь. — А ты? Имя у тебя есть?

Друид вдруг зло раздул ноздри и сжал свои крупные губы так крепко, что те побелели. Ясно. Понимает, но говорить не собирается. Что ж. Он и сам бы не начинал говорить с тем, кого собирается убить. Возможно, мальчишка на самом деле хочет однажды убить его. Пускай.

Баки хмыкнул и неловко, неуклюже встал на ноги. Кое-как перетаскал свой лапник и уложил поверх лапника друида под его непонимающим взглядом. Поправил, чтобы не разъехалось и всем хватило места.

— Спать будем тут. Вместе. Чтобы не замёрзнуть, — прохрипел он и подкинул в костёр лежащие рядом приготовленные с вечера дрова. — Если будешь спать один, наверняка залихорадит. Тебя уже колотит, я смотрю. Не дури, ложись. Я тебя не трону, слово воина.

Баки сказал, а потом его осенило, что не очень-то это убедительно. Те, что привели его к шатру и пользовали по кругу после, тоже были воинами. Он замялся и задумался:

— Слово поверженного и спасённого врага, — он сжал руку в кулак и с силой вдавил в грудь. — Получается, моя жизнь теперь твоя жизнь. Поэтому ложись и грейся. Я к холоду привычный.

Он лёг первый набок, так, чтобы культя смотрела вверх, и достаточно места осталось для второго, как раз между ним и костром. Друид не шёл, но Баки вдруг разморило от накатившего тепла разгоревшегося снова костра и того, что теперь под плечом было намного мягче. После тяжёлой ночи и не менее напряжённого дня его неумолимо затянуло в сон.

И перед самым моментом, как окончательно провалиться, в его нос проник тихий, едва ощутимый запах. Сено и солнце, запах такой, словно снова началась страда косить и высушивать на солнцепеке траву. Баки вспомнил, как он мальчишкой сбегал из замка в поля и валялся там никем не пойманный на огромных стогах, смотря в небо и мечтая о великом своём будущем. Кажется, именно тогда он был по-особенному счастлив.

Чувствуя, как губы чуть изгибаются, он прижался к этому запаху носом и заснул.


	6. Берёза-плакальщица

Наутро Баки проснулся один под лапником, но со стойким ощущением недавно упущенного чужого тепла в своей руке. И запах этот, запах, так приятно щекотавший ноздри — а теперь он ускользнул, и Баки всё никак не мог вспомнить, что именно это было, такое родное и спокойное.

Он проморгался, убрал с лица патлы и как мог проверил своё тело, подвигав рукой и ногами, напрягая затёкшие мышцы. Они откликались, но нехотя, и страшно зудел обрубок руки. Баки решил размотать его сегодня. Посмотреть, что там, и прополоскать в ручье тряпицу, просушить как следует. А потом снова идти за друидом. Он совсем недавно понял, что тряпица эта — подол от его хламиды. Тот оторвал кусок своей одежды, чтобы замотать его кровоточащий обрубок. Это был поступок поистине великодушный. И его же Баки не мог объяснить. Никак не мог понять этого тощего мальчишку. И этим он Баки страшно раздражал и этим же приманивал, нельзя было оставить всё так, как есть, не поняв, не узнав всей правды.

Он чувствовал себя хорошо для сложившихся обстоятельств, но голод брал своё, и желудок недовольно ныл. Баки неловко поднялся с еловой лежанки и обвёл поляну взглядом. Недавно рассвело, ровно горел недавно разведённый костерок, и от огня чем-то ароматно пахло. Ни гнус, ни зверьё не беспокоили их ночью. И Баки, понимая, что почти привык к этому резковатому запаху, втянул его полную грудь. Добрый запах, бодрящий.

Друида нигде не было видно, и Баки напрягся. Подобрался, встал на ноги, и, подумав, сделал несколько самых простых боевых связок, с мучительной, разъедающей нутро злостью подмечая, какой же он стал неловкий, неуклюжий, разбалансированный… Стиснув зубы, принюхался к воздуху и присмотрелся к еловой коре. Увидел свежие следы мальчишки — едва примятый мох между лапником со смахнутой росой — и пошёл по ним.

Тот и не прятался, просто шёл к воде — и Баки был рад, чуя приближение ее носом: воздух свежел ещё больше, становился мокрее и слаще, оседая мелкими каплями на языке. Вкусно.

Мальчишка сидел на берегу маленького лесного озерца под берёзой, склонившейся плетистыми ветвями к самой воде. Словно полоскала в ней свои косы с желтеющим и опадающим листом, и листья те плыли по глади, как гордые корабли англов. Баки видел такие давно, в самом детстве, когда путешествовал с отцом по побережью. Мальчишка был голый и мокрый, видимо, купался в этой холодной воде. Тут же на самой низкой ветке висела его выполосканная хламида, уже без бурых разводов, но с характерными зеленоватыми пятнами, словно друид тёр ее травой. Мальчишка дрожал, как лист на ветру, обхватив свои тощие коленки руками. И его хребет отчётливо проступал острыми холмиками под тонкой белой кожей. Красиво. Баки залюбовался на миг, как мог залюбоваться красивой серьгой новой жены отца или брошью невесты брата. Бесполезная безделушка, не несущая никакого смысла — а всё же красиво. И тут так же… Мальчишка весь напоминал морскую раковину. Тонкую, скрученную, едва оттенённую пятнами сходящих синяков — кто и когда поставил их? И ведь нет в живых твоих обидчиков больше, друид. Один я, думал Баки. Один я здесь, и ты со мной, ходишь, чтобы потом свести с белого света, ведь так? И тогда ты будешь считаться отмщённым? Ведь ты нагнал те тучи своим страхом, ненавистью, отчаянием? Из-за тебя встало целое войско, пока ты приходил в себя, собирал свои чары, копил чёрную боль? Мало ли было тебе пролитой крови? Ты хочешь именно мою? Ведь так и есть — я тому виной. Для меня Брок приволок тебя, убил твоего учителя, сломал твою волю. Или не сломал? Или ты ещё найдёшь в себе силы довести начатое до конца?

Баки стоял за раскидистой сосной, и в прорезь веток смотрел за мальчишкой, глаз не мог отвести — а тот видел перед собой лишь гладь озера. И вдруг начал дрожать так сильно и крупно, что Баки подумал с испугом — как бы не припадок. Видел он всякое в этой жизни. Поэтому вышел и в несколько шагов добрался до мальчишки, повёл плечами и, вывернувшись из своей рваной рубахи, накинул её на согнутую дугой спину. Мальчишка дёрнулся было, как от пощёчины, как от обжигающего прута, но тело, почувствовавшее кусочек тепла, поспешило впитать его — и не поднимая глаз, не в силах снова остаться обнажённым, друид закутался в его, Баки, грязную рубаху.

И отчего-то понимание это кольнуло Баки в самый центр груди, как если бы кто загнал острый клинок между рёбрами. Больно… и после немного сладко. Совсем малость, обманчивое ощущение, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы дрогнули колени.

Если бы он отдал рубаху своей рабыне, она бы считалась свободной. Это означало бы, что он, Баки, признаёт её и её ребёнка своими. Это бы означало, что она может стать женой — если отец и старшие мужи одобрят его выбор. Но друид был мальчишкой и был свободен. Да и знал ли он эти тонкости чужих обычаев?

Мотнув головой, отгоняя наплывающее оцепенение, Баки принялся распутывать крепления воинского пояса и освобождать ткань килта из-под него. Долго, неловко, нервно проскальзывая пальцами. Это заняло намного больше времени, чем он делал двумя руками, чем справлялась знающая все тонкости ремней женщина. Холодный воздух раннего утра мазнул по бёдрам, ягодицам и мошонке, заострил соски, но Баки едва обратил на это внимание — зимой они всем отрядом купались в проруби и обтирались после боёв снегом. Баки чувствовал холод, но он не беспокоил его.

Пояс мочить не стоило — толстая бычья кожа будет сохнуть долго. А килт следовало полоскать, как и самого Баки. Долго и упорно. Хорошо, что друид нашёл это озеро. Фыркнув, Баки оставил свой пояс с перевязью для ножа и опустевшей сумой на росистой траве, неся размотанную ткань килта с собой, к воде. После решил отмочить и повязку на культе, потому как чувствовалось, как крепко она присохла из-за выступавшей сукровицы.

Зашёл в воду совсем рядом с утонувшим в его рубахе друидом и едва не упал лицом вперёд: дно лесного озера оказалось обманчиво мягким, топким и скользким. Ил просел под его весом, и Баки увяз в нём почти до середины икры. Хорошо хоть, не стало засасывать дальше. Потому что плавать, как оказалось, с непривычки с одной рукой и едва двигающимся обрубком, было невозможно. Несподручно. И Баки не стал пытаться. Вытянув ногу, уже осторожнее зашёл глубже, до самых ягодиц, и принялся тереть себя своим же килтом, надеясь сделать два дела одновременно.

На друида он и не смотрел. Но тот смотрел на него — взгляд в спину Баки чувствовал нутром, вколоченное в него Броком с малолетства умение работало без его ведома. И мальчишка торопливо рассматривал его, не боясь встретиться взглядами. И Баки знал, что было на что посмотреть. Он был широк в плечах, как медведь, и столь же силён. Даже одна его рука была, как обе ноги у друида, и шрамы украшали его бока и спину. Каждый свой шрам Баки носил с гордостью, как доказательство того, чего он стоит как воин и охотник, как доказательство того, что он выжил. И даже то, что отсечена вязь рисунков рода и клана на руке, и то, что он теперь безрукий воин, достойно было радости и похвалы богам. Он жив, а дальше он разберётся, что ему делать. Баки знал.

Он выжал килт, как смог, и выкинул его на берег, в сочную зелёную траву. Пора было приняться за культю. Повязка отмокала долго, и он даже начал замерзать в озёрной воде, но зато ткань отошла почти без боли. Холодная волна обняла ноющую конечность, убаюкала зуд в ледяных струях. Но Баки не мог смотреть спокойно на то, как затягивается страшная рана — сжал до скрипа зубы с досады, сморгнул муть с глаз. Не было признаков гнили, но и до полного заживления было далеко. Покрывшееся коркой прижжённое мясо, перетянутое чуть выше кожаным пояском, да белеющий обломок кости — вот и всё, что осталось от его руки.

Выполоскав волосы и ткань, Баки кособоко погрёб к берегу. Он едва чувствовал пальцы ног, а мошонка с членом, кажется, совсем вжались в подбрюшие. И если ему, тренированному воину, так давался холод, как же перетерпел его друид? В нём и жира не было ни капли, считай, кости, внутренности да кожа натянута поверх всего. Баки поднял на него взгляд — и тот быстро отвёл глаза, принимаясь рассматривать плавающие на воде листья. А губы до сих пор синющие. Баки покачал головой. Больше тряпок у него не было. Не было ни тёплых мехов, ни плаща, что оторвался от плечевых блях в бою. Если бы у Баки было хоть что-то, он бы отдал. Ему самому всё равно не надо.

Он обтёрся выжатой тряпицей как мог, подобрал килт и снял с берёзы ничуть не высохшую хламиду друида.

— Пойдём к огню, — сказал, даже не думая, что тот как-то отреагирует. Но мальчишка вздрогнул, вдруг наклонил голову ниже и попытался стянуть с себя рубаху. — Пойдём к огню на поляну. Оставь рубаху себе. Если замёрзнешь и умрёшь, я даже не знаю, как тебя хоронить. Сжечь? Или закопать? Или так же, как ты тех — зверью отдать? Хоть полслова сказал бы, а то молчишь рыбой.

Баки видел краем глаза, как друид замер. Видел, как металось внутри него решение, как тяжело далось. Он оставил рубаху на себе, словно решаясь на что-то отвратительное, но необходимое. Снова упёрто сжал губы — прямо как ночью. И медленно поплёлся за ним, глядя строго вниз, себе под ноги, и обхватив свои же плечи руками. Его ещё било дрожью, но уже не так сильно.

Огонь, подумал Баки. Большой яркий костёр, чтобы от друида дым пошёл. Чтобы выгнал колотун из-под кожи.

Его счастливая рубаха — лишённая рукава, запятнанная своей и чужой кровью, пропахшая ядрёным потом — доставала мальчишке до самых колен.


	7. Берлога

У огня друид обсох, согрелся и взбодрился. Неожиданно раскопал землю сбоку от костра — и достал оттуда завёрнутый в лист лопуха кусок мяса. Палочкой, которой раскапывал его из углей, пододвинул его Баки и больше не смотрел — сам сел поодаль и принялся жевать какие-то корни и листья, поглядывая на небо, и Баки знать не знал, откуда они у него, и почему бы им не разделить трапезу. Всё одно, только они в этом лесу и остались. Не у кого спрашивать совета о том, как им быть. Никто не подскажет.

Но запах печёной оленины выбил из головы все мысли. Заботясь об отвыкшем от пищи животе, Баки нарезал мясо на тонкие полоски — и половину завернул обратно в лист, убрал в суму на лежавшем рядом поясе. Пригодится. Мясо было едва пропечёное, сладковатое, молочно-розовое. И словно посыпанное сверху чем-то пряным, что если бы Баки не был уверен, что ему чудится — подумал бы на друида. Он ел каждый кусок, подцепляя ножом, не замечая толком, как они тают между зубами. Остаток утра до того, как солнце вошло в зенит, каждый провёл на своей стороне поляны. Баки как был нагишом, точил свой единственный нож, сидя задницей на лапнике. Друид что-то перебирал в заплечной суме, и Баки не сразу поднял глаза, когда тот подошёл ближе. В его руке белела большая, чуть изогнутая костяная игла. У его матери была такая же, Баки помнил это смутно, словно покинул замок полжизни назад. Друид был хмурый и смотрел на обрубок руки, словно решался на что-то. А потом ущипнул себя за руку, оттягивая кожу, и приставил к ней иглу. Взглядом указал на культю. Взял подол надетой рубахи там, где ткань была порвана надвое, и свёл концы.

И Баки внезапно осенило — может, мальчишка немой? Не говорит от рождения? Это бы многое объяснило. И почему тогда, в шатре… он не сказал ни слова. Что он хочет от него? Стянуть кожу на обрубке? Зачем?

Мальчишка вздохнул. Отошёл за костёр — и, вернувшись, принёс ему свою деревянную флягу. Ту самую, куда сцеживал свежую кровь. Разве она не должна была свернуться? Не раздумывая, друид вытащил пробку и сунул флягу Баки под нос. Взглядом приказал — пей. И Баки принюхался. Пахло свежей кровью, словно и не прошло больше дня с тех пор. А ещё пахло травами — дурманящими, странными, от которых слюна начала приходить быстрее. Баки взял флягу в руки, случайно касаясь пальцами чужих, холодных — и мальчишка отдёрнул их, отскакивая на шаг. Вот, опять. Баки отчего-то не разозлился сейчас. Он начал пить, смакуя каждый глоток, холодным железом растекающийся на языке и после расцветающий огненными травяными цветами. Вкус такой, как если бы кровь стала вином. Он не понял, сколько именно выпил, когда фляга исчезла из его руки. Понял только, что попал куда-то в другое место, и вокруг него кружили женщины, и тонкие пальчики помогали снимать с него пояс. И они ласкали его, завлекая улыбками, и гладили по волосам и плечам, и Баки лениво раскинулся на ложе, сладко предвкушая, которая же из них сядет на его изнывающий от желания член. И одна женщина выбилась из общего круга и, подобравшись к левой руке, открыла вдруг рот с острыми, как у лесной кошки, зубами — и кровожадно укусила его. Боль прошила от руки до самого затылка, расцвела в голове чёрным цветком и утащила Баки в темноту.

Когда он очнулся, первым делом прикрыл глаза рукой — солнце светило ему на лицо, и оно явно миновало зенит. Обрубок руки болел страшно, и боль отдавалась во всём теле, словно бродила внутри и никак не могла найти выхода. Глухо простонав, Баки попытался усесться и понял, что чувствует себя сносно. Если не считать боль. Он посмотрел на культю — но та снова была аккуратно и крепко обмотана уже высохшей у костра тряпицей, захватывая ещё и грудь, и плечо. Хорошая тугая повязка с чуть проступившими розовыми пятнами снизу. Что друид делал с ним? И когда он сам уже перестанет вот так просто принимать из его рук всё, что бы тот ни предложил? Когда тот приготовит ему яд?

Баки коротко вздохнул. Друид вытащил его, когда ворон хотел уже выклевать ему глаза. Он почти умер, когда тот вернул его к жизни. Поэтому жизнь его была в чужих руках, но привыкнуть к этому было ой как нелегко.

Он оглядел поляну. Друид, снова одетый в свою хламиду, придремал в солнечном пятне, оперевшись спиной на еловый ствол. Собственную рубашку Баки нашёл у себя, пониже живота, неаккуратно накинутой на причинное место. И улыбнулся.

— Эй, друид? — прохрипел он, стараясь, чтобы мальчишка услышал. — Ты что со мной сделал?

Баки видел, с каким усилием тот разлепляет глаза, как недовольно трёт их руками. Ничего, пускай просыпается. Пора двигаться дальше, куда бы они ни шли.

— Бросал бы ты эти штучки. А то мне от трав твоих такие сны снятся… Как бы не схватил тебя да не сделал чего, пока сплю.

Друид хмуро фыркнул — и поднялся, начал собирать разбросанные по поляне скудные свои пожитки. Снял тушу оленя с елового сука и всем своим видом показал, что готов идти дальше. И, не став ждать Баки, пошёл, разведя руками колючие еловые лапы. Вот же упёртый малый…

Наскоро надев рубаху и кое-как намотав под пояс килт, Баки проверил нож и поспешил за ним. Конечно, он выследил бы друида даже спустя полдня — уж больно хорошо видел Баки его следы, словно собака, шёл по ним, поводя носом. Но по непонятному внутреннему велению упускать его надолго из виду не хотелось.

Если бы Баки знал, как близко они были от места, где жил друид — не стал бы делать остановку на ночь. Но он не знал, и когда им ещё до заката открылась заросшая луговыми цветами поляна с холмом у самого подножья леса, грязно выругался себе под нос. Впрочем, друид никакого нетерпения не проявлял. Шёл осторожно, словно нехотя, и каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. У самой землянки мальчишка словно лишился костей и осел в траву, на колени. Баки поспешил следом.

Недалеко от входа валялась под ногами истоптанная шкура, когда-то висевшая и заслонявшая дыру в заросшей травой и цветами стене. Рядом с землянкой, прикрытая сеном, стояла пузатая бочка, явно сколоченная своими руками — и одежду прополоскать, и самому помыться.

А прямо на груде камней, задуманных уличным очагом, лежало тело. Оно когда-то принадлежало пожилому мужчине с вьющимися полуседыми волосами. Но сейчас мёртвое лицо было безобразно исклёвано, и даже саму плоть зверьё не оставило без внимания. От трупа смердело.

Баки скривился и, решив взять на себя груз того, что по его вине тут произошло, шагнул было вперёд, чтобы стащить тело с камней и убрать подальше от берлоги.

Но друид, едва подававший признаки жизни, вдруг вскочил на его пути, яростно шипя, и зло мазнул рукой по щеке, оставляя на коже царапины. Вот как. Баки отшатнулся, но недостаточно ловко. Будь он в форме и с рукой, мальчишка даже на шаг бы к нему не приблизился. Но он сдал. Он нуждался в тренировках. В новом стиле боя. Он был плох сейчас. И саднящая щека тому подтверждение.

Всколыхнувшаяся злая досада тут же снова стихла, словно её утащило камнем на дно — когда он увидел, как осторожно, ласково и с благоговением даже мальчишка-друид пригладил волосы умершему старику. Как безуспешно попытался сложить ему руки на груди и выпрямить ноги — труп уже окоченел. Как, сгорбившись, отправился за холм и принёс с собой несколько дровяных чурбачков. Отмерев, Баки отправился туда же и, не обращая внимание на злое шипение, принялся помогать носить дрова.

Всё же, огонь, думал он. И хорошо, что огонь, он очищает. Он даёт надежду. Он оставляет память, разрешая пеплу осесть в этом мире, отпуская душу наверх. Создавая невидимую связь. Баки смотрел на пылающий погребальный костёр и знал, что не имел права помогать. Но они были тут одни, даже птицы смолкли, как перед грозой. Небо к ночи заволакивало тёмными тучами — всё как тогда, вечность назад. В отдалении уже громыхало. И никто, даже мёртвый друидов наставник, не мог бы сказать ему, что правильно или неправильно он делает. А сердце говорило ему не стоять на месте. И он делал то, что мог.


	8. Ночная гостья

Баки ворочался и ворочался, не в силах заснуть, хотя тело устало до невозможного тупого бессилия. Он пытался удобнее устроить культю и ноющую шею, внутри головы проклиная неудобно сбитую травяную подстилку и старую мягкую козью шкуру, что щекотала его кожу.

Он замучился скоро и просто замер, вглядываясь в густую ночную темень под сводом берлоги. У друида тут всё было обжито, удобно, по-домашнему, но настолько чуждо ему, что выть хотелось. Словно руками выглаженные тёплые ровные земляные стены давили, большой глиняный кривобокий горшок с любовно собранными углями смотрел из темноты кровавым глазом, пучки трав под потолком свисали, как чьи-то волосы, и аромат от них шёл пряный, дурманящий — зато и гнуса внутри никакого. Посередине сводчатого потолка угадывалось слегка запрятанное травой и цветами отверстие наружу, прямо на поляну посередине холма, и Баки всё казалось, что он может видеть через него звёзды. Не видел, конечно. Не сегодня. Небо с вечера заволокло тяжёлыми тёмными тучами, всё как в ту ночь, когда по ним ударили исподтишка и разбили наголову целое войско. Когда оставили его без руки. Ночь, когда он умер.

Баки глубоко вдохнул, упиваясь пряным травяным духом, и медленно выдохнул. Друид давно доверчиво посапывал в своём углу, и от того ощущение, что Баки здесь — чужой, что он занимает чужое место, место того старика, стало лишь сильнее. Ядовито-горьким привкусом отозвалась слюна под языком даже от одной мысли. Потому и не спалось — не отпускало то, что случилось здесь. И ведь по его вине отчасти. По его велению. Не принимала его тёплая схороненная в холме землянка, сон не шёл, и от вкусного запаха трав было Баки муторно, а не спокойно.

Снаружи за толстой бычьей шкурой хлестал дождь, мерно шумел, стекая по выкопанным у подножия холма канавкам к небольшому углублению, выложенному подогнанными еловыми досками прямо в земле. Баки лежал и представлял, как вода к утру наберется в это рукотворное озерцо, как задержится там, остановленная слоем глины и дерева, как завтра можно будет обмыться этой водой, опустить в нее ноги — он так и не вызнал, есть ли рядом с землянкой ручей или озеро, а оставлять друида одного не хотел. Ни на шаг не хотел от него отходить после огненного погребения. Друид словно половину себя сжёг, такой стал прозрачный и пустой. Двигался так, словно не замечал его вовсе. Уж лучше бы шарахался, как раньше. Так было понятнее, Баки даже привык.

И так он всё же задремал под нарастающий шум ливня и тихие завывания ветра, потому что то, что ему привиделось после, иначе чем бредовым сном не назовёшь.

Отовсюду наполз на него липкий, ледяной пробирающий страх. Словно его лютой зимой погрузили под воду, под тонкий лёд, и холод сковал по рукам и ногам, и даже думать стало невмоготу. В уши настойчиво лезло колдовское шипение, и женский голос на все лады звал кого-то: «Стив-ф-ф, Стив-ф-ф…» Пока друид не вырос в проёме лаза каменным, нерушимым и почему-то огромным изваянием — чёрным массивным контуром, за которым снаружи бесновалась стихия, полыхали молнии и заливал землю дождь. Друид был недвижным, и во всей его фигуре чувствовалось напряжение столь сильное, что было понятно — он стоит против чего-то насмерть. И хоть Баки ничего не мог толком разглядеть, ужас охватил его. Он не боялся так ни разу в жизни — так, чтобы волосы по всему телу встали дыбом, а сердце заходилось в бешеной скачке, и противно потела ладонь. Так, что был готов сходить под себя, и только пустой пузырь удержал его от срама. Он лежал, боясь даже дышать, желая больше всего закрыть уши — но совсем не мог двигаться, каменно застыл, волей-неволей разбирая чужие, отчего-то ставшие понятными слова.

— Зачем ты привёл его сюда, Стив-ф-ф? Убийцу, дикаря, насильника? Зачем привёл его? Отдай мне. Отдай. Это будет добрая жертва. Это будет правильно. Я убью его медленно. Подвешу за ноги, сцежу его кровь по капле. Я съем его по кусочкам, я отдам тебе его ещё свежую печень. Ты будешь свободен. Ты будешь отмщён. Учитель будет отмщён. Уйди, Стив-ф-ф… Отдай мне… Отдай его.

Баки видел, как друид, держа одной рукой отведенный в сторону полог-шкуру, другой судорожно шарит в темноте. И видят боги, он бы помог чем-нибудь, если бы мог двинуться. Помог бы, лишь бы это всё прекратилось. Но он не мог.

Друид вытянул на свет прошившей небо молнии оставшуюся тушу оленя и швырнул куда-то вперёд. Швырнул изо всех последних сил — Баки чувствовал, как тот сдаёт с каждым мгновением, словно очертания его мощной фигуры теряют формы, сходят с костлявых плеч неявным туманом. Туша шумно шлёпнулась на мокрую землю.

И в этот миг шёпот и шипящий свист в ушах Баки прекратился. Остался только шум дождя, ветра и тихое, словно уходящее в сторону рокотание грома. И ещё удаляющийся шелест — странный, нехороший шелест. Только он уже не казался таким смертельно страшным.

Баки понял, что напряжение было столь сильным, что он едва удержался на самом краю сознания. Весь взмок, и мышцы в теле дрожали и прыгали от переутомления. Ощутив, что ему больше ничего не угрожает, Баки тут же съехал в неглубокий, но очень вязкий сон — и снился ему длинный, толстый, блестящий змеиный хвост.

Едва посерело небо на востоке, Баки почувствовал это внутренним чутьём и открыл глаза. Внутри землянки было душно. Хотелось выбраться на волю из этого пряного марева и желательно с разбегу ухнуть в воду. Ледяную. Чтобы и проснуться, и взбодриться одним махом.

Он вышел за шкуру как спал — в одной своей драной длинной рубахе, едва закрывающей голые ягодицы. Оглядел поляну, сразу выцепляя взглядом одинокую тощую фигуру неподалёку: друид сидел спиной к нему на самом краю рукотворного озерца и словно смотрел на своё отражение. Он не шевелился, будто бы и не дышал. Баки посмотрел на него, испытав странное щемящее чувство внутри. В голове встали неявные, размытые картины минувшей ночи — и мощная, чужая фигура, не позволяющая неведомой нечисти зайти, забрать его, и широкие плечи, и сама защитная поза — всё вызывало благоговение.

Баки не скрывался, просто шёл, с шелестом подцепляя ногами сплетённые стебли росной травы, чувствуя, как холодная влага стекает по лодыжкам.

— Тебя называют Стив? — спросил он, остановившись в полушаге, слишком близко — и слишком далеко, хотелось совсем впритирку. Друид вздрогнул, подпрыгнув и чуть полностью не упав в воду. В его руке непонятно откуда оказался нож, а на лице нарисовалась ненависть такая ярая, что Баки на миг стало горько — словно он не по имени его назвал, а часть жизни только что ножом отрезал и выкинул под кусты в болото. — Значит, ты Стив, а я Баки. Так-то лучше. Буду тебя Стивом звать.

Друид распахнул глаза так широко, хлопая своими длинными ресницами, что Баки стал всерьёз опасаться за него. Он сделал ещё полшага, почти нависая, и, видимо, это было ошибкой: друид резко направил нож к шее Баки, страшно скалясь. Только разве это могло Баки остановить.

Он хмыкнул и, наступая ещё немного, придвинул шею к ножу, почти насаживаясь на него, остро ощущая лезвие на коже и то, как струится по шее пот вперемешку с сукровицей.

— Что за страх был сегодня ночью? Почему ты не отдал ей меня? Я бы сам ушёл, если мог, но не получилось даже пошевелиться. Тебе бы стало легче, Стив. Я обуза... Стив. Имя-то у тебя какое краси…

Баки не успел договорить, как Стив выронил свой нож из ослабевшей руки и, подкинувшись на ноги, побежал в сторону леса. И так быстро побежал, что вскоре Баки перестал различать его силуэт между деревьев. Думал догнать, а потом понял, что не сможет. Лучше пускай тот успокоится. Придёт в себя, глядишь, снова говорить начнёт. Какой у него голос, интересно? Баки вздохнул. Он надеялся, что ещё узнает это.

И только развернувшись лицом к холму, он увидел, как по изумрудному разнотравью тянется от шкуры в сторону леса чёрный широкий выжженный след.


	9. В безвременьи ранней осени

Что трава не выжжена, а выморожена до черноты, Баки понял позже. Когда намаялся в одиночестве от безделья и наконец нашёл под навесом, откуда таскали дрова для погребения, неплохой топор и точильный камень. Без руки было паршиво, его постоянно кренило в сторону, ноги сводило от усилия, с которым он зажимал зернистый круг между бёдер. Но это показалось ему лучшим занятием, чем ходить вокруг землянки по чавкающей после ночного ливня земле в ожидании Стива, перебарывая подсознательный мелкий страх, поднимающийся внутри, — что же он будет делать, если мальчишка не придёт вскоре? Сидеть тут одному в ожидании? Идти на поиски? Что, если друид попал в бочаг или яму, что, если он сломал ногу, пока бежал от него стремглав? И его уже дожирают дикие звери? Баки едва держался, чтобы не кинуться за ним.

Удушливо-ароматно пахло разнотравье и терпко — влажная земля под сплетённой сочной зеленью. Негромко щебетали в лесу птицы, словно перекликаясь между собой и не веря, что ночной ужас обошёл их гнёзда стороной. И только когда утреннее солнце на самом деле показалось из-за марева облаков, он разглядел вымороженные до чёрной хрусткой хрупкости стебли травы на этой дороге к лесу, на которую Баки не рисковал даже ступню ставить — до того на него нападало дрянное ощущение бессилия и брезгливости рядом.

Значит, выстудило, забрало жизнь. Быть может, дух надвигающейся зимы, Кальях Варе, предчувствуя Самайн, приходил к друиду. Быть может, учуял поживу для себя, пил его страх, как ключевую родниковую воду. Это уже не важно. Если Баки хоть что-то понимал в духах этих мест, то становилось ясно — дух не успокоится, пока не заберёт его. Как он сам не прекратил бы выслеживать раненого оленя — по кровавым бусинам на мху, по легчайшему клоку шерсти на коре дерева, по чуть примятому следу на лишайнике. Он бы не остановился, загоняя добычу.

И Баки замер рядом с вымороженным следом, поражённый такой простой, ясной мыслью и возникшей целью. Он, конечно, не победит. Но он может умереть как воин и показать мальчишке, что он не трус. Показать, что не нужно стоять насмерть из-за него, теряя последние силы. Дух был прав. Он обуза, он жертва. Так почему не отдать жертву богам? Умирать смиренно он не собирался. Он жаждал последней ярой битвы насмерть. Никто никогда и не ждал, что жертва примет свою участь тихо и смиренно. Чем горячее желание жить, тем ценнее жертва.

По разгоревшемуся внутри огню Баки понял вдруг, что жить он хочет так сильно, как никогда. Он должен был сразиться с ней. Он должен был принести покой этому месту — и, кто знает, может именно поэтому он здесь. И он ещё дышит. 

Страха не было. Только ощущение, что в тумане он наконец увидел дорогу домой.

Стив вернулся ближе к полудню, когда солнце забралось на самый верхний свой насест. Когда Баки отлично заточил топор — хоть осеннюю паутину руби на легчайшие воздушные нити, — и когда успел приноровиться справляться с колкой поленцев на чурбачки и щепу одной рукой, хотя, видят боги, это больше походило на нелепые кривляния, чем на достойное мужа дело. Но он справился, пропотел, стянул с себя вымокшую рубаху и остался в одном килте даже без своего тяжёлого воинского пояса — тут между небом и землёй от бряцанья железом не было никакого толку.

Баки уже сидел на солнышке, греясь и обсыхая в нежданно-тёплых лучах — он знал, что это последние крохи тепла перед зимой, и впитывал их всей кожей, обнажённой грудью, рукой и голыми коленями, впитывал их лицом и заросшим густой щетиной подбородком. Он успел увидеть, как Стив прошелестел совсем рядом с ним по траве, прошлёпал босыми ногами. Он был весь мокрый, и ткань его старой длинной рубахи липла к худому телу, выставляя напоказ все хрупкие косточки, выемки и бугорки. Он снова дрожал от холода и даже не посмотрел в его сторону, сохраняя отрешённо-смурной вид. Зато Баки хватило одного тайного взгляда из-под прикрытых ресниц, он словно спал, пригревшись в солнечном тепле, — чтобы запомнить идеально карту чужого тела. Баки не знал, зачем ему это. Он не собирался брать крепость штурмом, ему не нужно было знать расположение конницы и пехоты, он не собирался использовать тайные ходы и лазы, не собирался запоминать самые удобные и крепкие камни, способные выдержать крючья и верёвку с его весом, чтобы он мог забраться на стену. Голова сама делала это — запоминала в мельчайших подробностях устья синеватых вен под тонкой кожей, едва заметные золотистые веснушки на скулах и сзади на шее, которые он раньше почему-то не увидел. Худые рёбра и колючие ключицы. И вершины острых маленьких сосков под налипшей на грудь тканью.

Баки сухо сглотнул и закрыл глаза, зажмуривая их с силой, до пятен и мерцающих звёзд. Это было похоже на наваждение: дурман трав и жирной влажной земли, и то, что он слишком давно не выплёскивал своё семя — всё связалось в один узел, и поэтому он сидел сейчас, и его сердце настойчиво бухало в голове, в затылке, и от этого же во рту пересохло, а член набух, приподняв ткань килта. Баки положил сверху свою тяжёлую ладонь, придавливая его, и сжал зубы, чтобы не подать голоса — таким долгожданным было прикосновение.

Пришлось вставать и идти подальше — к лесу, через низкие густые кусты вереска к зарослям орешника, которые Баки давно присмотрел — оттуда можно будет наблюдать за холмом незамеченным. Идти подальше от входа в землянку, где за шкурой тихо возился и фыркал Стив. Баки в который раз почувствовал укол тупой и сладкой боли, перекатывая внутри рта вызнанное имя. Оно так подходило, было таким хорошим, обтекало друида второй кожей — и от этого Баки чувствовал лишь, как крепнет между ним и мальчишкой что-то, чего не должно быть на этом свете. Хозяин имеет раба. Господин пользует раба. Вожак берёт своё, причитающееся ему, принесённое его людьми ему на милость. Он не думает и не мучается, он имеет власть над жертвой. Он берёт своё - и не вспоминает о случившемся больше. Тут не было хозяев и не было рабов. Жертвой был он сам, собственноручно принёсший себя на служение друиду в своей же голове. Всё было неправильно. Нелепая, неловкая, странная связь. Баки знал наперёд, что им обоим будет только хуже от неё. Если только друид не прикончит его во сне.

А лучше бы прикончил. Потому что Баки знал и другое — велики шансы проиграть этот бой с самим собой. Никогда он не отличался особой терпеливостью. И отсутствие руки его не остановит — он уже чувствовал, как сила постепенно возвращается в его тело. Рана затягивалась, обрастала новой кожей и постоянно чесалась. Тело ощущалось неловким, однако его силы уже хватит, чтобы напасть, уткнуть друида лицом в траву — и одной руки хватит на это, ещё есть зубы, и колено, чтобы придавить сверху — чтобы не трепыхался. Придушить немного, задрать рубаху, натянуть подолом на голову. Раздвинуть ягодицы и взять его, как он делал это прежде с другими: быстро и жёстко, не задумываясь, грубо утоляя рвущийся наружу голод.

Баки смял свою мошонку, чувствуя, что стоит ему коснуться члена, как он выльется семенем на собственные пальцы. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал такого голодного, непримиримого желания взять своё, взять то, что никогда не было и не будет его — и никогда ещё не испытывал ощутимой тянущей боли от того, что запретил себе делать это. Он смотрел, не дыша и не моргая, как Стив выбрался из-за шкуры, как с волнением оглянулся вокруг, не застав его на прежнем месте. Ощущение того, что его искали, что он не пустое место для друида, навалилось на него щемящей тяжестью, от которой закружилась голова. Встрёпанный мокрый жаворонок, Стив, — Баки успел только подставить пальцы, как по ним растеклось тёплое. Облегчение нахлынуло на него, как вода омывает раскалённые солнцем камни, как снимает их жар и уносит с собой дальше, выстуживая течением и глубиной. Баки, ещё отходя от спазма, выровнял дыхание, сжал руку в кулак и медленно разжал, расправляя мозолистую ладонь. Поднял к лицу, втягивая носом запах. Он знал его, всё было таким знакомым — и вместе с тем совсем чужим. Семя пахло разнотравьем, влажной землёй и немного солью, словно он уже стал частью всего этого.

Баки нахмурился и обтёр пальцы о килт, заправил выбившиеся на лицо волосы назад и отправился вглубь леса искать воду — чуткий нос обещал ему, что поиски не будут долгими.

Он не позволит взять другому себе верх. Пускай лучше друид убьёт его, пускай отравит, если он не уйдёт убивать чудовище раньше этого срока. Пускай он больше никогда не чувствует этого голода, потому что когда тот приходит — он не может думать, он не видит ничего вокруг кроме того, что он собирается взять.

Ему нечего брать тут. Тут всё — друида. Стива. Не его.


	10. Преддверие Самайна

Воздух раннего утра дурманил, острой прохладой вонзался в лёгкие, заставлял двигаться ещё быстрее, ещё точнее.

Баки танцевал по поляне, которую нашёл давно — там, за орешником, куда сбегал, не в силах выносить присутствие Стива рядом. Поляна оказалась достаточно большой, почти идеально круглой, и вся поросла изумрудно-мягкой травой, совсем не такой, какая начиналась в подлеске. Трава словно ластилась к ступням даже сейчас, пожухшая и вытоптанная его постоянными танцами с мечом или ножом.

Всё острее чувствовался пряный запах поздней осени, всё холоднее было по утрам, и первой изморозью покрывалась трава вокруг их берлоги. Баки сбегал из-под нагретого их дыханием свода на заре, когда розовел самый край неба над лесом — и для него этот миг был как резкий хлопок в ладоши над ухом.

Чаще всего Стив ещё спал, закинутый ворохом тёплых шкур. Баки делал это уже ночью, когда друид засыпал, совсем не накрываясь, в одной длинной льняной рубашке. Через некоторое время, когда темнота неба становилась глубокой, иссиня-чёрной, он начинал дрожать и клацать зубами — и Баки едва удерживался, с каждым разом всё сложнее, чтобы не лечь к нему под бок, не обхватить рукой, ногами, не начать отдавать тепло своего тела. Баки накидывал на него три шкуры, превращая в ком меха. Сам же привычно спал под одной, и ему на самом деле хватало. Он думал о том, как друид отогревает эту берлогу зимой. Неужели одного разведённого посреди небольшого помещения костра хватает? Не зря в своде есть отверстие для дыма. Баки ждал с нетерпением и боялся холодов: отчасти потому, что знал — им придётся делить одно ложе на двоих просто потому что так на порядок теплее, и потому, что никогда прежде не зимовал в таких условиях. В его комнате на его половине фамильного замка всё отапливалось благодаря огромным каминам.

Баки выбирался из землянки, каждый раз улыбаясь, глядя на эту дышащую кучу, под которой даже не угадывались очертания фигуры. Баки знал, что друид не расстаётся со своим ножом даже во сне. Он не пытался научиться доверять ему. Баки не думал об этом. Он просто уходил и танцевал до изнеможения, скинув с себя всё, кроме килта, тяжёлого пояса и ножен — чтобы привыкнуть к весу снаряжения.

Дисбаланс и неуклюжесть ушли не сразу. Даже то, что он усох и стал чуть быстрее, не помогло ему в борьбе со своим покалеченным, разбалансированным телом. Он был испорчен. Но он знал то, что если кто и может его переплавить, так это он сам. Тем, что будет осваивать своё тело и свои возможности заново. Так, чтобы отлить себя по-новому, не менее крепким и смертоносным оружием.

Сначала он пытался втолкнуть свои прежние навыки в новые условия, как если бы пытался надеть на себя чужие воинские ремни. Где не надо бы — давило, где надо — провисало бы, и ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Старому было не место в настоящем. Баки пришлось придумывать новые приемы боя именно для нынешнего себя. Он упирал на гибкость и скорость там, где раньше работала несокрушимая сила и возможность принимать удар на щит. Он развивал свою скрытность и внезапность, хотя раньше чаще всего шёл напролом, не таясь — чтобы не терять время. Дело двигалось, хоть и медленно. Баки знал: время ещё есть. Он чувствовал каждый из дней, которые Стив словно пропускал через себя, и невидимыми, но совершенно явными сменами настроения отсчитывал их, упорядочивал. Баки заметил, когда он начал надевать неровно вязаную из овечьей шерсти накидку, заметил лёд по краям воды в рукотворном озерце — и понял, что должен поторопиться. Ему нужно было ещё подготовить своё оружие. Ему нужно было серебро, и он был уверен, что у друида оно есть, нужно только поискать как следует.

Баки вышел из красивого и молниеносного переката по траве, перетекая в стойку на ногах, и вдруг сделал резкий выпад назад, разрубая своим клинком кого-то невидимого за своей спиной. Неподалёку ухнула не успевшая ещё заснуть сова, из кустов орешника выпорхнули птицы. Баки оглянулся. Качались ветки, но не верхние, где могли бы сидеть пичуги. Кто-то не особенно тихо пробирался сквозь поредевшие к осени кусты, тревожа покой птиц. Баки хмыкнул. И, не пытаясь догнать, принялся собирать брошенную на краю поляны на старом замшелом стволе одежду: рубаху и свой тщательно зашитый друидом шерстяной плащ. Баки не просил об этом, тот сделал всё без его ведома.

Он вышел к берлоге и, остановившись у озерца, обмылся ледяной с колючими крупинками изморози водой. Торс, живот, подмышки, лицо и шею. Он мылся, не чувствуя холода, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости. Порой он успевал поймать зайца или птицу после своих танцев, потому что друид, хоть и мог, не охотился. Чаще всего тот питался непонятной травой и кореньями. Баки не мог так — не мог он и попросить друида повторить тот трюк, когда животное само вышло к нему, и не пришлось даже выслеживать, охотиться, загонять. Он бы не попросил друида убивать — только приманить. Ему не впервые лишать кого-то жизни. Но он не просил его, ухитрялся сам. Делал силки, устраивал небольшие ловушки — благо, лес был живым и полным зверья. Баки надеялся, что зимой он тоже не подведёт их. И чем же будет питаться друид, когда снег белой шкурой укроет так любимую им траву? Было любопытно, но они так и не сблизились. Баки иногда начинал говорить с ним вслух, словно Стив и правда мог ответить. Но тот всегда молчал. И однажды Баки просто перестал пытаться разговорить его, произнося слова больше сам для себя, чтобы совсем не отвыкнуть от звучания собственного голоса.

Он обмывался, чувствуя чужой взгляд в спину, и напоказ играл мышцами. Медленно поворачивался, чтобы быть увиденным со всех сторон. Было даже неловко так выставляться. Баки не требовалось этого раньше: в далёком-далёком прошлом, где он ещё и не слышал ничего о Дал-Риаде, красавицы липли к нему сами, как мошки на смолу, и ни одна не дёргала носом. Но не Стив. Тот всегда реагировал, когда Баки был грязный, когда от него по-мужски несло. И если он смотрел изредка, то украдкой, так, что Баки не знал даже точно, где он укрылся, почему его не видно. Просто чувствовал этот взгляд, как приставленный к обнажённой коже острый кончик ножа.

Баки почти научился жить с друидом рядом в покое, не давая себе возможности чувствовать и мечтать, изнуряя тело постоянными танцами с оружием, тренировками новых приемов боя. Но такие моменты подглядывания, пускай нечастые, снова зажигали внутри него что-то голодное и жаркое, напоминали, что он мужчина, смысл жизни которого брать, присваивать и после — защищать своё до последней капли крови. Баки не знал, зачем Стив смотрит на него. Возможно, боится, возможно, наоборот: ищет и ждёт чего-то своего. Было трудно разобраться в его странных, больше животных, чем человеческих повадках. Вспугнутый, как лесная дичь, Стив исчезал и прятался так хорошо, что иногда Баки не мог его выследить — тут была вотчина друида, и Баки казалось, тот уговаривал саму природу не выдавать его. И он научился не обращать внимание на острое ощущение взгляда, красоваться, потому что это было единственным, что он мог позволить себе — и никогда не идти на контакт.

Сейчас случай был совсем другой. Друид следил за ним слишком долго, ещё с поляны. Смотрел и не думал переставать. Это было интересно.

Баки обтёрся своей рубахой и развесил её на рогатине, не подавая виду. Сам же принялся укладывать сваленные чурбачки в уличный очаг — ограниченное большими камнями старое кострище. Он собирался развести огонь и вскипятить воду, кинуть в неё сушёных листьев и душистых трав, и выпить отвар. Сегодня был важный день. Он знал, что едва трава настоится, друид выйдет сам. Они редко делили трапезу. Но вот настой — всегда.

Так и вышло. Стив появился из-за холма, когда еле заметный аромат малиновых веточек и липового цвета полетел над стремительно жухнущей день ото дня травой. Подошёл ближе, сел на пень напротив и принялся греть пальцы, старательно смотря на огонь — куда угодно, лишь бы не на Баки. Не на его начинающую замерзать и покрываться мурашками кожу.

— Ты следил за мной, — объявил Баки очевидное. Но неожиданно слова задели Стива, его на миг скакнувший вверх взгляд и потеплевшие щёки говорили о многом. — Смотрел, как я танцую на поляне, и как я умываюсь. Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь? Или это проявление любопытства? Или, может, заботы?

Баки фыркнул, когда Стив только плотнее сжал губы и не ответил. Он наблюдал, не таясь, за тем, как Стив берёт глиняный черепок тонкими белыми пальцами, как при этом оголяется хрупкое запястье протянутой руки, когда он черпает прямо из котелка, как пьёт, прихлёбывая, обжигающий настой. Как его обычно бескровные губы алеют от этого. И всё это время Баки держал себя на месте изо всех сил, чтобы не схватить, не дёрнуть на себя, не усадить на колени и не сжать единственной рукой — но от всей души. Как друид будет жить здесь один? Как будет справляться? От этой мысли его пробило дрожью.

Они напились горячего настоя, слушая только шум леса и шелест сохнущей травы. И вдруг друид поднялся и шагнул к нему совсем близко, потянувшись к повязке на плече — больше защитной уже, чем целебной. По мнению Баки, остаток его руки был в порядке, не стоило беспокойства. Поэтому он только пожал плечами и сел удобнее, позволяя делать друиду всё, что ему нужно. Тот долго и аккуратно разматывал тряпицу, наматывая её себе на кулак, чтобы после постирать в ручье. Забота была приятна, и Баки даже прикрыл глаза.

— Твоя рана в порядке. Я выполнил свой обет.

Баки неверяще распахнул глаза и уставился на Стива.

— Что? — глупо спросил он, ошарашенный. — Ты…

— Я сказал, что твоя рана зажила. У тебя нет руки, но рана больше не угрожает твоей жизни. Я смог спасти тебя. Я не зря давал свой обет.

Голос у друида оказался тихий и хрипловатый, но при этом интонации были мягкими и до того приятно ласкали слух, что Баки хотел слушать его снова и снова. А может быть, он просто свихнулся уже в этой лесной тишине.

— Боги, ты говоришь… Я думал, ты нем.

— Я думал, ты больший ублюдок, чем оказался на самом деле.

Баки фыркнул коротко, не веря в происходящее — и вдруг рассмеялся, обхватывая Стива рукой и притягивая к себе ближе, прижимая со всей силы. Удобно, привычно, словно делал это десятки раз. Приник головой к пахнущей овчиной и травами вязаной накидке.

— Отпусти меня, — глухо, холодно различил над ухом. И хотел было спросить «а то что, укусишь?» как ему в шею ткнулось острое и холодное. Ну, конечно. — Мне не нравится, когда меня так хватают.

Он расслабил руку, позволяя Стиву отойти на несколько шагов. Не было смысла доказывать своё превосходство и спорить с мальчишкой. Тот выглядел если не напуганным, то взволнованным объятием. Всё веселье как рукой сняло, стало неспокойно, словно застарелая рана снова заныла глубоко внутри тела.

— И что теперь? — Баки на самом деле интересовал этот вопрос. Потому что у него были свои мысли на этот счёт, и он хотел узнать мысли друида, раз тот заговорил. — Я могу уходить на все четыре стороны? Ты отпускаешь меня? Или ты вызываешь меня на честный бой? Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Друид стоял, сжав губы, и пялился в огонь. Тот отражался и плясал в голубых холодных зрачках. Значит, Баки должен был сам решить. По чести.

— Что ж. Если ты прав, то не буду медлить. Я уйду сегодня.

— Куда ты пойдёшь?

Баки видел, что слова вырвались из друида помимо его желания. И теперь он стоял и настойчиво смотрел в глаза. Смелости или глупости ему было не занимать.

— Я разведаю логово духа. И убью его. Самайн близко, я чувствую это. Если я не успею, дух станет слишком силён. Это всё, что я могу сделать для тебя.

Баки не понял, что произошло. Но Стив смотрел на него ошарашенно и, кажется, с большей ненавистью, чем раньше.

— Ты не убьёшь её… — прошептал он.

— Я вряд ли смогу убить духа, но я надеюсь отнять у него тело, что оно добыло, чтобы существовать здесь. Он больше не придёт к тебе и не потревожит, обещаю.

— Ты не убьёшь её! — Стив крикнул страшно, резко, от чего тут же закашлялся, и кинулся к нему, ударяя кулаками по груди. Баки нахмурился, не понимая, как можно этот припадок объяснить. — Ты уже отнял всё у меня! Мою честь, мою невинность, моего наставника, мою прежнюю жизнь! Ты не тронешь её! Слышишь, ты? Не тронешь!

Баки хмурился и не понимал, что происходило. Стив хрипел и колотил его по груди, роняя слёзы.

— Если я не убью духа, он вернётся за тобой.

— Она не дух! — прохрипел Стив и обессиленно прижался лбом к его груди, всхлипывая. — Просто такая же, как я. Ведьма. Изгой. Люди опасаются нас. Она не может охотиться, животные боятся её. В полнолуние она приходит ко мне, я даю ей мясо, и она не тревожит никого больше.

— Ты сражался с ней, едва на ногах стоял, — Баки отлично помнил липкий холод и страх, что заморозил его нутро в ту ночь. Этого не забыть. Дикий подсознательный ужас, ледяной пот по вискам и понимание, что сейчас всё решится.

— Потому что она хотела тебя. — Стив замолчал, сжав кулаки на его груди в беспомощном жесте. Его голос совсем осип. — Я не смог отдать ей тебя.

— Почему? — Баки на самом деле не понимал. Это было закономерно. Так просто — отдать своего врага на растерзание ведьме.

Стив отстранился, всхлипнул тихо и вытер нос рукавом. Отошёл на шаг, и ещё на шаг. Твёрдо посмотрел в глаза, становясь словно больше и старше. Будто ненадолго расправил плечи под ношей, которую никак не скинуть.

— В одиночестве мы сходим с ума.


	11. Жажда правды

Было ещё очень рано, сумеречно и зябко. Рассвет только занимался, изморозь на траве была явной, льдистой и колючей.

Баки скользил по хрустящей траве вдоль следа — увядшего, но ещё хорошо заметного. Он продолжился и в подлеске, плавно перетёк в густой нетронутый лес, но проходил так, словно существо, что оставило его, на самом деле было человеком. Просто пока оно двигалось, всё вокруг умирало. Или оно тащило за собой шлейф, как у королей — вот только трава от этого шлейфа вяла и скручивалась, как от сильного холода. Баки не подходил к следу ближе чем на шаг, хотя тот был ровной приглашающей тропой среди бурелома елового леса. Его жуть брала от одной мысли, что ему придётся коснуться ступнёй этой вымороженной полосы. Но он упрямо шёл вперёд, тихо, медленно, пробираясь под поваленными стволами, старательно обходя паучьи сети и слишком бархатный мох. Он не хотел оставлять следов, он шёл разведывать.

Он должен был знать, что из себя представляет враг — несмотря на слова Стива, существо, от которого пробирало такой жутью, не могло быть никем иным для него. Он не собирался убивать — если это было важно для друида, он мог смириться. Он даже был рад этому обстоятельству — словно ещё один шанс быть рядом, быть защитником, не выискивая других объяснений.

Он должен был приготовиться к тому, какой противник его ждёт. Поэтому он шёл по следу, справедливо веря, что он, как звериная тропа, приведёт его к месту лёжки, к логову.

И он не ошибся. Чем ближе он подбирался, тем ниже, серее, заваленнее был лес — словно естественные сети и преграда для слишком любопытных. Большинство вековых елей было завалено, выломано из земли с корнем каким-то давним ураганом, деревья были уложены в непроходимый частокол, а молодая поросль была такой густой, что Баки не смог даже руки просунуть без последствий — та вся оказалась исколота и исцарапана короткими иглами.

Баки не спешил. Ступая медленно, тщательно выверяя каждый шаг, он обошёл заслон дважды. Можно было бы попробовать перебраться через него, если бы он не сомневался в своих силах — одно дело драться на ровной земле с понятным противником и совсем другое лезть без руки в завалы деревьев, рискуя упасть и напороться на приглашающе выставленные внизу острые еловые сучья.

Оставался только след. Он тропой петлял между стволов и обломков, огромных вывороченных корней с окаменевшими комьями земли, и терялся в молодой поросли где-то впереди — Баки видел этот путь и боялся ступить на него. Боялся до холодного пота по спине, до трусливо поджавшейся мошонки.

Других ходов не было. Замахнувшись, Баки отвесил себе несколько оплеух — больше бодрящих, отвлекающих, чем больных. Щёки зажгло приятной болью, он решился. Не нужно было соваться сюда, чтобы отступать в последний момент. Этого Баки не мог себе позволить. Он хотел увидеть её.

Помедлив ещё миг, он ступил на вымороженную тропу, тут же внутренне подбираясь от ощущения пронизывающего холода от подошв к спине до самого затылка. Этот холод не бодрил — он словно тянул силы, пил, колол ноги своими острыми остями и не собирался останавливаться. Передёрнувшись, Баки начал проговаривать про себя молитву воина, чтобы сконцентрироваться на цели, а не на своих паршивых предчуствиях. И снова было страшно. Дико, по-животному страшно. Что, если он не вернётся? И Стив так и не узнает, почему проснулся один сегодня? Сначала не придаст значения, будет горделиво воротить нос и заниматься обычными делами, затем начнёт искать — просто чтобы найти и проклясть самостоятельно, Баки не питал иллюзий на свой счёт.

Но он всё равно шёл, морщась от того, как остро, хрустально сминалась высохшая трава под ступнями. Если бы не давящая обстановка словно оглохшего и будто застывшего в недвижности леса, он смог бы замереть надолго, повторяя этот звук у себя в голове, чтобы полюбоваться им как следует. Красиво.

Деревья были всё суше, всё мертвее. Костлявые остовы древних елей, как кости чудовищ, торчали из земли. Голые, мрачные и недвижные в своём ожидании. Тропа тянула из него силы: по капле, но неминуемо, и неясно было, чем это может закончиться для него. Как Баки ни медлил, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь, на круглую поляну вышел неожиданно и дёрнул себя как за удила — назад, тише, укрыться за ближайшим стволом, схорониться, чтобы не нарушить покой этого места. Он успел разглядеть. Такая же землянка, только устроенная под завалом нескольких вырванных с корнем елей. Баки крепче прижался спиной к шершавому стволу, сильно зажмурив глаза. Снова накатило отвратительное, душное и в то же время ледяное чувство: насколько поляна в преддверии леса, вся заросшая душистым разнотравьем, навевала мысли о жизни, настолько же этот бурелом подстёгивал мысли о смерти и конечности любого бытия. Все вокруг было серое, осыпающееся, словно высохшие еловые иглы, пепел или прах. Крохотная вытоптанная поляна вокруг землянки явно была обжита, неподалёку от входа лежало перевёрнутое деревянное корыто, а чуть поодаль, обнесённый неровными камнями, ещё дымился очаг. Словно существо, дух, кем бы он ни был, совсем недавно бодрствовал. Тяжелее всего вписывались в увиденное висевшие на грубой верёвке, натянутой между сучьями сбоку от землянки, выстиранные рубахи явно женского кроя. Эти холстины были настолько чужды в мрачном, безнадёжном окружающем колорите, что Баки как следует ущипнул себя за бедро, подозревая, что это морок. Но рубашки не рассеялись туманом. Так по-человечески обыденно.

Это была землянка ведьмы. Ведьма жила здесь, такая же не от мира сего, как друид. Ведьма, которая стирала свои рубахи, колотила их с древесной золой, от чего ткань стала серой, и вывешивала их на верёвку, чтобы высохли. Так же, как любая девка в любом поселении. Как любая служанка в его замке.

Баки сглотнул и снова выглянул из-за ствола, посмотрел на лениво покачивающиеся в безветрии рубахи. На перевёрнутое корыто на дочерна вытоптанной поляне. На засыпающий дымок в уличном очаге. Ведьма не могла быть чудовищем, не могла быть порождением ночи Самайна. Она была человеком. И Баки хотел удостовериться в этом.

Он выбрался из-за елового ствола и пошёл, крадучись. Ноги ступали мягко по посеревшему мху, им заросла вся земля между стволами — буро-серый ягель, который гасил любой звук, любое движение. Он весь был усыпан старыми, высохшими еловыми иглами. Шкура, которой ведьма завешивала вход в своё жилище, показалась Баки ветхой и истрёпанной. Словно в таком соседстве ничто не хотело служить долго, слишком быстро приходило в негодность.

Страшно было до того, что он испытывал давящую тяжесть внизу живота, настойчивое желание обмочиться — и держался только силой своих мыслей. Он был воином всю свою жизнь. Его готовили к этой стезе с детства — младший сын, ни на что больше не годный. Ему нравилось чувствовать свою силу и применять её. Он был готов даже оставшейся рукой биться с неведомым противником до последней капли крови.

Но сейчас он не чувствовал силы. Было так страшно… Волоски на руке встали дыбом, а на голове волосы, казалось, шевелились змеями. По спине то и дело стекали капли холодного пота, но Баки всё равно подошёл и замер у шкуры, прислушался. Всё было тихо — и внутри, и снаружи. Ни шороха, ни птичьего переклика.

Он взялся за полу шкуры и отвёл её в сторону, запуская внутрь землянки тусклый утренний свет.

По стенам висели пучки гниющих то ли от старости, то ли от сырости трав — и это первое, на что Баки обратил внимание, после смрадного, густого, тяжёлого духа, ударившего в нос. Запах тлеющей плоти, смерти, запах склепа, где оставляют мёртвых, не погребая их в огне или земле — Баки слышал о таком, но представить не мог. Воины рассказывали, что находили целые пещеры-склепы, где древние оставляли своих мертвецов.

Здесь был только один, и этого хватало. Он лежал на возвышенности, на шкурах, словно спал. Обнажённый, явно умерший очень давно, с кожей, туго обтянувшей остатки высохших мышц. Кое-где она истончилась и прорвалась, обнажая бело-жёлтые кости. Высохшие член и мошонка мертвеца выглядели отвратительно, Баки показалось, что часть члена словно отломалась и, возможно, рассыпалась прахом вокруг. Пальцы ног торчали и походили на птичьи лапы, просвечивало несколько рёбер и таз. Кожа на скуле съехала на бок ошмётком, обнажая под собой кость черепа. Словно кто-то гладил труп по щеке и был не слишком аккуратен.

Ведьма спала рядом с ним, близко. Слишком близко: обнимая мертвеца своей рукой поперёк груди, закинув на его ногу свою. Другая рука застыла в странно-серебристых волосах мертвеца, и между женскими пальчиками с длинными когтями застряли оторвавшиеся запутавшиеся волоски. Она дышала так спокойно. Хрупкое, красивое девичье тело — тоже обнажённое, только живое, сочное и манящее; и такая необъяснимая жуть разливалась вокруг этой картины, что Баки, отмерев, отпрянул назад, за шкуру, отскочил на несколько шагов и громко, надсадно освободил свой пустой желудок у ближайших еловых корней. Его трясло и рвало больно, с судорогами — чем-то прозрачным, едко пахнущим. Он никак не мог отделаться от застрявшего в носу запаха разложения, от погребающего под своей тяжестью ощущения ненормальности, дикости увиденного. Он корчился ещё и ещё, пока не упал в бессилии на мох. Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, и за еловыми голыми ветками не было видно неба. Они исчеркали его, сплелись над головой, как клетка для певчей птицы. Он подумал, что не сможет встать, не сможет вернуться. Ведьма проснется, найдет его здесь и убьёт. Слабость и безвольность разлились по нему знакомым холодом, пустили ледяные корни прямо у сердца, ноги пятками словно вросли в мох. Он моргнул, краем глаза заметив, как колыхнулась неподвижная прежде шкура. И вдруг услышал тихий хруст где-то над своей головой — так едва слышно крошится от чужих шагов ягель.

Друид возник над ним, словно морок, видение — и осел рядом на колени. Такой живой, такой взволнованный и желанный в этом царстве смерти. Такой… знакомый. До последней обтянутой тонкой кожей косточки на кистях рук.

— Баки… — выдохнул он и провёл своей прохладной ладонью по щеке, по губам — стирая оставшуюся желчь. — Баки, зачем ты пошёл за ней? Я ведь просил тебя. Баки… Ты мог погибнуть. Но не волнуйся. Я уже рядом, теперь всё будет хорошо.

Глаза у друида были знакомые, как холодные ручьи. Но смотрел он странно, так, как никогда раньше на него не смотрел. Баки хотел было нахмуриться, но мысль ускользала, а голос друида успокаивал, баюкал, и руки, скользящие под рубахой по груди, были такие приятно-прохладные… Он прикрыл глаза, глотая собственный стон. Стив пришел за ним. Он искал, сбивался с дороги, плутал по лесу. Но нашёл его. Он хотел защитить его?

— Полежи немного, сейчас станет лучше, Баки, — друид уже шептал, и прижимался ближе к телу, нависая сверху, потираясь так, что пах наливался тяжестью и желанием. — Сейчас все станет хорошо. Мы пойдем домой.

Тихий ласковый голос обволакивал. Баки смотрел в его глаза, и собственное зрение предавало, картинка расплывалась и мутилась. Стив наклонился совсем близко, ещё раз ласково провёл по его щеке, задумчиво улыбаясь — и вдруг опустился губами на губы, скользнул в рот языком, жарко, смело, и Баки застонал, приподнимая бёдра. Он так сильно хотел этого, так давно мечтал. Тело налилось тяжестью, голова кружилась от пробудившегося голода. Единственной рукой он прижал друида к себе, такого хрупкого, такого тёплого, такого смелого. Стив целовался, не давая отстраниться, снова и снова вылизывая изнутри, сплетаясь с его языком, зафиксировав лицо Баки в своих хрупких пальцах, и это лёгкое давление чувствовалось таким правильным, что Баки лизался в ответ так, как животные лижутся друг с другом перед вязкой. Он хотел выпить Стива до дна. Чувствовать его слюну, стекающую по губам, чувствовать его костлявое тело, его твёрдый член под рубахой. Он хотел взять его сейчас же. Сделать своим.

В голове оглушающе стучала кровь. Он толкнулся вверх, крепче прижимая к себе — и Стив понял. Оторвался от его губ, выпрямился, поудобнее устраиваясь сверху, словно оседлал Баки, как породистого жеребца. Почему-то мысли об этом были обжигающими, вязкими, и Баки не терпелось. Он рычал, впиваясь в бедро Стива пальцами. Тот медленно стянул рубаху и откинул её на мох, оставаясь нагим. Баки знал это тело, помнил до последнего белёсого шрама, до каждой россыпи веснушек и родинок. Он хотел его до животного, неконтролируемого желания — взять, порвать, поглотить. Присвоить, чтобы только его.

Стива не нужно было просить — он приподнялся и откинул килт с затвердевшей, вставшей плоти. Баки на миг прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание — он боялся выкипеть в пар вместе с бурлящим внутри желанием. А когда открыл, Стив начал медленно, с выражением полного экстаза на лице, насаживаться на него, сдавливать собой, жаром своего худого тела. Баки не дождался, не смог совладать с животным инстинктом, дёрнулся вверх. Стив резко вскрикнул, из его глаз потекли алые слёзы. Он до боли стиснул своими острыми пальцами ноги Баки, словно упреждая, выпрашивая передышку, но того было уже не остановить. Он жадно долбился в горячее, тугое и до того узкое, что самому впору плакать от боли, накрепко перемешанной с блаженством. Баки никогда и ни с кем не испытывал того, что чувствовал сейчас — всем телом, каждой его частью. Его плавило нестерпимое удовольствие. Он хотел прорасти в Стива. Пробиться насквозь. Видеть, как его член рывками натягивает изнутри кожу на худом, впалом животе. И он на самом деле видел это. Видел, как они срастаются в одно. И от этого в голове становилось жарче, муторнее — и он хотел ещё больше, сильнее, глубже. Стив надсадно закричал.

И Баки, не пытаясь удержаться, замычал в прикушенные губы и излился внутрь, со всей силы притянув Стива за бедро, насадив на себя. Судороги били его одна за одной, утягивая в омут непрекращающегося удовольствия, и Баки словно видел — как если бы Стив на мгновение стал полупрозрачным — как белёсое семя заполняет его, а собственная набухшая головка не даёт вытечь ему наружу. Они повязались, как вяжутся собаки в гоне, соединились в одно, и Баки не собирался выпускать Стива от себя ближайшую вечность.

Он замер, чувствуя, как судороги наконец стихают, и удовольствие из ненормально-яркого, неестественного становится тёплым и будто липким. Он посмотрел на Стива, пытаясь что-то сказать… пытаясь утешить, погладить хотя бы взглядом по лицу, волосам, тонкой шее.

Но Стив улыбнулся вдруг как-то неправильно, не по-настоящему. Больная улыбка застыла гримасой, оскалом на красивом лице. Взметнулась рука, Баки не успел понять, как, не смог ни крикнуть, ни рта раскрыть — он задыхался от ужаса, в кулаке Стив сжимал рукоять кривого костяного клинка. Баки видел такие. Клинки для жертвоприношений. Лицо Стива стало чужим, застывшей маской чудовища.

Он со всей силы опустил руку вниз, не раздумывая. И вспорол Баки живот.

Боль захлестнула неостановимым потоком. Друид бил и бил, брызги крови запачкали его задранную рубаху, он шептал только: ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу. Баки хотел орать, но не мог открыть рта. Его губы срослись, и даже стоны боли и ужаса выходили едва различимыми за отвратительным чавканьем. Сознание туманилось, терпеть не было никаких сил. Хотелось орать, чтобы заглушить взбесившиеся ощущения плоти, как его режут наживую.

Друид запустил руку в мешанину крови, кожи и мышц на его животе - словно в кого-то другого - и вытянул кулак с зажатой в нём кишкой. И рывком дёрнул вбок. Он улыбался.

Боли уже не было, только огромный ком пульсирующего вокруг него ужаса. Баки растворился, почувствовал, как сознание ускользает и глаза закатываются сами собой.

— Ванда, нет! Прекрати, ты убьешь его! Остановись!

Голос порвал кокон, как молния разрезает темное грозовое небо. Чистый, звонкий, совсем без хрипа. Сильный голос.

Баки распахнул глаза. Все тело болело, но Стива с ножом сверху не было. Стук сердца оглушал. Ведьма стояла у шкуры с протянутой в его сторону рукой, и глаза её, безумные, отсвечивали алым. Стив стоял в том месте, где тропа выводила на поляну, прямой как палка и до страшного бледный. Он загнанно дышал, опираясь на посох. В его свободной руке висела тушка кролика.

Помедлив всего миг, он замахнулся и кинул её в сторону ведьмы, и тушка мягко шлёпнулась на мох прямо у её ног.

— Возьми это взамен. Тебе ведь хватит. Оставь его для меня. Он больше не потревожит. Я… — он вздохнул, мимолетно скривившись, словно слова давили на него своим весом, — даю слово.

Ведьма подняла подношение, надкусила у шеи сквозь мех, подцепила длинным ногтем и ловким движением, словно это было легко и просто, рывком сняла с кролика шкуру, откинула ее в сторону на мох. И начала есть. Баки закрыл глаза.

— Идём, — позвал его Стив словно издалека, из темноты. — Пожалуйста, вставай, идём. Я не могу подойти ближе, — признался он. Смотрел так, что Баки мог взяться за этот взгляд, как за руку.

Он приподнялся, чтобы осмотреть живот. Он должен был умереть от кровопотери и выдернутой наружу кишки… Его живот был цел. На коже наливались синяки, но он был цел. Он лежал с задранным килтом весь перепачканный собственным семенем, и его член только-только начал опадать после того, как излился.

Осознание произошедшего окатило Баки волной огня. Это было ещё хуже, чем страх. Он не мог сказать, отчего так отвратительно гадко внутри, но он смог найти в себе силы подняться. Сначала на четвереньки, перекатившись на бок. А затем и на ноги. Его качало, и снова хотелось блевать. Он согнулся, но ничего не смог извергнуть из себя, только подавился спазмами.

А потом развернулся к друиду — и пошел. Настойчиво, с усилием переставляя ноги. Сначала медленно, потом все увереннее и быстрее. За спиной по-животному чавкала одичавшая от теплой крови ведьма. Стив потянул к нему руку, когда он приблизился.

Баки зло скривился и оттолкнул ее, не обращая внимания, как друид покачнулся от тычка.

А затем он побежал. Неуклюже, на одной своей сжигающей злости и лютой ненависти, подальше отсюда.

Сумасшедшая ведьма не сделала ничего особенного. Просто показала ему правду, каким он был на самом деле и чего заслуживал. Она была права, она должна была получить его. Зря друид вмешался.

Баки бежал по вымороженной тропе, обдирал кожу о торчащие еловые сучья и задыхался. Его глаза не видели ничего, все расплывалось. Он бежал и не знал, что ему делать дальше. Отвратительное внутри него проснулось и медленно ворочалось, предвкушая.


	12. Нити притяжения

Баки бежал, не останавливаясь и не разбирая дороги. Лес хлестал его ветками по лицу и плечам, больно царапал кожу, но это всё не имело значения после пережитого отвращения к самому себе. Переставлял ноги, одну за другой, не ожидая даже момента, когда ему полегчает. Бежал просто потому, что стоять на месте было невыносимо, как если ступни пронзали бы острые иглы и лезвия. Он узнал — словно вспомнил о себе что-то давно забытое, откинутое: чуда не случится. Это его суть: быть голодным, диким и кровожадным. Необузданным. Берущим свое без спросу и несущим смерть. И всё его милосердие и желание защищать зыбко угнездились только на одной-единственной надежде — что однажды друид тоже почувствует это выжигающее изнутри желание. Непреодолимую тягу к нему мыслями и телом. Захочет его — не из благодарности или не имея других вариантов, а искренне, по неодолимому велению изнутри. Что придёт к нему, погибающий без желаемого, и попросит: «Бери, умоляю, всего, до конца бери».

Этого не будет. Баки отчетливо, ясно понял — есть вещи, на которые истинный друид не способен. Потому что друид — дитя этого страшного леса. Дыхание туманных озёр, часть земли под ногами и красота того усеянного цветами луга. Как Баки был рожден для огня, крови и битв, так же мальчишка этот был для жизни, он был духом, и плотью, и кровяной влагой этих мест. Был для жизни, был самой жизнью, воплощённой по непонятной прихоти в хрупком тощем теле. Но не для того, чтобы отдаваться добровольно кому-то, такому грязному и отвратительному, как он, без остатка — потому что Баки не стерпел бы полумер. Если бы тот пришел — взял бы всего, до самой черты. До конца.

Но друид не для него. Никогда не был для него, и не будет.

Неожиданно Баки на всем ходу запнулся о корень и, пролетев вперёд в неловком кувырке, оказался на осыпающемся пологом обрыве. Спиной больно принял твёрдость земли и колючей жухлой травы, кубарем покатился вниз. Его вертело так быстро, что он толком и разглядеть ничего не успел, только на инстинкте прикрыл лицо локтем.

А после ощутил вдруг затянувшееся мгновение в воздухе, словно подлетел, и ухнул в ледяную воду. Ушёл далеко в глубину — тяжёлый был. Один воинский ремень чего стоил. Дыхания внутри груди было совсем чуть — не успел вдохнуть больше, пока катился кубарем. Выныривать или грести не хотелось. Вода острыми холодными иглами вцепилась в кожу лица и груди — Баки смотрел, как мутная толща взрезается крохотными серебристыми пузырьками, и те проплывают мимо, кверху. Его тянуло вниз. Вода не страшила. Баки никогда не боялся утонуть — он отлично плавал. Просто почувствовал оцепенение и безразличие. Словно кто-то, играючись, подкинул ему очередной шанс: замри, лишь отпусти свой вдох и не греби к поверхности. Не двигайся. Позволь себе закончить тут.

Он всё оседал вниз, бездумно вглядываясь в воду, пока не коснулся задницей дна. Удивительно, но было будто неглубоко: чуть оттолкнись ногами — и вынырнешь. Над головой так близко светлела поверхность. Он не спешил. Хотел сделать выбор, понять что-то, поступить, как мужчина, как воин, потерявший все, что ему дорого. Но голова стала пустой и тяжёлой, как бляхи на его поясе. Баки отдал жалкие крохи своего дыхания воде — и те прозрачными пузырями медленно и неуклюже поплыли наверх. Горло начало жечь, в голове застучали барабаны. Он мог бы остаться здесь насовсем. Пустить воду внутрь носа и рта, внутрь трахеи — и умереть. В конце концов, он слишком много раз уже обманывал смерть, он чувствовал усталость. Он думал, что готов.

Но он не был. Внезапно сжав под рубашкой кожу на груди ногтями так, что стало больно, Баки с силой оттолкнулся ногами и погреб рукой наверх. Культя только мешала: дёргалась, словно рука была целая и гребла наравне с правой. Плевать. Он вынырнул на поверхность. Долго плевался и фыркал, волосы облепили лицо, лезли в глаза, нос и рот, и никак не получалось хорошенько вдохнуть. Но потом Баки понял, что стоит — ноги крепко увязли в иле и песке, а голова была на поверхности — и начал дышать.

Каким же несравненным, совершенно блаженным чувством было просто вдыхать и выдыхать, и чувствовать, как грудь распирает от каждого вдоха. Как бешено, горячо колотится сердце. Он отчётливо увидел, как рядом с его ногой в толще воды проплыла большая рыбина. Вокруг озера воздух пах сладкой сыростью и преющими у самой кромки берега опавшими листьями. Ряской. Лесными запоздалыми кувшинками.

Баки вытащил своё тело на берег невероятным усилием. Пояс и килт намокли и весили, казалось, с целую корову, тянули вниз. Он упал на песок на колени и завалился набок, затем перевернулся на спину. Небо над головой, совсем недавно безжизненно-серое, расцветало всеми яркими оттенками голубого и белого, через облака пробивалось солнце. Баки глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Он не мог так поступить с ними обоими. Пускай он трус. Но… Друид не говорил ему ничего долгое время, только смотрел. _Это все из-за тебя. Все, что случилось, из-за тебя. Я замаран из-за тебя. Я злился из-за тебя. Убивал из-за тебя. Я похоронил своего наставника из-за тебя. Я всё ещё тут из-за тебя._ Каждый раз Баки читал это во взгляде, и хоть друид был костлявым мальчишкой, холод бежал у него по позвоночнику. Нет. Он не мог взять — и всё прекратить. Слишком много нитей, связавших их, притянувших к этой земле узлами, прибитых кольями для крепости. Пикты, его народ, пришёл в Дал-Риаду огнём и мечом, и знать, что с друидом что-то может случиться, если его не будет рядом, было в разы страшнее и хуже, чем думать, что он никогда к Баки не придет, не предложит себя всего без остатка.

И когда понимание этого утвердилось в голове, одно-единственное в центре пустоты, Баки выдохнул и открыл глаза.

И увидел обрыв, с которого он сверзился в озеро. Увидел на нём старую, корявую берёзу, крепкий ствол, которой чудом миновала его голова. Увидел кромку обрыва с пожухлой травой и друида, сидящего на самом краю и свесившего ноги вниз, друида, прикрытого ветвями с кое-где пожелтевшими листьями, словно рябым тканым покрывалом. Их взгляды встретились. Друид смотрел на него во все глаза, и глаза его были огромными и яркими, как живое осеннее небо. Баки сел, боясь потерять вдруг этот взгляд. А потом встал — и пошел. К нему, ближе, словно тянули веревкой. Сколько друид тут сидел? Все видел? Или самый конец?

— Я думал, ты решил утонуть. Чтобы наконец упокоиться. Я бы вытащил тебя и погреб по законам твоего народа, — сказал он тихо и очень отчётливо на странной смеси языков, когда Баки взобрался к нему на холм. Баки вобрал, понял каждое слово, всё так же глядя в глаза. И не мог сдержать спазм лица, по ощущениям напоминавший кривую полуулыбку. Такой хрупкий, такой красивый, такой страшный. Как сама жизнь.

— И голову бы мне отрезал? Чтобы я не вернулся с той стороны?

 _Я ведь вернусь,_ Баки думал об этом, но не сказал. Голос звучал хрипло. Горло драло, и немного кружилось всё вокруг, только Баки не отвлекался. Слушал. Ждал. Друид ничего не ответил, упрямо поджал губы. Потом встал с вороха жухлой травы, одернул хламиду и шагнул куда-то в сторону.

— Идём. Тебе нужен огонь. И мёд.

В другой раз Баки громко захохотал бы, ударил себя в грудь и сказал, что ему нужен эль и девка, чтобы отогрела собой его промерзшие насквозь яйца. Сейчас он просто пошел за друидом, мокрый и потерянный, безрукий, ступая след в след. Едва смотрел перед собой и бездумно вылавливал блики на светлых, взлохмаченных волосах и примятом пятачке на затылке, который говорил о том, как крепко и сладко друид спал совсем недавно.

— Не ходи больше к Ванде. Она может убить. Ты чужой тут, — сказал Стив, не оборачиваясь. Ветки сухо похрустывали под его обвязанными оленьей кожей ступнями.

Баки хотел усмехнуться ему в спину. Но потом вспомнил не целиком даже, а лишь тень того, что испытал на той мертвой поляне, и ком снова встал в его горле. Крайнее удовольствие. Крайний ужас. Он не собирался повторять. Смерть жила в чаще. Если друид мог с ней уживаться, то и Баки придется смириться с ней. Научиться.

— Не спросишь, что ведьма показала мне? — Баки раскрыл рот, когда ощутил, что снова может говорить. Хотел подпустить яда, задеть. — Я видел, что ведьма спит с трупом, обнимая его во сне. Там все провоняло мертвечиной.

Стив вдруг остановился и обернулся, и взгляд его был поражённым и печальным.

— Значит, не ушел. Я говорил ему уйти. Пока не поздно. Он не ушел…

Баки нахмурился. Стив отвернулся, неловко покачнувшись, и снова пошел вперёд. Только теперь медленнее и тяжелее, словно что-то начало тянуть его плечи вниз. Они шли и молчали долго, и Баки впервые не следил за тропинкой, пытаясь понять что-то из спутанных, коротких фраз Стива.

— Это был Петро. Ее брат-близнец. Ванда выпила его своим даром. Как пьет лес вокруг. Пьет любую жизнь, не умеет не пить. Никто не может быть рядом с ней долго. Петро мог. Но он тоже исчезал, просто слишком медленно. Истончался. Я говорил ему уйти. Но, значит, он не ушел, — Стив звучал горько, и говорил непривычно много, торопливо, мешая пиктские и кельтские слова, но Баки отчего-то всё понимал. — Не захотел оставлять. А Ванда не смогла отпустить. Вот почему она сошла с ума. Я не знал. Теперь не могу подойти близко, — он схватился за хламиду по центру груди. — Больно.

Баки не хотел, чтобы было больно. Грустная история ведьмы не особенно трогала его. Он лишь задумался о том, как ведьма жила в чаще с единственным человеком, кто мог быть с ней, и как сошла с ума, когда он ушел, когда не осталось больше, за что держаться. А ещё думал о том, как они жили в этой глуши одни, как спали обнаженные на одном ложе, как… Баки мотнул головой, отгоняя дурное видение пожелтевшей кости и полной девичьей груди.

— Петро иногда приходил ко мне с наставником. Раньше. Мы… говорили. Он охотился и рыбачил, я собирал травы. Ванда не может ничего добыть, все живое бежит от нее далеко. Она всегда ждёт, что принесёт охота. Люди всегда боялись её, даже когда она помогала. Петро не хватало общества людей. Он тосковал в лесу, тяготился и скучал по своей деревеньке. Я видел это в его глазах. Но они не могли по одному. Целое, поделенное надвое.

— Он тоже был друидом? — почему-то спросил Баки.

Стив шумно выдохнул.

— Скорее, охотником. Быстрым, как ветер. Мог что угодно поймать, хоть зайца, хоть птицу. Рыбу из воды доставал руками.

Баки кивнул, хоть Стив, упрямо идущий по самой чаще леса, не мог видеть. В голове рассказанное не укладывалось, и думать о ведьме и её брате-охотнике дальше не хотелось. Он всё одно возвращался в мыслях к широкому ложу и двум обнаженным телам — мёртвому и живому. Вместо этого он не мог смолчать:

— Когда ты нашёл меня, — начал он, — ведьма показывала мне тебя. Так по-настоящему. Словно ты пришел ко мне сам. Просил меня быть с тобой. И я взял тебя. Ты был таким, — Баки хотел бы сказать, передать как-то, но перехватило горло. — А потом ты достал лезвие и…

Друид остановился так резко, что Баки едва не налетел на него, оборвав фразу. Остановился и сжал свои худые костлявые кулаки, насупился.

— Ты уже забрал у меня всё, — глухо выдавил Стив, не оборачиваясь, словно тщательно выверяя каждое слово. — От меня не убудет, если возьмёшь немного больше. Я уже… всё одно весь грязный.

А потом он точно так же зашагал вперед. Тяжело, упрямо, не оборачиваясь. Каждый шаг был словно по кровящей ране — так Баки чувствовал его. Больно. Он стоял, ошарашенный, и пытался что-то понять. Его прокляли? Или позволили? Он не понимал. Ничего не понимал. Поднял взгляд от прелой земли, от веток, переломленных чужими ступнями, запутался в льняных волосах. Друид уходил всё дальше.

Уши у него горели алым.


	13. Чёрной ночью Самайна

Дни тянулись за днями размеренно и спокойно, как лесные пауки тянут свои паутины: вопреки ветрам и звериным тропам, у них нет иных дел.

Баки занимался тем, что учился жить без руки. Не было задачи важнее, не было ничего, что ему следовало бы делать в хозяйстве у друида, в его маленьком и простом мире, и всё же он делал. Вламывался в установленный Стивом ход вещей, опережал, тренировался через собственную неуклюжесть и боль. Он носил воду из ближайшего ручья, чтобы наполнить размокшие деревянные бочки водой. Сами они наполнялись дождями не слишком охотно, осень стояла на редкость сухая. Словно вся влага вылилась в те страшные, ненастные ночи, давно оставшиеся позади. Баки колол дрова, с неприятным чувством тревоги понимая, что поленьев под навесом становится все меньше, и совсем скоро настанет тот день, когда ему придётся идти в лес, чтобы искать подходящие для сруба деревья. Рубить их. И как-то волочь до землянки. Баки отчаянно боялся где-то очень глубоко внутри себя, и каждый раз, когда думал об этом, у него потела ладонь. Он боялся, что не справится. Что не сможет сделать то, что раньше делал играючи, не задумываясь. Потому что даже колоть поленья на чурбаки было для него задачей высшей воинской концентрации и ловкости. Он был калекой — и чувствовал себя соответственно. Неуклюжим, неповоротливым медведем, для которого собственная мощь и вес были теперь помехой, а не преимуществом.

Но Баки предвкушал голодную зиму и то, как он, скорее всего, усохнет за это время. Как станет меньше, легче и, возможно, перестанет чувствовать себя так нелепо. Свыкнется с этой пустотой слева и с тем, как остаток руки постоянно пытается реагировать на то, что Баки хочет сделать, забывая, что руки нет, и это не изменится.

Он начал осваивать пращу. Самое простое оружие на птиц и мелких зверьков, ведь лук стал ему недоступен, а в том, что догонит косулю с охотничьим ножом, Баки не был уверен. Он собирался смастерить арбалет и стрелы к нему, но ему нужна была помощь Стива для этого. На этом месте Баки всегда спотыкался, ведь даже после того их разговора о ведьме они так толком и не общались. Казалось, друид живёт в каком-то собственном мире, который пересекается с миром Баки только иногда: в месте, где горит очаг, когда они разделяют трапезу, и по заходу солнца внутри землянки, где на шкурах совсем близко были их ложа. Где они спали, разделённые только сдвинутыми к гаснущему огню камнями, от которых после всю ночь идёт мягкий жар. Стив занимался своими таинственными друидскими делами, в которые Баки боялся лезть — боялся напортачить что-то, даже травы, что Стив собирал то рано поутру, то на вечерней заре, совсем уже жёлтые и бесполезные, по мнению Баки, он не трогал. А Стив в один из дней набил этими терпко, до одури приятно, по-осеннему пахнущими травами полотняный мешок и без слов оставил на шкуре Баки. Он сделал это молча, просто потому что захотел, и в момент понимания произошедшего жаркое, растапливающее все мысли и сомнения тепло прокатилось внутри. Баки подавился воздухом и ничего не смог сказать. Только ночью, когда Стив мирно и размеренно засопел, с тяжёлым вздохом уткнулся носом в подарок и долго, долго дышал, пока не заснул спокойным сном. Баки очень давно не спал так хорошо. Прежде едва ли не каждую ночь к нему приходили выматывающие видения о том, как он с дикой, ярко ощутимой пронизывающей болью теряет не только руку, но и медленно лишается каждой части тела на том поле, как теряет свои внутренности, как истекает кровью, разорванный на мелкие куски, и при этом чувствует каждую свою потерянную часть. Как спустя бесконечно долгое время умирает навсегда. И никогда уже не может иметь того, что имеет сейчас рядом с друидом. Эти навязчивые сновидения пугали до холодного пота и не приносили облегчения и отдохновения ночью. И теперь, когда у него был этот мешок с сеном, как Баки окрестил его про себя, больше кошмары не приходили по его душу. Словно травы или странная вышивка по краю красными нитками, которую Баки и не разглядел сначала, отпугивала их. Словно Стив заговорил её, прежде чем отдать, упросил отгонять зло. Он не знал. И ему было всё равно, сколько в этом мешке колдовства. Прежде, когда из маленького мальчика он вырос и стал молодым воином, мужем, о Баки заботился только его наставник. Брок делал это в своей странной грубоватой манере, что не всегда можно было найти заботу за тычками и издёвками. Он научил его выживать и никогда не сдаваться, не ждать милостей, а брать их своими собственными руками, выгрызать зубами, если было нужно. И уж точно никто прежде не заботился о его сне. Юношами они каждый день уставали как собаки и отрубались, едва заваливались спать все вместе, бок к боку, и Баки был с ними, хотя имел свою комнату в замке. Он не особенно любил быть там, потому что не чувствовал себя уютно среди камня и чересчур мягкой кровати. Он знал, что однажды возглавит этих мальчишек — и жаждал знать каждого так хорошо, как только мог. Жаждал быть для них всем, и чтобы они были для него всем, чтобы мог доверять свою спину и рассчитывать на каждого как на себя. Стив же проявлял заботу по-другому. В мелочах, к которым Баки часто был слеп, а когда прозревал — Стив всегда оказывался где-то далеко, и отблагодарить его сразу не было возможности. А после Баки не мог, отчего-то чувствовал себя скованно и глупо. Так у него появилась плетёная из ивовых прутьев корзина, полная ровных, почти одинаковых камней для пращи. Каждый день неизвестно откуда бралось свежее мясо, обмазанное глиной и запечённое на огне, и головки дикого лука, который Баки обожал. Словно сами собой набирались небольшие лукошки с брусникой и клюквой, и однажды затрепетала на прохладном ветру выстиранная тайком рубаха. Каждая мелочь — как ответ на полные бочки с водой, на наколотые и сложенные в поленницу дрова, на чистый от вчерашней золы очаг… Они будто бы играли друг с другом в безмолвную игру по особым правилам, и Баки никак не мог понять, что же будет светить победителю, если таковой объявится. И как им стать?

Всё, что делал Баки, это старался не смотреть на Стива лишний раз и не думать. Не вспоминать сумасшедшую ведьму и её отравляющее мысли видение, не вспоминать сладко-горькие на вкус слова друида, отдающие то ли обреченностью, то ли надеждой. Каждый день у Баки набиралось забот, и он мог позволить себе забыться в них. Это помогало. Спасало его от душных и таких сладких мыслей. Осенний день так короток, а зимний будет ещё короче. Баки не знал, сколько ещё сможет держаться, засыпая и просыпаясь с друидом почти бок о бок в тесной берлоге. Но честно собирался тянуть до последнего. Собирался держать себя в узде, даже когда станет невмоготу. А когда это время наступит — уйти в лес, к тому озеру, у берега уже покрывающегося паутиной тонкого, едва заметного льда, и снова упасть в воду, чтобы вернуть себе утраченное самообладание.

Он не считал дни, просто смотрел вокруг и каждый раз подмечал, как всё меняется. С каким лёгким, призрачным, звуком опадали с деревьев последние листья. Как неестественно пусто и прозрачно стало в лесу, как тревожно переговаривались на ветру деревья и молчали попрятавшиеся задолго до заката птицы, а ковёр под ногами переливался всеми оттенками от изумрудно-зелёного до бордово-винного цвета. Баки выбрался из-за шкуры и так и замер, взглядом прикипев к хрустальному небу и кромке леса за опушкой. Шорохи и звуки доносились до него медленно и глухо, словно из потустороннего мира. Природа готовилась к Самхейну, чувствовала, что грядёт чёрная ночь, и старалась укрыться от неё. Баки прикрыл глаза и только дышал мутным воздухом, предчувствуя, ожидая чего-то. Знака? Подсказки? Он настороженно раскручивал кистью пращу, к которой уже как следует приноровился, и та издавала едва слышный свист. Сегодня ночью будет великий гон. Страшная охота, во время которой никому лучше не оказываться у неё на пути. Баки помнил, как в замке все окна запирались ставнями, и никого не оставалось на внутреннем дворе, забирали с собой даже куриц и собак. Потому что тех, кто оставался в Самхейн на улице, поутру не находили.

Баки собирался поохотиться с пращой впервые и надеялся, что не вернётся домой без добычи. Он долго тренировался и почувствовал, наконец, что готов. Он мог сшибить заранее выбранную на сосне шишку метким броском камня. Праща оказалась отличным вариантом для него, однорукого калеки. И это чувство, словно не всё ещё потеряно, словно ему есть на что надеяться, ненужно и ядовито расползалось теплом внутри груди.

Баки отчаянно не хватало собак. С ними охотиться было бы намного проще. Он сам, хоть и был опытным следопытом, убил несколько дней, чтобы найти место тетеревиного тока не слишком далеко от поляны с их берлогой. Их резкая, настойчивая песня не раз доносилась до него поутру. И сейчас, проверив за спиной повешенную на длинной лямке через грудь суму с камнями для пращи, Баки ещё раз втянул в себя холодный воздух — и отправился в сторону случайно найденного птичьего царства. В тот раз он издалека увидел примятую траву и птичьи перья, оставшиеся от драк самцов. И знал, что к середине осени молодняк уже достаточно подрос, чтобы улетать далеко от жировки. Он надеялся выбить одного-двух окрепших птенцов. Потому что на самом деле ему было страшно сидеть в бездействии на поляне в ожидании Самхейна. И только сейчас, тихо пробираясь через лес, Баки понял, что не чувствует неприятного волнения, что поселилось внутри после утренних слов Стива: «Самхейн сегодня ночью. Мы должны укрыться тут до захода солнца и укрепить изнутри шкуру, чтобы не сорвало. Будет буря».

Мысли о Стиве, заспанном и немного помятом с утра, ещё до того, как он вдоволь наплещется, фыркая, над бочкой с ледяной водой, едва не стоили Баки успешной охоты. Он отвлёкся, и стая из трёх подросших тетеревов выпорхнула из густого куста слева, прямо у него из-под ног. Птицы забили крыльями, поднимаясь к деревьям и пытаясь затеряться между переплетений веток, но Баки был воином всю свою сознательную жизнь. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы заученным движением кисти раскрутить пращу и точно метнуть засвистевший в воздухе камень. Он успел сбить двух; третий тетерев удачно затерялся между еловых лап. Одна тушка упала замертво к его ногам, второй птенец ещё трепыхался, зацепившись за ветку. Не долго раздумывая, Баки снял его и чуть придавил ногой, стараясь не слишком помять. А затем быстро свернул ему шею, чтобы не мучился. Коротко хрустнуло, и тельце, всё в бурых перьях, обмякло. Баки почувствовал, как гордость за самого себя распирает его. Впервые он добыл мясо. Впервые он доказал себе — и докажет Стиву, что не обуза. Что может быть полезен. Он думал об этом всю недолгую дорогу до землянки, где поудобнее сел на расколочный пень и, зажав первую тушку между коленей, принялся ощипывать. Было страшно неудобно, Баки ругался сквозь зубы, но делал своё дело — перья летели во все стороны. Он думал, что это особенный день. Быть может, даже день его возрождения как охотника. И, кто знает, возможно, как воин он тоже не совсем потерян. Он старался не думать так далеко.

Друид показался незадолго до заката. Вышел из леса, замер ненадолго, когда заметил Баки, сидящего на улице у открытого очага, и всё же подошёл ближе. Будто запах печеной птицы тянул его, и Баки прекрасно знал, как тот был голоден после дня скитаний непонятно где. Стив не брезговал мясом. Больше не брезговал. Баки едва удерживался от того, чтобы не светиться ярче закатного солнца, когда Стив устроился рядом на пне для расколки, шумно втянул запах носом.

— Вкусно пахнет.

— Тетерев, — ответил Баки. — Пращей сбил. Теперь это моё оружие для охоты.

Стив издал тихий одобрительный звук.

— Тебе больше не нужно никого убивать, — осторожно сказал Баки, но друид ничего не ответил. Только сидел и смотрел на тлеющие угли. А потом, когда Баки только привык к окутавшей их тишине, сказал:

— Нам нужно поторопиться. Я приготовил палки, нужно растянуть шкуру и укрепить её жердями изнутри. Иначе ветер чёрной охоты… — Стив замолчал и вдруг очень серьёзно, устало посмотрел на Баки. — Если я буду рваться уйти куда-то сегодня после захода солнца, не пускай меня. Иначе я не вернусь.

Баки фыркнул. Нашёл, кому говорить то, что каждый ребёнок знает. Баки слышал и видел, как особенно чувствительные к смене сезонов люди рвались выйти из-под защиты крыши своего дома в Самхейн. И тех, кому это удавалось, больше не видели. Баки знал, что ни за что не выпустит Стива на улицу сегодня после захода солнца. Даже если тот будет прилагать все силы для этого. Стив предчувствовал Самхейн как вся тревожно замершая вокруг них природа: был бледнее обычного, и под лучистыми прохладными голубыми глазами улеглись глубокие тени. Он выглядел вымотанным.

— Не пущу, — только и сказал Баки. Это будто бы помогло — Стив немного расслабился, даже плечи, вечно торчащие в стороны, как два подрезанных крыла, опустились вниз. Он даже представить не мог, что его ждёт.

Они съели тетерева медленно, смакуя сочное и мягкое, сладковатое на вкус мясо, а кости Стив выбросил подальше от землянки, в подлесок, чтобы не привлекать лесное зверье. Чем ниже садилось багровое солнце, тем больше Баки замечал странностей за ним. Над мягкой верхней губой Стива выступили мелкие капельки пота. Они укрылись в землянке и теперь распялили шестами шкуру на входе, уперев края палок в твёрдые стены. Стив начал дрожать, и, наконец, без слов лёг на свою лежанку, укрылся краем шкуры и свернулся под ней комком, как озябший щенок.

Баки показалось, что он услышал это первым — низкий далёкий вой, словно ветер стал живым и начал стонать. А после резко налетела буря, заколотила комками сухой почвы по шкуре, задула изо всех сил. И как бы Баки ни старался сидеть рядом со Стивом и просто смотреть в разведённый внутри дома отпугивающий нежить огонь, ему было дико страшно внутри. Никогда его ещё от чёрного торжества Самхейна не отделяло что-то настолько тонкое и зыбкое, как старая шкура.

Снаружи что-то выло и скреблось, царапая стволы деревьев. Оно надвигалось, становилось ближе, и Баки казалось, что он чувствует это не хуже Стива — Великий гон начался. Где-то в чаще, совсем ещё далеко, залаяли призрачные собаки — раскатисто, пугающе. Баки понял, что ему очень не хватает своего меча именно сейчас. Чтобы успокоиться, чтобы…

Стив вдруг сел посреди лежанки, а потом и скинул шкуру вниз.

— Мне жарко, — сказал он, едва в силах говорить, очень медленно. Его глаза были странно-мутными, словно он уже спал. Сказал так — и начал раздеваться. И как только скинул рубаху на земляной пол, толкнул Баки и попытался прорваться к шкуре. Баки больно свалился спиной на земляной пол, не удержавшись на коленях. Он успел поймать Стива за ногу и ещё раз удивился, каким тот был вертлявым и худым. — Пусти, — забился Стив. — Мне нужно идти. Нужно туда.

Пугающий нечеловеческий гул нарастал. Баки ощущал, как тревога затапливает его, лишает возможности думать хоть о чём-то ещё, и Стив, словно в него вселился кто-то другой, не добавлял ясности. Баки ухватил его покрепче рукой и прижал к собственной груди и животу. Стив крупно дрожал, пот лился с его висков. Баки хотел лизнуть влажную, солёную и безумно нежную кожу, запах дурманил его, но просто не смог себе разрешить это. Знал, что нельзя. Стив бился в его однорукой хватке, и Баки чувствовал на собственной шкуре, с какой страшной силой его тянет наружу. Это пугало. Это было упоительно. От Стива пахло горьким мёдом. Он царапался и издавал звуки, как рассерженная лисица. А потом неожиданно ловко повалил наземь и оседлал сверху, полуголый и костлявый, горячий, как раскалённый уголь. Сладко заёрзал на его бёдрах, но глаза его заволокло, и Баки сомневался, что Стив хоть немного понимал, что делает. Баки изо всех сил держал его за предплечье, когда Стив наклонился вдруг к нему и зашептал в уши, в губы, в щёки, снова и снова касаясь кожи сухой корочкой на губах: «Возьми меня. Ты ведь хочешь. Возьми. Возьми…» Он шептал так заразительно и безудержно, и всё тёрся сверху, что Баки, ненавидя своё тело за это, почувствовал, как быстро твердеет член. Как несётся наперегонки дурное сердце. Он впился рукой в руку Стива до синяков и опомнился только когда тот застонал — будоражаще, протяжно. «Возьми меня… Или отпусти…» Баки чувствовал, словно по крыше землянки топочут дикие кони. Словно по ней несутся обезумевшие от гона собаки, словно воет в бушующем ветру одинокий охотничий рожок. Он зажмурился изо всех сил. А когда открыл глаза, у Стива в свободной руке был нож. Его длинный охотничий нож, острый, как лунный серп, - он вытащил его у Баки из-за пояса. Стив держал его за широкую рукоять, уткнув остриём посередине ямочки между выдающихся ключиц, и его впалая грудь ходила ходуном от шумного прерывистого дыхания. Вязкая красная капля набухла и скатилась вниз, прочертив по бледной коже алый след. Словно брусничный сок. Баки оторопел и на миг ослабил хватку.

— Пусти меня! — хрипло прорычал Стив, смотря куда-то мимо Баки, и дёрнул ещё зажатую в хватке руку. Этого хватило, чтобы привести Баки в чувство. Он коротко выдохнул, выбил нож одним точным движением, перекатился и подмял Стива под себя, укрыл собой, затянул их на свою шкуру и так и остался лежать, шумно дыша, терпя больные тычки, царапание и бесполезное рычание. Стив не сдавался до последнего, пока зовущий вой не заглох снаружи, и буря не стихла, оборачиваясь обычным осенним затяжным дождём. Только тогда успокоился и он — не сразу, медленно возвращаясь в этот мир, к Баки. Тот возвышался над ним незыблемым курганом, словно обезумевший друид был его главной опорой в этом мире. Сокровищем.

Стив обмяк, коротко всхлипывая, и Баки отпустило от зашкалившего напряжения. Он осторожно опустился сверху. Ему казалось, словно он держал его всю ночь, держал его вечность. Голова стала неподъёмной и тяжёлой, а мышцы гудели. Не раздумывая, он перевернулся на бок, обессиленно сгрёб всхлипывающего Стива ближе к себе и прижал спиной к своей груди. Не глядя, нащупал шкуру, накрыл их и провалился в сон без сновидений. Ему чудилось, словно Стив всё шепчет ему то ли «прости», то ли «спасибо», но разобрать, что именно, не смог.


	14. Жарче огня гореть

Ночь словно решила отгрызать у дня по кусочку, всё больше и больше, пока не остался лишь жалкий серый клочок до и после полудня. То недолгое время, когда бледное, цвета жирного молока солнце как-то пробивалось к земле сквозь белёсую пелену зимней дымки, сплошь устилающей небо. Воздух стал недвижным и прозрачно-холодным. И каждый раз, когда Баки высовывал свой нос из-за шкуры и вдыхал полной грудью, он обжигал ему всё внутри, вымораживал до острой боли. Потом, конечно, проходило, но невольно Баки хмурился всё чаще, подолгу смотря на огонь внутри землянки. Тот должен был гореть постоянно, и всё, чем сейчас мог и должен был заниматься Баки, это рубить сухостой, заготавливать дрова и охотиться.

Он поднимался рано, словно кто-то подходил и с силой толкал его в плечо — и Баки будто просыпался от этого. Просыпался часто раньше друида, каждый раз вспоминая ночь и утро после Самхейна. Тепло обнажённого тела, хрупкого, с острыми локтями и коленями. Тела, доверчиво прижавшегося к нему кожа к коже. Тела, которое было нельзя, и от этого только сильнее кружилась голова и стучало в груди, словно Баки перебрал доброго вина. Он вспоминал тяжесть двух шкур, наваленных сверху, и собственный жар, который не грел уже, а бездумно сжигал изнутри. И смирение, вдруг затопившее с первым лучом солнца. Покой, такую незыблемую тишину внутри, которую прежде Баки не знал — когда друид, Стив, доверчиво и беззащитно ткнулся ему носом куда-то под ключицу, да так и замер.

У него были свои дела в преддверии холодов. У друида — свои. Иногда тот вставал раньше и уходил куда-то совсем затемно. И Баки понадобилось прочитать однажды его следы, когда на замёрзшую твёрдую землю выпала первая крупитчатая позёмка. Прочитать и понять, что друид ходит к ведьме. И таскает ей мясо, которое Баки добывал для них.

Он тогда схватил топор и с такой силой врубил его в ближайший ствол, что потом долго, долго пытался вытащить, неловкое однорукое чудовище. Злой пот тёк по его лбу, вискам и шее, в глазах едко и обидно щипало. А хоть бы она и сдохла. Сдохла от голода, рядышком с тем трупом, с которым она спит, обнимаясь. Он, Баки, не стал бы лить слёз. Пускай бы сгинула. Друиду осталось бы меньше работы. И мясо их было бы целее.

И зачем-то каждый раз Баки всё равно ходил и бил больше птицы и зайцев, чем им было нужно. Так много, сколько мог унести, сколько мог забить, пока дичь сама шла ему в руки. Порочный замкнутый круг, из которого он не мог выбраться. В голове у себя хотел бы убить её, злился до белой пелены перед глазами. А на деле — не мог. Стив возвращался оттуда и зачем-то каждый раз высматривал Баки, пытался поймать взгляд. И робкая, какая-то незнакомая этому лицу улыбка касалась краешков его губ — на миг всего. Чтобы снова исчезнуть, будто ветер сдувал или снежная крупа стирала её с кожи.

Друид прибирал свои травы в пучки и развешивал их под сводом берлоги, пока весь свод не превратился в травяной полог. Травы впитывали в себя запахи дыма и ароматы готовящейся еды, но друида это не волновало, а вслед за ним перестал об этом думать и Баки. Особенно после того, как увидел Стива с большой костяной иглой в руке и вощёной воском нитью, сгорбившегося у огонька в их очаге, поближе к свету. На его коленях лежала шкура, и Баки, завесившись отросшими волосами, начал исподтишка выглядывать, что это друид растачивает. Перешивает ли? Время близилось к закату, когда становилось совсем непроглядно темно, и рукава у меховой накидки были слишком длинными для друида. Быть может, одёжа его наставника. Она была бы как раз по друидовым плечам, и хоть руки у него были не столь длинные, известно, что лишнее отрезать всегда проще чем сшить. А потом Стив не глядя кинул шкуркой в него и принялся выжидать, смотря не в глаза, а куда-то на подбородок.

— Надевай. Скоро станет совсем холодно.

Баки тогда поймал его взгляд, наконец, и сжал своим, словно кулаком. Почувствовал будто бы, как по чужой спине прошла крупная дрожь. Его собственная нижняя челюсть уже выдвинулась вперёд, перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки. Порыв злости едва не лишил его разума. Он как мог осадил себя, натянул меховушку на голову, сунул руку в рукав. Шкура села на рубаху как влитая, расписанные плечи пришлись впору. Даже пустой отрезанный до половины и зашитый слева рукав служил немым укором тому, как он раньше не понял. Баки резко поднялся и замер на входе, нырнул под полог, и пока шкура ещё не опустилась за его спиной, обернулся. Посмотрел в глаза друиду, который словно сжался под этим взглядом, развернулся и вышел в темноту и ветер, швыряющий в лицо первый снег. Холод медленно пробирался под его одежду, путался в волосах, ледяной змеёй заползал в рукав. Железной ладонью забрался под килт и будто сжал яйца, огладил голые бёдра. А ведь ещё даже не середина зимы, и до Белтейна так далеко. Доживут ли? Одежду нужно было менять. Просить у друида тёплые кожаные штаны на меху под килт из тех шкур, что они успели заготовить, потому что не успевал он сходить до ветру, как мошонка начинала звенеть на морозе.

Деревья, растерявшие последние золотые листья-капли, тихо вздыхали, когда ветер набирал силу. Это был не скрип, а кашель тяжёлого больного, и роща, так полюбившаяся Баки летом, теперь казалась неуютной и серой, казалась ловушкой, как частая рыболовная сеть, накинутая на небо. Внутри с каждым древесным вздохом поднималась тревога. Только поэтому он не пошёл далеко, как хотел изначально. Облегчившись у ствола старой осины, Баки развернулся и побрёл обратно к берлоге. Бодро, прижав руку к животу, чтобы хоть как-то помешать ветру забираться в единственный рукав. И когда нырнул под полог берлоги, в дымное тепло и свет, когда шкура закрыла холод с той стороны, огородив их маленький и хлипкий мирок на двоих, друид глянул на него с непонятной решимостью и почему-то виной, будто хотел что-то сказать, но всё не говорил и не говорил, а Баки просто спёкся уже выжидать. Потому и перестал, ничего не ждал уже. Не давал себе повода надеяться на осмысленный разговор. Друид молчал, и Баки принял это, как должное.

— Это всё наставника, — хрипло проговорил вдруг Стив, глухо и неразборчиво, но Баки понял сразу, по-животному навострил уши. И друид начал что-то искать рядом с собой, пока не протянул ему ещё один свёрток. Протянул, дожидаясь, пока Баки подойдёт ближе и заберёт из его рук. — Должны подойти. Перешить не смогу, кожа толстая. Каждую дырку придётся колоть шилом.

Баки перевёл взгляд на худые, уже чуть узловатые пальцы рук. На левой какой-то тряпицей друид замотал большой палец. В глазах Баки снова мимолётно потемнело. Видят боги, он сам бы всё сделал. Он ни о чём не просил ещё, хоть и собирался. Его прошило острой болью внутри — непонятной, незнакомой и от этого страшной. Словно что-то там, под кожей, за дугами костей испортилось, сломалось ли. Пришло в негодность. Боль случалась, когда он смотрел на Стива. Когда тот делал что-то подобное. Что-то, что Баки не мог никак себе объяснить. Он склонил голову в неявном благодарном кивке и вернулся на своё ложе, на шкуру. Поудобнее уселся, отложил в сторону свёрток и наклонился ниже, принимаясь за своё заделье: недавно он начал переплетать рукояти всех своих ножей после охотничьего сезона заготовленными специально для этого мягкими кожаными ремешками-полосками. Старые местами совсем протёрлись, и оплётка свисала с рукояти, мешая охоте или разделке. У них были свои дела, у каждого. Баки закрылся волосами от чужого взгляда, оставив незавешенным место для света от очага, и принялся за работу. Однорукому всё было тяжело, но он наловчился крепко сжимать бёдрами лезвие и даже не думать о помощи. Изнутри пекло, как пекло всегда, когда они были один на один, разделённые только камнями и жаром очага.

Совсем недавно Стив открыл ему небольшой погреб — подземный схорон у дальней стены под наваленными шкурами и досчатой заслонкой. Места там было немного, едва ли сам Стив поместится, если присядет на корточки. Но оттуда тянуло стужей, не так, как на улице, и всё же. Места хватало для шести плотно сдвинутых в два рядка небольших бочонков, о содержимом которых Стив промолчал, а Баки привычно не стал спрашивать, и крюков, на которых ждали своего часа освежёванные и выпотрошенные тушки с удачной охоты. Совсем скоро мясо сможет храниться прямо на улице, на трескучем морозе. Баки добыл достаточно зайчатины, чтобы из содранных шкур собрать им со Стивом тёплые капюшоны на голову. И сейчас, пока рука была занята монотонной работой, он думал, думал о том, как бы справиться с этим делом самому. Без левой руки он чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным в шитье. Он сидел и хмурился, крепко зажав лезвие ножа между бёдер. Как провернуть задуманное, если никак не выходило? От огня было тепло и светло, по ногам к животу поднимался жар. Его просаленные волосы свешивались и закрывали лицо от взглядов Стива, которые Баки чувствовал всё равно. Можно ли не чувствовать воск свечи на собственной коже? Он давно научился не замирать и не вздрагивать от озноба из-за них. Волосы его сильно отросли, и Баки, всё порывавшийся обрезать их хоть как-нибудь ножом, раз за разом терпел неудачу. Однажды он попытался зажать пряди бёдрами и обрезать их, но друид вернулся не вовремя, в этот самый момент, и Баки не стал при нём. Не захотел. Словно тот мог запретить или сказать хоть что-нибудь. Друид по обычаю молчал, обмениваясь за весь день парой слов. Молчание не давило на них, просто чувствовалось, как чувствуется запах дыма. Горчит на языке, да и боги с ним. Баки привык.

Он закончил с ножом и не успел отреагировать: метнулись тени, от чужого движения закачались языки огня в очаге. Друид вдруг оказался очень близко, немного постоял над ним и без слов сел рядом. Так тесно, что Баки не шарахнулся в сторону только потому что до сих пор зажимал лезвие ножа между ног. В руках у Стива оказались те самые шкурки, из которых Баки думал, да не мог придумать, как пошить зимние капюшоны. Баки вытащил нож и осторожно отложил в сторону. Медленно, потому что желание приставить его друиду к горлу на миг оказалось нестерпимым. Приставить к горлу и завалить, нависнуть сверху.

— Я буду держать, а ты коли дыры. Вместе управимся.

Баки поглядел на предложенное ему шило. На замотанный друидов палец. На шкурки, которые он ласково погладил своими костлявыми ладонями и вдруг растянул, чтобы Баки было удобнее. И, заставляя мысли заткнуться, принялся колоть по краю дыры для шва.

Они управились к глубокой ночи, когда глаза от монотонной работы начали слезиться, а плечо от прилагаемых усилий жгуче гудело.

На следующий день Баки забрал оставшуюся от перепела печёную ногу, нож, пращу и мешочек с камнями, оделся потеплее, всё, что было его, натянул на себя. И ушёл на весь день. Внутри берлоги его трясло. От одного взгляда на мерно вздымающиеся шкуры, под которыми спал друид, трясло. Ему пора было снова поплавать в ледяной воде. Вот только озеро то начало покрываться коркой острого льда. И Баки не стал повторять. Даже пошёл в другую сторону, где обычно не гулял и не охотился. Просто умыл лицо в первом попавшемся роднике, выпил несколько пригоршней воды, от которой заломило зубы.

Рассвет разливал алую сукровицу по небу. Такие густые рассветы Баки видел только в холодное время. Весенние и летние рассветы казались ему нежными и дымчатыми, мягкими, как подпушек у звериного меха. Осенние и зимние были совсем другими. Плотными, словно протяни он руку к небу — и сможет зачерпнуть этого цвета, запачкает в сукровице пальцы. На рассвете лес затих, и ветер устал тревожить и гнуть деревья. Ни птиц, ни звериной возни, только тихий шорох веток. Этот лес жил, Баки знал, чувствовал это. Он решил идти до зенита солнца так далеко, докуда дойдёт. А когда наступит полдень, он повернёт обратно и, заложив дугу, вернётся к берлоге. Он хорошо ориентировался по солнцу, а сегодня небо встречало день чистотой и ясностью.

Когда совсем рассвело, а он не нашёл жилых нор или куропаточьих гнёзд, Баки почувствовал запах. Ещё тонкий, но запах этот не забудется никогда. Запах людей. Дыма. Жилья. Нечистот и хлева. Это был запах небольшой деревеньки, и Баки не медля пошёл к нему, ломанулся, как ломится испуганный лось через чащу. Пока на самой кромке леса не остановился вдруг в растерянности. Он видел, как женщина несла в деревянном ведре воду, а мужик в распахнутой меховой куртке рубил дрова. Детишки их бегали неподалёку. Как он выйдет к ним? Не испугаются ли его? Не примут ли за нежить или за оголодавшего медведя? Так можно и топором меж глаз получить — Баки не сомневался, мужик казался могучим, на голой лоснящейся груди между полами меховой куртки перекатывались бугры. И обе его руки были на месте.

Пораздумав ещё немного и сделав насечки на деревьях, Баки двинул в обратный путь. Он запоминал дорогу, примечал с какого склона обходил пологий холм, и с какой стороны деревеньки на десяток домов будет лучше выйти из леса, когда он подготовится лучше. В другой раз. Он шёл, хрустя ветками и не таясь. Ноги не хотели слушаться, его тянуло обратно, к жилью, к другим людям со страшной силой. Он переставлял их нарочно, прикладывая к этому всё своё понимание, что должен вернуться. Потому что кто-то внутри него не хотел сейчас уходить. Он мог бы остаться в деревеньке до весны. Наверняка у кого-то из людей там есть лошадь, и они знают, куда ехать, чтобы добраться до города покрупнее. Он мог бы если не выкрасть её, то заработать или обменять на мясо, на шкуры… Наверняка… это был шанс вернуться. Совсем вернуться.

Он шёл, лихорадочно сжимая и разжимая ладонь. Сердце колотилось в ушах, оглушая. Он не обратил внимания на вспугнутую перепёлку и не лишь краем глаза заметил удравшего зайца. Из головы не шёл замок отца. Сколько до него ехать верхом? Доехал бы он? И ждал ли его хоть кто-нибудь там, однорукого калеку? Мог бы он ещё послужить своему роду?

Когда он был совсем ещё мальчишкой, часто был голоден и крутился возле кухни. Выдался тяжёлый год, многие в замке недоедали. Там, возле кухни, он и услышал чужой разговор. Даже сейчас помнил каждое слово. Дородная стряпуха сожалела, что юный господин не родился девочкой. Потому что зачем господину два наследника? Тем более, старший подавал надежды. Было бы куда лучше, если бы родилась девочка. Не было бы распрей между ними, и благодаря выгодному браку господин мог бы или упрочить своё положение, или расширить владения. Какой же толк от второго наследника?

Для Баки тогда весь мир перевернулся. И всё, что он почувствовал, это ярость и злость. Он никогда не был близок с братом. Тот чаще колотил его, чем разговаривал. Но слова стряпухи задели его гордость. К нему обращались все — юный господин Джеймс. Он чувствовал, что всё это вокруг, и замок, и поля, и пастбища — всё его тоже. Он чувствовал себя частью этого. Как вдруг оказалось, что он ничего не получит. Потому что наследовать — это удел старшего брата. И как только он смог найти себе подходящее короткое имя, сразу сменил высокородное «Джеймс» на «Баки». И стал пропадать на площадке у казарм, пытаясь навредить соломенному чучелу тупым, тяжелым для его комплекции мечом. Никто не принимал его всерьёз. Те, кто уже не раз ходил в битву, смеялись над ним, тощим мальчишкой с девчачьей нежной ямочкой на подбородке. Только Брок, совсем ещё молодой, посмеялся да начал учить воинскому делу. А ведь сначала Баки пошёл к казармам просто от злости. На брата, на отца с матерью, на весь мир. Внутри всё кипело, только что пар из ушей да носа не валил — и он поднял меч, и начал долбить им по соломенному чучелу, пока не вывихнул запястье. И на следующий день пришёл тоже, и после, даже боль в обмотанной тряпкой руке не останавливала его. И Брок научил его. Он стал тем, кто прославлял имя Бьюхэннанов далеко за пределами родных земель. Стал тем, кто выслуживался перед королём. И где он теперь? Какой вообще смысл вот так тащить своё жалкое существование из лета в осень, из осени в зиму? Зачем? Даже сейчас, вернувшись калекой, он мог бы потребовать себе должных почестей. Мог бы взять жену, без приданого, но зато знатную. Мог бы нарожать детей или начать копать под брата, чтобы стать одноруким господином земель отца, когда тот наконец отдаст богам свою душу. Он мог бы… И эта возможность вдруг стала едкой, как запах из свиного хлева, разъедала что-то внутри него, что, казалось, уже давно зажило и подстроилось под новую его жизнь. Он шёл, не разбирая дороги и полагаясь только на врождённое чутье, не давшее ему сгинуть, хотя он не раз молил, мечтал об этом. Чтобы, наконец, всё успокоилось вокруг. Внутри.

Даже добравшись до обжитой поляны, где над припорошенной белой крупицей берлогой вился тонкий дымок, он ещё долго ходил кругами. Думы внутри головы не хотели успокаиваться, сменяли друг друга так быстро, мелькали вспугнутыми птахами. Баки принёс воды из родника, подтянул дров поближе к пологу, и только после нырнул внутрь.

Друид всё так же лежал под своими шкурами, как и ранним утром. Баки видел его белобрысую макушку. А ещё он надсадно, хрипло дышал. И мысли внутри головы вдруг заглохли, вылетели все.

Баки подскочил к шкурам, наклонился ниже, слушая чужое дыхание. Не сразу, но, решившись, положил ладонь на лоб — так делала его мать в детстве, когда он однажды тяжело заболел. И отдёрнул руку. Потому что Стив был горячим. Горяченным настолько, что на миг стало страшно. Совсем быстро промелькнула мысль, что всё правильно. Так будет лучше для всех — чтобы друид заболел и уже не очухался после этой зимы. Тогда Баки смог бы уйти отсюда, не чувствуя этой тяжести в груди. Словно сами боги помогают ему. И сразу после этой мысли Баки с силой сжал кулак и вогнал себе в ладонь ногти. Забегал глазами по берлоге, нашёл деревянный черпачок и зачерпнул ледяной воды. Кое-как приподнял друида, впавшего в беспамятство, и начал поить. Тот глотал через два раза на третий, и его рубашка у горла тут же вымокла от пролившейся воды. Под белой тонкой кожей на шее часто-часто билась жилка.

— Да что же это… — прошептал Баки. Он осел рядом со Стивом, не двигаясь, и никак не получалось собраться, понять, что же ему делать.

— Ещё, — вдруг слабо-слабо донеслось до него. — Пить.

Он тут же подскочил на ноги и вернулся к друиду с полным черпаком воды. Поил его и наклонялся низко, чтобы услышать самое тихое слово. Чтобы не пропустить ничего.

— Завари… лист малины, — наконец, выхрипел Стив и тут же глубоко, надсадно раскашлялся, снова падая в небытие, расслабляясь в руках Баки.

Пришлось уложить его обратно под шкуры, подоткнуть со всех сторон и начинать поиски малинового листа. Хорошо ещё, что друид не задал задание посложнее. Уж лист малины он знал. Вот только найти его среди десятков похожих друг на друга пучков под потолком было непросто.

Настой только закипел, когда Стива вдруг затрясло крупной дрожью. Бессознательный, он начал тихонько поскуливать.

— Холодно… Так холодно, — едва слышно шептал он, скрючиваясь, сворачиваясь в морскую раковину под тяжелыми шкурами.

Баки тут же укрыл его своей, третьей. Тот затих всего на миг, и снова принялся трястись. Смотреть на это Баки не мог, старательно отводя глаза, разглядывая огонь. Противоречивое боролось внутри него. Что-то очень тихо шептало, что он должен уйти и оставить всё как есть, на волю богов. Слушать этот шёпот было невозможно гадко, до явной горечи на языке. Остудив отвар малины, он, как смог, напоил Стива, снова замочив ему рубаху. После, не в силах больше смотреть на дрожащую кучу шкур, Баки тяжело вздохнул и начал раздеваться. Снял всё, оставшись нагишом. И осторожно, словно лез в гадючье логово, подлёг с краю на ложе Стива, ближе к стене. Медленно оттеснил его с середины к огню очага, закрыл глаза ненадолго и поднял шкуры. Стив дрожал, и длинная его рубаха задралась, кое-где облепив влажное тело и обнажив бледные бёдра с острыми тазовыми косточками. Баки тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну. И, сделав усилие, порвал рубаху от горла вниз, чтобы поскорее снять её со Стива. Откинув тряпку в сторону, резко прижался кожей к коже, обнимая рукой и втискивая в себя, неловко накрывая сверху шкурами — ждать, пока дрожь не утихнет.

Он лежал, прижимая к себе друида со всего своего отчаяния, что теперь захлёстывало с головой. Лежал и слушал хриплое дыхание, редко вырывающийся скулёж и пока ещё тихие вздохи ветра за шкурой. Он выискал взглядом щербатый глиняный горшок, куда, решил, они оба будут справлять нужду. Выпростал из-под шкур руку и подтянул его поближе, поставил недалеко над головой. Плоть его предала сразу, как только они с друидом соприкоснулись, как только его жар начал перетекать внутрь тела. Затвердела и встала, лишая любых иллюзий о собственной выдержке. Он не выдерживал. Он оказывался слаб и проигрывал друиду, даже беспамятному, мечущемуся в бреду. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Он чувствовал, как туго свернулся жар внизу живота, но закрыл его словно печной заслонкой и отодвинул подальше. Стив тонкими костлявыми пальцами вцепился в его руку.

Сквозь встрёпанные светлые пряди на макушке друида Баки смотрел на потрескивающий в очаге огонь. Золотой, красноватый, иногда с прозрачной синеватой сердцевиной. Баки по наитию вдохнул глубже, прижался носом и ясно ощутил, что волосы Стива пахнут горькой полынью.


	15. Ведьмино молоко

И не было в его жизни никакой цели, никакой дороги. Всё, о чём он просил когда-то у жертвенного алтаря в подвале отцовского замка, становясь сильным, становясь мужчиной и воином своего клана, он упустил. Или не имел вовсе. Всё, что не было ему нужно, чего он не чаял и не звал — пришло и навалилось неподъёмной тяжестью.

Баки представлял, как тяжел труд знахаря и травника, выхаживающего тяжёлых больных. Он сам когда-то сидел у лежанок своих соратников, подранных на поле битвы или на охоте, и менял заскорузлые от крови повязки, видел загноившиеся раны, слышал стоны, бредовые речи и ругань. Но ни разу он не видел такого тихого и обречённого болящего, как Стив. Тот таял, как свеча, замотанный в две шкуры, надсадно всхрапывал и тяжело дышал, зрачки его под тонкими, восково-белыми веками порой страшно бегали, словно там, где-то далеко в своём недобром сне Стиву открывалось что-то невиданное, и он боялся упустить хоть малейшую часть целого. Он не стонал и не бредил. Порой его, чересчур горячего, трясло лихорадкой, порой он замирал и покрывался испариной — но никогда маленький друид не стонал.

Под вечер следующего дня Баки, сваривший заячьей похлёбки и кое-как вливший между сухих губ друида несколько ложек бульона, понял, что дело чёрное. У него нюх был на смерть, и сейчас та ходила вокруг землянки, тихо, глухо постукивая костлявыми пятками о вымороженную землю. Баки умел ходить за больным, когда ясно было, что делать, когда приготовлены снадобья и чистые тряпицы, когда всей работы — влить в безвольный рот тёплую похлёбку или травяной отвар. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Баки не знал, что ему делать, чтобы не отправить друида к праотцам. Заваренных малиновых и мятных листьев было мало, а заговаривать и настаивать зелья Баки не умел. Он уже был готов завыть, лишь бы уйти от давящей тишины и одиночества, лишь бы хоть как-то излить свой дикий, первобытный страх: Стив, маленький друид, остался последним камнем на обрыве, за который он держался своей уцелевшей рукой. Держался из последних сил, до крови царапая пальцы и сдирая ногти. Он держался, потому что знал: не просил жизни, но ему дали. А то, что даётся свыше, нельзя ведь просто взять и отпустить, потерять, даже не поняв — зачем ему это всё?

В его жизни не было смысла, но теплилась надежда, пока Стив дышал, пока нуждался в нём — возможно, он просто ещё не понял чего-то, не увидел важного. Зато почувствовал растущую уверенность: пока Стив был тут, с ним, он не смог бы оставить его. И навредить не мог, умышленно не помогая, не ухаживая, не меняя грязные тряпки из-под него на чистые, оставляя барахтаться и дрожать в собственных нечистотах. Не мог не кормить, не мог не вливать по капле простые настои, словно боги, что присматривают за ними, могли протянуть свою руку оттуда, сверху, и дать ему увесистый подзатыльник. Баки боялся не немилости богов. Страх этот — за Стива и за себя — питал его силами двигаться. Пытаться делать хоть что-то.

Вот только Стиву ничего не помогало.

Уже к ночи, когда чёрная непроглядная темень укрыла прозрачный подлесок и на небо выплыла надкушенная луна, он решился. Долго сидел на коленях, глядя то на Стива, то в костёр. Потом медленно, ритуально снял с себя всё оружие и ремни с ножами. Снял килт, как мог, аккуратно сложив его на своей шкуре. Движения были неловкими, скомканными и дёрганными — никогда прежде он даже ради забавы не разоблачался одной рукой. Было неудобно. Но он делал это упрямо и безысходно, не чувствуя почти ничего, кроме сосущего под ложечкой страха — далёкого, отрешённого. Понимая, что своим бездействием сведёт Стива к погребальному костру. Он уже тянул его туда за руку. Он ничем не мог помочь, не знал как. Но была та, кто знает. Если она захочет помочь.

В последний миг, когда Баки думал, что обрёл долгожданный покой и безразличие, вернулся в памяти яркий наведённый морок: обнажённый, желающий его Стив, насаживающийся сверху, Стив, собирающийся объездить его, как норовистого жеребца. И стальной высверк лезвия. И то, каким странно-приятным, тянущим ощущением отдавалось в теле каждое движение руки, когда друид начал наматывать на кулак его ливер из быстро нанесённой глубокой раны внизу живота. Красивой, влажной раны, блестящей в отсветах костра.

Баки вздрогнул, невольно прикладывая руку к паху, пытаясь удержать медленно выскальзывающие кишки. Раны не было. Стив, крупно дрожа и сипя при каждом вдохе, всё так же лежал в шкурах. Совсем тихо, лениво потрескивали прогоревшие ветки в очаге.

Ведьма зла, но больше Баки не знал, куда идти. Может быть, она убьёт его. А может, сделает что-то для друида. Будь она мужчиной-воином, Баки бы потребовал своё силой. Даже с одной рукой он на многое был способен. Но ведьма оказалась сильнее его. Быть может, она вспомнит, что Баки старательно охотился, чтобы у ведьмы тоже было мясо?

Закутавшись в волчью шубу, Баки вышел на морозный воздух, в ночь. Только опустилась за ним тяжёлая шкура, потухла полоса света под ногами — а Баки уже почувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким и совершенно голым. Ни одного кусочка железа не было на нём, не вселял уверенности проверенный боями килт. Только рубаха да меховые штаны, да шуба с тёплым капюшоном. Он шёл с миром, с поклоном, уязвимый и смиренный, и осознание этого приносило почти невыносимую боль в затылок. Словно ведьма уже прознала о его планах и заранее потешается над ним.

Передёрнув плечами, Баки пошёл по неглубокому ещё снегу в ту сторону леса, куда зарёкся ходить без друида. Его страх не имел значения. Ничего не имело значения. Если им суждено погибнуть в эту зиму, они погибнут, и ведьма ли сделает это — или дикие оголодавшие звери — не всё ли равно?

Лес чернел, и луна совсем не разбавляла тени под стволами деревьев. Свет её был тусклым, неровным. Баки шёл по наитию, словно Стив был рядом и вёл его за руку. Молчал, как всегда, и лишь загадочно улыбался, когда Баки пытался поймать его взгляд. Он мог бы заблудиться и не найти дороги ни к ведьме, ни обратно. Вот только лес неуловимо поменялся, и острые колья почти облетевших догола елей пришли на смену лиственным деревьям. Начались владения ведьмы. Баки остановился и вздрогнул — под ногой хрупнуло, словно он порвал натянутую кем-то нить. Но, присмотревшись, понял, что всего лишь сломал твёрдый наст. Он раскрошился под его ногой мелкими колкими ледышками.

Дальше шёл, лишь изредка открывая глаза. Тянул запахи носом, шумно и жадно. Трогал стволы рукой, оглаживал их и отколупывал кусочки коры — те неслышно падали на снег. Захотелось вдруг пожить, не чувствуя сжимающегося комка внутри, просто подышать морозом, умыться в снегу и полежать на еловых лапах, поглядеть на спешащую по небу луну. Послушать застоявшуюся лесную тишину, густо смазанную чёрным углем. Как вдруг он услышал совсем близко:

— Не подходи, однорукий воин. Стой там.

Ему приказывали, как слуге, но Баки не мог даже разозлиться. Он лишь мельком глянул — ведьма стояла поодаль у ствола огромной старой ели, и тонкий силуэт её был размытым, неверным. Он упал на колени и склонил голову, ожидая того, что сейчас решится его судьба.

— Он слёг, — уверенно бросила ему ведьма. И вдруг едко хохотнула, как ворона прокаркала. — Глупый мальчишка. Самхейн увёл его половину и не отпустит, пока не закончится охота. Но он не доживёт до новолуния. Если ты не поможешь ему, однорукий воин.

У Баки перехватило горло. Он хотел поклясться, пообещать что-то, что угодно, но ни звука не смог проронить.

— Ты хороший охотник, однорукий. Ты сильный и выносливый. Вторая рука тебе только мешала. Тебя уродует не культя, а зверь внутри. Ты думаешь, прогнал его. Но он на месте, затаился и ждёт, когда добыча встанет на ноги. Загонять больную он не хочет, скучно. Ты не изменишься, однорукий, как бы ни пытался. Ты рождён таким, зверь даёт тебе волю к жизни. Умрёшь за него? — спросила она вдруг тихо, совсем другим голосом, уставшим и мягким.

И Баки сжал кулак, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладони. Он чувствовал, как от его дыхания тает снег, и как щиплет мокрое лицо. Она спрашивала про друида и сама знала ответ. Зачем спрашивать?

— Ему нужна твоя сила. Твоя искра. Чтобы продержаться, пока не вернётся в тело его половина. Корми его своим семенем. И кровью. Своим желанием, своей упёртостью. Добавляй в козье молоко, смешивай и вливай понемногу. Ещё добавь щепоть этих трав. Я заговорила их специально. Каждый день молоко должно быть свежее. Парное. Справишься?

Голос был ехидным, сочился ядом. Рядом с опущенной к снегу головой бесшумно упал полотняный мешочек. Баки дёрнулся, схватил его дрожащей рукой и сунул за пазуху.

— Да, госпожа, — прохрипел он едва слышно. Голос не слушался.

— Ты не уйдёшь из Дал-Риады, однорукий. Так тебе написано — отвечать за то, что натворил, перед этой землёй и людьми. Жить здесь, в лесу. И умереть здесь. Не трать силы на пустое.

После этих слов всё затихло. Баки подождал ещё немного, не рискуя поднять глаза, но тишина загустела, тени стали глубже и темнее. Ведьма ушла, а он даже не услышал, куда и как. Не решившись встать, он немного отполз назад, и только тогда очутился на ногах — и припустил обратно, ориентируясь в ночном лесу лучше зверя. Путь под ногами горел алой нитью, цепочкой огненных следов. Он не потерялся бы, даже если бы ослеп — от тропы веяло домашним теплом, запахом шерсти и Стивом. Стивом, который сквозь забытье ждал его.

Добравшись до землянки, Баки поскорее нырнул под шкуру и тут же осел на колени, уткнулся тяжёлой головой в шкуры, под которыми лежал друид. Проверил его лоб — горячий, но не до лихорадки. Только сейчас почувствовалось, какой большой кусок ведьма откусила от него. В голове было мутно, рука дёргалась, всё внутри дрожало от бессилия. Почувствовав, как начинает темнеть перед глазами, Баки подкинул толстое полешко в очаг и упал на свою лежанку, скрючиваясь, подбирая ноги к животу. Он так сильно устал, так устал. Ему нужно поспать. Оставалось только надеяться, что они вместе со Стивом переживут эту ночь.

Наутро первое, о чём Баки вспомнил, едва разодрав слипшиеся веки, это молоко. Козье молоко, которое он должен достать для Стива. Он подполз ближе, проверил чужой лоб и дыхание, снова положил в едва тлеющий очаг полено и так же ползком выбрался за шкуру, чтобы упасть лицом в свежевыпавший снег, обтереться им, приходя в себя, чтобы открыть, наконец, глаза. Внутри до сих пор было мутно, но не так отвратительно, как ночью. Ведьма сильная, он зарёкся ходить к ней больше. Пойдёшь за помощью и сам ноги не унесёшь.

Чужие слова повторялись в голове, вызывая зуд и жжение, словно свежее клеймо. Смешать молоко, траву, семя, кровь. Поить друида. Каждый день свежее. Задача была трудна, в чём-то отвратительна, но Баки по-собачьи встряхнулся, разделся на морозе и весь обтёрся снегом. Потом вернулся в землянку, как был голый, волоком затащив огрубевшую от холода одежду за собой. Снежные хлопья на теле растаяли и щекотно потекли к ногам. Он обтёрся тряпицей, оделся неприметно, со вздохом взглянув на снятый килт. И, посмотрев какое-то время за тем, как поверхностно дышит бледный друид, отправился по собственным зарубкам в найденную несколькими днями назад деревеньку.

Он шёл по рыхлому снегу, рукой цеплялся за вымороженные древесные стволы. Притороченная к поясу замороженная тушка зайца неудобно хлопала его по бедру на каждом шагу. В голове после утренней мути осталась пустота, и Баки встречал её с упоением, как не встречал даже первый луч солнца. Он не хотел ни о чём думать. Просто сделать всё так, как велела алая ведьма — и чтобы Стив вернулся к нему. Чтобы ожил.

Притаившись в подлеске, он наблюдал за тем, как просыпались люди. Совсем чужие, в чужих одеждах. Но делали они точно то же, что и в любой другой деревне: набирали чистый снег, чтобы растопить его в тепле, мужчина вышел к поленнице, чтобы занести в дом несколько чурбачков, женщина ушла в сарай с глиняным горшком. Осмелев и решившись, он вышел из своего укрытия на порозовевший от рассвета снег и, проваливаясь по щиколотку, пошёл к людям. Трепет и волнение затопили его, вымыли недавнюю тишину в голове. Что, если в него выстрелят из лука? Если примут за разбойника? Он отвязал от пояса и взял в руку тушку зайца, чтобы было лучше видно.

Никого не было на улице, только из приоткрытой плетёной двери сарая тепло пахло козьим навозом и сеном. Он сел рядом на снег, положил зайца на вытянутые ноги и принялся ждать.

Женщина не вскрикнула, только громко ахнула и замерла. Баки уставился на шерстяной подол её тёплой юбки. Склонив голову, как перед госпожой, протянул ей зайца.

Женщина громко позвала кого-то, видимо, своего мужчину. Язык Баки понимал через слово, многое было похоже на его, но многое и отличалось. Он собирался молчать, объясняясь жестами.

— Кто ты? Что тебе тут надо? Эй, ты!

Баки поднялся и снова без слов протянул выбежавшему из дома мужчине тушку зайца. Промычал, указал глазами на большой глиняный горшок в руках женщины. От него поднимался тёплый пар. Козье молоко.

— Молока ему, что ли? Обменять пришёл?

Женщину он понимал, но не смог бы объясниться так же хорошо, как выходило у друида на его языке. Только закивал.

— Смотри-ка, однорукий он. Отолью я ему молока, нам хватит. Принеси старый глиняный горшок, под лавкой вчера стоял.

Баки наблюдал, как мужчина, глухо поругиваясь, принёс небольшой тёмно-коричневый горшок со сколом на ободке. Как грубо выхватил зайца из руки, как придирчиво осмотрел тушку и даже обнюхал её. Женщина меж тем перелила ему молоко, чуть расплескав. Баки до слёз было жалко этих капель. Сокровище, затерявшееся в снегу. Если бы мог, Баки зачерпнул бы этот снег и отправил в рот горстью.

— Держи. И уходи, откуда пришёл.

Баки протянул руку, осторожно обхватил и прижал к себе тёплый глиняный бок горшка с молоком. Кивнул с благодарностью, и принялся отступать спиной в сторону леса — до тех пор, пока женщина и мужчина не скрылись с его глаз в доме. Они ещё не знали, что Баки будет приходить сюда каждый день, выменивать у них молоко на то, что будет добывать охотой. На птицу или животных. И только одно его радовало — если завтра его не прогонят, то на другой день уже привыкнут. И даже будут ждать его прихода. Таков человек — поборов страх, начинает искать выгоды, подстраиваться под предложенные варианты.

Лишь бы у козы не переводилось молоко.

Он вернулся к берлоге, когда солнце уже поднялось над краем земли и светило чуть ниже резных макушек деревьев. Пробрался внутрь, поддев шкуру головой, и осторожно, чтобы не расплескать, поставил остывшее молоко к очагу. Друид лежал так, как Баки его оставил. Даже не ворочался в своём болезненном сне. Сейчас дыхание его казалось глубже и ровнее, и зрачки под веками не бегали. Баки позволил себе расслабиться на миг, а потом, потрогав кожу щёк и лба, выругался. Друид был горячим.

Сразу вспомнились ведьмины указания. Баки они казались грязными и странными, но он даже не помышлял перечить. Разделся и лёг на свою шкуру, начиная трогать вялый член. Искоса, через огонь поглядывал на друида. А потом зажмурился — и дал волю своему зверю. Тот представлял мальчишку у озера, когда он мылся, и вспоминал каждую выпирающую косточку, каждую синюю вену, проглядывавшую под тонкой кожей. Маленькую тощую задницу, которую однажды — зверь внутри него не сомневался в этом — Баки сомнёт своей широкой ладонью. Потемневший от воды ёршик волос на затылке, длинную худую шею. Друид весь был словно создан для того, чтобы Баки однажды его сожрал целиком.

Мысли эти вместе с мелькающими картинками быстро вытолкнули его за край, и он излился в руку, добавляя к запаху горящего очага, трав и волчьих шкур свой тяжёлый, солоноватый запах.

Едва отдышавшись, Баки перевернулся на бок. Потянулся к горшку, стряс оставшееся между пальцами семя в молоко. Скривился от зрелища, достал из валяющихся ножен нож, крепко зажал его бёдрами и ловко взрезал кожу повыше запястья. Боль была короткая, совсем несерьёзная по сравнению со всем, что он уже испытал на своём веку. Струйка потекла к локтю, и Баки вытянул руку над горшком, дожидаясь, пока в молоко скатятся несколько капель. Не забыл он и про мешочек, лежавший на шкуре. Ведьмина трава пахла горько, едко, но раз ведьма сказала — он сделает. Баки всыпал в молоко щепоть, достал деревянную ложку и принялся перемешивать, стараясь глядеть в огонь, а не внутрь горшка.

Друид тоже добавил проблем. Не хотел открывать рот, словно губы у него спеклись. Баки долго бился — держать рот и вливать в него странное пойло не получалось с одной рукой. И он, зло ругнувшись, наклонился к друиду, оттянул ему челюсть вниз и прорычал в самое ухо:

— Если не хочешь сдохнуть, пей. Пей, иначе я сам тебя вытащу в лес и оставлю на снегу, чтобы перестал мучить нас обоих.

То ли рычание помогло, Баки не знал, но рот с потрескавшимися губами остался приоткрытым — и Баки влил в него несколько ложек ведьминого молока. Друид едва заметно морщился, однако делал глоток за глотком. Закончив, Баки с чувством невыносимой усталости лёг рядом с ним, обнял рукой поверх шкур. Несложные действия лишили сил, но Баки подумал — если они перешли Стиву, то пускай. Главное, чтобы он вернулся, наконец. Вернулся оттуда, откуда обычные люди не возвращаются.

Баки лежал, слушал тихое сиплое дыхание друида под боком, смотрел на плясавшие по сводам землянки красные всполохи и думал, на сколько его хватит? И если хватит, всё же, то что будет дальше?

Никто не мог ему ответить. Баки повернулся, уткнулся носом в сухие, пахнущие волчьей шерстью волосы друида и задремал ненадолго. У него было так много дел впереди: заканчивались дрова, и пора было сходить на охоту. Кормить стольких человек да ещё выменивать дичь на молоко было тяжело. Ещё ему нужно было поесть и вымочить грязные тряпки в подтаявшем снегу. Наверное, только эта круговерть забот и держала его на земле крепко, как молодое дерево держится за жизнь корнями. Баки вздохнул, тронул губами мягкую щёку и с облегчением почувствовал, как уходит из друида жар.


	16. Новые рты

Женщина, завидев его новым утром, коленопреклонённого, опустившего голову и с пустым щербатым горшком в протянутой руке, только тихо охнула от неожиданности. Баки уже чувствовал сладковатый запах молока из щербатой глиняной кринки, что женщина крепко держала, прижимая к боку руками. Он не просил много — согнулся ещё ниже, вытянул горшок ей прямо под ноги, к грязному, заснеженному подолу грубой шерстяной рубахи. Рядом с ним лежала окровавленная тушка зайца. Он не мог предложить больше. С охотой у него не задалось вчера. Ни ему самому, даже если не считать друида, ни ведьме ничего не досталось.

Не долго думая, женщина отлила ему молока. А затем, проворно подхватив тушку со снега за задние лапы, скрылась за углом земляного дома. Бак распрямился медленно, стараясь не расплескать. Почему-то впервые за долгое время стало тошно с себя. Тошно от своей немощи и прихлебательства, от того, что он, пускай и не первый, но всё же наследник Баарнсов, сидит здесь на коленях в грязном снегу, и в его руке теплеет глиняный горшок с козьим молоком, которое он раньше терпеть не мог. Много чего было раньше. Бывало, сидя на коне, он ехал впереди всей процессии отца, Наместника, и собственным кнутом и сапогом отгонял с дороги неповоротливых крестьян с их чумазыми детьми, таких вот же, как эта женщина. Сейчас же, безрукий и грязный, обросший, страшный, как лесной дух, он сам просил молока на обмен. Словно прежняя его жизнь загнулась в какой-то момент неправильной петлёй, заставляя всё знакомое и устоявшееся перевернуться с ног на голову. Заставляя его не жить в тепле, достатке и вкушая воинские победы и спелые девичьи тела, а волочиться, цепляясь жизни за подол.

Баки сплюнул горчащую после разжёванной мёрзлой веточки слюну. Кора осины отбивала голод, и всё же молока в его горшке было так много, что он знал — не донесёт его даже до леса, не то что до берлоги друида. Поэтому поднёс глиняный бок к губам и принялся пить. Тёплое, ароматное… как он мог не любить козье молоко?

Баки едва смог остановить себя, одёрнув мыслью про друида. И, повернув к лесу, отправился в обратный путь. И всю долгую дорогу по сугробам твердил себе, что так нельзя. Не пойдёт так. Он, единственный добытчик и защитник, не может позволить себе голодать. Иначе что будет с этой подопечной сворой голодных ртов? Сегодня же он распотрошит запасы друида и вдоволь наестся вяленого мяса, раз свежего добыть не вышло.

Спустя несколько ночей он так же возвращался с горшком молока, переваливаясь по собственным следам в сугробах. Солнце, светившее словно сквозь дымчатую пелену, неуловимо изменило место своего обитания, и Баки неожиданно для себя вспомнил о приближении Йоля. И от мысли этой ему почему-то стало легче. Он верил, что после Йоля вся Великая Охота уберётся из этих мест так далеко, как только можно. И вдруг почувствовал почти забытое, потерянное чувство — надежду.

Глупое, обманчивое и очень коварное чувство.

Он, кое-как извернувшись, забрался за шкуру в сумрачное, застоявшееся тепло берлоги. Стив всё так же лежал на своём месте под двумя шкурами. И, успокаивая, на его бледной коже лица на щеках играл мягкий румянец. Баки помнил, какой он на ощупь и вкус — совсем недавно, ещё до того, как отправиться за молоком, он привычно позволил себе спать с друидом рядом под шкурами, обнимать его и вылизывать, трогать — просто потому, что Баки хотелось, а тот ничего не мог возразить. Будь он чуть гаже, будь он не обязан друиду ничем — он бы пользовал его тело, не сомневаясь. Потому что считал, что любая услуга должна быть отплачена, и никто не налил бы ему молока, не принеси он добытую тяжким трудом дичь. Он не ждал милости — и не позволил бы никому ждать её от него. Но едва он пытался — а он пытался добраться до желанного, он никогда не думал про себя, что добрый и хороший человек, а время, тянущееся здесь бесконечно, затирало и более сильные чувства, — и как только маленький мягкий зад Стива ложился в его ладонь, как на него накатывала дурнота. Член, только что каменный, опадал, и Баки ничего больше не хотелось. Со временем он приловчился управлять своим голодом, усмиряя его после, спуская белёсые капли сразу в молоко, размешивая и выкармливая друида по ложке. И совсем перестал лезть тому между ног, только иногда, сквозь дремоту подступающего сна, по-хозяйски ощупывал лежащее рядом тело, мял в ладони член и трогал худую грудь. Друид словно спал, и сон его, Баки подумал, никогда не закончится.

Внутри берлоги тлел разведённый на рассвете костерок. Баки отставил горшок и подкинул заготовленных дров на угли. Разгорится нескоро, но и им некуда торопиться. Подобравшись ближе, он привычно ткнулся носом Стиву в шею, за ухо, в волосы. От друида уже пахло — кисло-сладко, отчего-то очень притягательно. Баки лизнул его по тёплой щеке, и ещё раз — по глазу, по тёмным сомкнутым ресницам. Дни, идущие за днями, размывали границы настоящего. С каждым днём Баки всё больше забывал то время, когда Стив был живым и наглым, когда Баки боялся даже подойти к нему лишний раз. Когда поклялся не трогать его. Сейчас все эти клятвы теряли какой-либо смысл. Друид всё больше воспринимался как тёплое тело, которое может согреть его длинной зимней ночью. Баки поймал себя на том, пока смотрел на подсыхающие влажные дорожки от своего языка на его коже, что забыл даже как звучит его голос.

Он отодвинулся и, почесав отросшую бороду, привычно откинул со Стива шкуры. Повернул его тело набок, к себе задом. Задрал грязноватую рубашку, оголяя половинки маленькой белой задницы: от одних этих действий у него всё каменело в паху. Затем придвинул горшок с молоком поближе и, высвободив собственный член, начал сжимать себя, разглядывая друида и бессильно пытаясь вспомнить, какой он был. Какой он был, когда не спал, не лежал, как набитая соломой кукла. И, уже изливаясь в стоящий рядом горшок, с удивлением заметил, что зад друида покрылся гусиной кожей от холода.

Уже несколько дней Баки видел, как заканчивалась колдовская трава. И как бы он ни оттягивал этот момент, всё равно пришло время собираться к ведьме. С охотой сегодня вышло более чем удачно — он успел подбить трёх тетеревов, пока остальные вспархивали прямо из-под снега и уносились подальше от него. Он мог бы оставить двух ведьме, и, обвязав тушки верёвкой вокруг лапок, отправился в чащу.

Он не любил тут бывать — даже охотиться и добывать дрова ходил совсем в другую сторону. Но сегодня выбора не было — он высыпал в горшок с молоком последнюю горсть травы. На удивление, снега было не так много, как вокруг берлоги — словно кто-то топтал тут тропу каждый раз после снегопада, или, может быть, ведьма заговорила чащу от снега. Баки чувствовал, как крепчает ветер, и то и дело всматривался в небо: заходящее солнце окрашивало облака в кровавые цвета скорой вьюги, и Баки припустил скорее, боясь не управиться и не вернуться до того, как заметёт пурга. И только поэтому пропустил атаку: упругое мохнатое тело навалилось на него откуда-то сбоку, грозно зарычало, больно прикусив зубами бок. Волк… Баки до того опешил и испугался, что начал двигаться, только когда волк ослабил хватку и встретился взглядом глаза в глаза, оскалился и примерился пастью к шее.

Баки отмер, рука и тело всё сделали сами. Извернуться, вытаскивая охотничий нож из поясных ножен, подставить под зубы толстую шкуру на спине, воткнуть лезвие в мягкое со всей силы и дёрнуть, разрывая кожу и плоть.

Волк взвыл и забился. Он ещё пытался дотянуться до его кожи. Баки рывком вытянул лезвие и, не глядя, всадил снова. Его колотило дрожью оттого, что он пропустил волка. Он даже не смотрел по сторонам — настолько расслабился этой одинаковой жизнью. Он был где-то внутри себя, в своей голове, когда волк прыгнул на него из-за прозрачных зарослей кустарника.

— Сдохни, — хрипел он, одолеваемый ужасом того, что чуть сам не подох от волчьих клыков, и всё всаживал и всаживал длинный нож, — сдохни, умри…

Когда волк затих, Баки вытащил липкое, окровавленное лезвие и рухнул рядом на снег. Кровь высыхала от ветра, и пальцы слипались между собой и с рукоятью ножа. Это было противно, и это же убеждало его, что он пока живой. Баки лежал на снегу, тяжело дыша, и смотрел, как по небу бегут низкие снеговые облака, окрашенные снизу алым. На его лицо упали первые редкие снежинки, тут же запутались в отросшей бороде. Баки следил, как облачками пара вырывается наружу его дыхание. Хорош воин. Хорош.

Баки сильно зажмурился и разрыдался.

Он чувствовал себя поломанным калекой как никогда сильно. И как никогда сильно он задумался вдруг, зачем вообще отбивался. Зачем всё это.

Немного придя в себя, вытерев лицо и руку снегом, Баки решил идти к ведьме опять, пока не усилился снегопад. Волчью тушу он думал забрать на обратной дороге. Не пропадать же добру. И только отойдя достаточно от места их драки, он услышал вдруг доносящийся оттуда скулёж. Возле туши волка бегали совсем мелкие щенки, может быть, даже молочные. Они тыкались в остывающую волчицу — как понял Баки только сейчас — и тоненько, надрывно скулили.

Грязно выругавшись, Баки стиснул зубы, отвернулся от них и упрямо зашагал в сторону голого елового леса.

Ведьма ждала его на границе своих владений, простоволосая, закутанная в седую волчью шкуру. Чёрные космы её развевались на ветру, путаясь в ветвях близких деревьев. В её руке болтался холщовый туго набитый мешочек.

— Ты убил Хельму, — тихо сказала ему ведьма, когда он замер, не доходя до неё десяти шагов. Даже на таком удалении от неё тянуло жутью. И только тогда понял, что она говорила про волчицу.

— Я не хотел… — кое-как выдавил из себя Баки, — я не хотел умирать. Мне не жаль.

Наверное, он был слишком смелым, потому что его колотило на ветру, ветер нещадно забирался под меховой килт и лизал, кусал голые ноги. И словно глыба льда припечатала его, когда ведьма посмотрела не сквозь него, как делала обычно, а прямо в глаза.

— Щенки без неё замёрзнут. Забери щенков с собой. Через пару ночей придёт время поворота солнца. Ты должен провести обряд по своей традиции, однорукий воин. И выманить Стива из Свиты. Вернуть его домой.

С этими словами она кинула мешочек под ноги ошарашенному Баки. И прежде чем он смог хоть что-то возразить, затерялась между ободранных тёмных стволов.

Баки всё стоял, тихие слова ведьмы оглушили его. Он собирался сказать ей много чего в ответ, но почему-то быстро остыл, развернулся и побрёл обратно по своим же следам.

Щенки лежали, свернувшись маленькими шерстяными комочками возле уже остывшей туши волчицы. Они словно прятались от ветра между её раскинутых лап и едва отреагировали на его появление. Их морды были перемазаны алым. Баки поморщился, но потом увидел чуть в стороне связку из двух тетеревов, которых так и не донёс ведьме. Значит, ей было не нужно. Видят лесные духи, он не собирался брать их с собой. Ему было плевать на двух волчьих детёнышей — не они первые, не они последние, кого заберёт эта злая холодная зима. Но слова ведьмы словно пекли откуда-то изнутри, едко жгли насквозь. Поэтому, приторочив тетеревов к поясу, Баки, рассудив здраво, взял одного щенка за шкирку и понёс в сторону землянки. Тот крутился и скулил в его руке, а второй, подпрыгивая на кривых лапах, ковылял за ними следом по снегу, жалобно потявкивая. Баки ничем не мог помочь им — они ещё были молочными и до сегодняшнего дня только лизали кровь убитых матерью зверей. Они не умели охотиться и не знали, как загонять дичь. Они были совершенно бесполезны. И их нужно было чем-то кормить.

Баки на подходах к берлоге сам зарычал вдруг, как раненый волк. Едва попав к входу в землянку, он закинул обоих щенков за шкуру, куда-то в сторону спящего Стива, постаравшись только, чтобы не попали в очаг. Зло развернулся и, прорываясь сквозь усилившуюся метель, отправился обратно в лес за тушей волчицы.

Уже в темноте, когда он вернулся с добычей и оставил её за кольями на морозе, чтобы не поело лесное зверьё, Баки залез внутрь, в тепло, и замер. Оба щенка, беспечно подобравшись под шкуры к Стиву, грели друиду ноги и бок.


	17. Солнцеворот

Баки разбудили шершавым тёплым языком по щеке. Он не сразу понял, что происходит, где он, пока не открыл глаза. По обычаю, он лежал рядом со Стивом под шкурами, крепко прижимая тонкое тело к себе рукой. Щенята проснулись первыми и не иначе как от голода принялись вылизывать ему лицо. В дымовом окошке стояла темнота, а значит, он проснулся до рассвета.

Простонав — от лежания на одном боку у него затекло всё — Баки поднялся, закинул ровно, незаметно дышащего друида обратно шкурами и выбрался наружу. Нужно было умыться снегом и справить нужду. Глупые щенята увязались за ним, тут же принявшись бегать вокруг землянки, обнюхивая всё. Баки даже успел подумать, что не будет сожалеть, если те убегут в лес и не вернутся. Однако те, обежав несколько кругов, закрутились под ногами, с интересом обнюхивая жёлтое пятно на снегу.

— А ну, иди-ка сюда, — он присел и схватил одного щена за шкирку, поднёс к лицу поближе, рассматривая острую смешную морду и поджатый между лапами хвост. Это был мальчик. Затем Баки сунул щена мордой в свою лужу на снегу, приговаривая: — Запоминай. Теперь я твой вожак.

За вторым волчонком пришлось погоняться, но как только Баки закинул первого за шкуру, второй тотчас прибежал и принялся тыкаться носом в щель, откуда веяло теплом. Баки поймал его и тоже вывалял в своей моче. Волчонок был сукой, оттого и норов проявлял совсем другой. Но, как понял Баки, без брата она никуда.

— Тем самым как вожак нарекаю вас Хьялги и Хмага, — торжественно произнёс он сиплым голосом, приблизившись к перепачканной в снегу щенячьей морде. Хмага попыталась цапнуть его за нос, и Баки невольно рассмеялся, отпрянув. И сам растерялся, как неожиданно забыто, непривычно, хрипло звучал его смех. И как вдруг стало приятно и тепло от него внутри.

— Грей Стива, — строго приказал он скулящей Хмаге и зашвырнул за шкуру, туда, где понятливый Хьялги уже свернулся клубком у друида под боком. А сам стянул едва схватившихся от холода перепелов и ушёл поближе к лесу щипать и потрошить их. Когда было чем, он всегда подкармливал лесное зверьё несъедобными частями туш, остатками костей или требухой. Просто потому, что видел, как друид делал то же самое.

Волчата добавили ему хлопот. Они были неугомонными и отказывались понимать слова. Они нагадили на его лежанку, и тогда разъярённый Баки выкинул их вместе с мокрыми тряпками за шкуру и долго объяснял, где следует гадить и как. Он понятия не имел, дошли ли до волчат его слова. Они жали уши и подползали всё ближе к шкуре, обратно к теплу. Но больше в землянке Баки не находил их пакостей. Он кормил их, разрезая тушки птиц и зайцев, давая волчатам лизать кровь и требуху. Те обвыклись очень быстро, перестав его бояться и постоянно крутясь под ногами. Баки ворчал и отталкивал их, но однако же не мог не улыбаться в отросшие усы и бороду на их мельтешение.

Он не решился брать волчат с собой, когда собрался в деревню за молоком. Поэтому приколол снаружи шкуру кольями в нескольких местах, чтобы щенки не выбрались, и отправился через лес.

— Йоль совсем скоро, — сказала ему женщина, передавая в руку щербатый горшок с тёплым козьим молоком. Оно пахло очень вкусно и парило на холоде. — Не приходи несколько дней. Мы не вынесем тебе ничего.

Баки только молчаливо кивнул. Он знал, что сможет растянуть этот горшок на несколько дней, и молоко не должно закиснуть, если хранить его на холоде. На всё воля богов.

Ведь в то же время отказ означал, что ему не обязательно идти на охоту за свежей дичью. У него была туша волчицы, и её хватит надолго. Если, конечно, он сможет отрубить от неё хоть небольшой кусок для приготовления похлёбки. Он достанет из подпола остатки крупы и сварит сытную кашу. Чтобы, когда Стив очнётся, ему было чем покормить его.

Что может всё обернуться как-то иначе, Баки не давал себе думать. Он устал. Устал быть один и потерялся, не понимая, зачем всё это делает. Даже зверь внутри молчал, навострив уши и чуть вздыбив шерсть на загривке, в преддверии Йоля. Чуял, что духи подступают всё ближе к землянке. И не смел показывать свой норов.

В утро первого дня Йоля Баки поднялся до рассвета. Выпустил щенков поскакать по свеженасыпанному снегу, умылся сам и набрал в деревянное ведро снега, чтобы стаять его и обмыть Стива. Было морозно. И так тихо, словно весь мир вокруг замер, поджидая поворота на весну. Ветки деревьев и лапы елей грузно клонились под тяжестью снега. Едва слышно чвиркала неугомонная пичуга в чаще — и всё. Баки постоял немного, пока волоски на голой груди его не покрылись налётом инея, затем свистнул волчатам, и те со всех лап, утопая в снегу, кинулись к нему.

Друид исхудал ещё больше. Баки ожидал этого, и всё же жалость и досада грызли его. Странно было касаться тонкой тёплой кожи, которая обтягивала твёрдые кости. Странно было не испытывать больше испепеляющего желания завладеть этим телом — словно что-то перевернулось, переплавилось у него внутри. Он просто хотел, чтобы друид вернулся к нему. Чтобы начал принимать его. Разговаривать. Баки многое бы отдал, чтобы Стив начал считать его частью своей лесной жизни. Чтобы улыбался и смеялся ему в ответ. Чтобы не отворачивался от поцелуев. Чтобы сам хотел — и забирался к нему под шкуру, притираясь горячей кожей.

Баки отдал бы многое, если бы друид просто очнулся и продолжил жить своей странной жизнью. Теперь он мог бы смириться и не желать большего.

Завернув Стива в шкуры и покормив щенков, Баки выбрался наружу к поленнице. Нашёл там самое толстое, самое длинное бревно, и поволок его к землянке. Йоль в его доме встречали так. Одно бревно заканчивает цикл, и оно же начинает новый. Только так, и никак по-другому. Всё, что им предстояло — это выдержать ночь без огня. Потому что в Йоль огонь тушили с закатом, и новый разжигали только с первыми лучами солнца, помогая богине возродиться в новом дне. В его замке, Баки помнил светлые моменты своего детства, все собирались в большой зале, приносили с собой все тёплые покрывала и шкуры, какие только были, и устраивались на ночёвку перед остывающим камином. В эту ночь старались не спать. Рассказывали йольские сказки, дети бегали друг за другом, надеясь согреться. Звучали старые легенды рода. Кто-то, кто умел играть, брался за флейту или виолу. Все грелись друг другом, с нетерпением ожидая рассвета. И он всегда наступал.

Баки отчётливо помнил, как мать говорила ему: в Йоль люди вспоминают, что у них внутри тоже есть огонь, и от него можно греться. Йоль объединяет всех под одной крышей, чтобы никто не ушёл за грань в эту ночь — чтобы близкие не дали этому случиться, вовремя придержав за руку. И ещё мама шёпотом говорила ему, что так закладывается движение веретена судьбы — как поведёшь себя в ночь судьбы, что увидишь, скажешь ли — так и будут идти дни рука об руку с новорожденным солнцем.

Для Баки никакого мистического смысла не существовало. Зато была прекрасная возможность не спать ночью и толком не слушаться, бегая по каменной зале и наступая родственникам на ноги. Ещё было вкусное угощение, которого стоило дождаться несмотря на все запреты. И только спустя много лет Баки понял, как это вынужденное собрание всех прибывших в замок родичей в одной зале объединяло. Объединяло и сближало их с отцом, и братьями тоже. И как мама тепло улыбалась отцу, гордо неся свою сложную роль хозяйки и управительницы на все тринадцать ночей Йоля на хрупких плечах.

Сейчас всё это было так далеко, так не по-настоящему. Словно приснилось в одну их беззвёздных ночей под завывание ветра.

Ближе к закату он сходил в лес и проверил силки, с удивлением обнаруживая в них ещё живого тетерева. Это было очень кстати — Баки забрал добычу, снова налаживая петли и подсыпая чуть крупы для приманки. Когда он вернулся к землянке, то выпустил щенов и лишил тетерева головы прямо над йольским бревном. Птицу пришлось придушить для начала, иначе никак не получалось справиться с ней одной рукой. И любопытные волчата норовили залезть носами под руку с острым лезвием топорика, чтобы понюхать и слизать потёкшую по бревну кровь. Баки не мешал им, смотря завороженно, как ещё теплые струйки бегут по тёмному стволу, капая на белое, и как щенки, толкаясь худыми боками, торопятся слизать их и едят снег, начиная чихать.

Жертва была принесена. В первый раз в жизни Баки сам занимался этим почётным ритуалом. Он, а не отец и не старший брат. Не было у него ни замка, ни соратников, ни прислужников, ни богатств. Даже доброго коня не было и руки. Но почему-то именно сейчас, глядя на обезглавленного тетерева, на ворчащих волчат и бревно, окроплённое по всем законам свежей кровью на закате, он почувствовал себя хозяином. Хозяином землянки, леса, этих глупых щенков.

И Стива. Не хозяином, но хранителем. Защитником?

Баки долго сидел, думая, и в голове его проносились странные образы. Пока волчата от слизывания крови не решили перейти к самой тушке тетерева. Тогда уже Баки пришлось выбираться из собственных мыслей и спасать свой праздничный ужин.

Ощипанную тушку он как следует присыпал душистой травой изнутри и обмазал хранящейся в большом горшке глиной. И сунул в очаг, рядом с тлеющим концом йольского бревна.

Дни Йоля шли один за другим, мерно, словно по накатанной горке. Баки не был уверен, что правильно соблюдает их, но ведьма не приходила к нему, а внутри так отчётливо, выжидающе ныло всё сильнее, что Баки отчего-то был уверен, что не промахнётся.

Бревно ровно тлело, осыпаясь пеплом и угольками в очаг, и Баки тщательно следил, чтобы оно не разгоралось сильнее, чем нужно. Его должно было хватить до самого тринадцатого дня. Щенки совсем освоились в землянке, и устраивали на груди Стива свои лобастые головы. Баки гонял их, не пуская никуда, только в ноги или под бок. Ему казалось, что даже с такой небольшой тяжестью на груди Стив перестанет дышать.

Перед ночью судьбы Баки напоил Стива последними глотками чуть скисшего, похожего на простоквашу молока. Он подумал, что на этом он прекратит делать странное ведьминское лекарство — больше не было сил заниматься тем, чем он занимался ради его приготовления. Его запястье всё было покрыто тонкими саднящими надрезами, большинство из которых затянулись едва-едва. Хьялги и Хмага по-очереди лизали ему руку, и Баки не знал, помогает ли это. Было больно.

Баки выбрался наружу, чтобы углядеть последние лучи умирающего солнца на верхушках деревьев. Снова тишина пугала и настраивала на торжественный лад. Изредка попискивала на ели невидимая птичка, и на этом звуки заканчивались. Баки смотрел в сторону, где умирало зимнее солнце. Хьялги вставал на задние лапы и тыкался мокрым носом ему под ладонь, облизывая тёплым языком. И тянущее чувство внутри вдруг стало невыносимым.

— Вернись ко мне, — отчётливо проговорил Баки хриплым голосом. Не с кем ему было разговаривать, кроме как с самим собой да волчатами. Солнце перед его лицом едва розовело за кромкой леса. — Прошу тебя. Неважно, каким. Неважно, как. Вернись ко мне. Потому что я буду с тобой до самого конца. Я не хочу хоронить тебя. И уже не смогу быть один. Я так устал…

Баки осел на снег, упав в него коленями. Пальцами зарылся в волчью шерсть, подминая маленькое тельце в объятии, пока Хьялги жалобно не заскулил. Он выпустил щенка, и тот бросился к шкуре, закрывающей лаз. Оттуда тихо поскуливала Хмага.

Каким жалким стал он сам. Раньше в ночь Судьбы Баки говорил об успешных набегах и походах, которые принесут ещё большую славу и богатство их семье, его отцу и братьям. Он прославлял род Баарнсов в славных кровавых битвах, и хорошо справлялся со своей ролью. Но теперь он просил у умирающего солнца о таком, о чём и мысли раньше не имел. Он был жалок. Однако усталость поглотила его, и только эта мысль стучала в голове молотом по наковальне: — Вернись, вернись, вернись… Я больше не могу один.

Как возрождаться после заката, если никто не ждёт? Но Баки ждал. И говорил об этом даже сидя на коленях в снегу, хриплым шёпотом.

«Вернись, я всем буду для тебя. И всё сделаю для тебя. Не оставлю до самого края времен. Только будь со мной, вернись, вернись…»

Он заварил в талой воде сытную кашу на тетеревиных ножках и крыльях. И оставил её томиться в горшке среди углей и камней очага. Баки загодя прикатил несколько булыжников и оставил их у огня, чтобы те напитались теплом и потом отдавали его всю ночь, когда очаг потухнет. От йольского бревна остался огарок величиной с маленькое полешко. И Баки откатил его из очага, чтобы ещё тлеющие его бока потухли. Он запалит его снова только утром после восхода обновлённого солнца.

Он забрался под шкуры к Стиву так, как все двенадцать ночей Йоля не позволял себе — голым, чтобы греть кожа к коже. Забрался и прижался к худому телу, словно к законному мужу. Обнял рукой, уткнулся носом в шею, лизнул солёную кожу. Стив пах одинаково — пожухлой травой и листьями, которых давно не было на деревьях. Он сам был травой и листвой, уснувшей до весны. Волосы его стали совсем жёсткими, как солома. Губы ссохлись, хоть Баки нередко поил Стива талой водой и смазывал губы жиром. Баки не удержался и целомудренно, но не торопясь отстраняться, прижался губами к губам.

— Я рядом. И я жду тебя. До самого конца, — тихо сказал он. Лёг, положив голову на шкуру. В ногах завозились, заворчали волчата. Очаг почти погас, тлели последние головешки. Становилось всё темнее и холоднее внутри землянки, Баки чувствовал при каждом вдохе, как остывает воздух. Но он только нахмурился и упрямо притянул тело Стива поближе к себе единственной рукой. Пока он жив, никто не замёрзнет на его ложе.

Он закрыл глаза и думал, что не верит. Завтра, когда он проснётся, всё будет так же, как и вчера. Как двенадцать дней назад. Не бывает чудес. Не поднимаются от тяжёлой болезни полуживые друиды. И рано или поздно, ему придётся завернуть его тело в рваное полотно, сложить костёр и отправить к предкам, во владения богини Дану. Как бы ни тешил он себя другими мыслями и дурными надеждами.

Кожа под его пальцами была тёплая, а сердце билось медленно, но отчётливо и упрямо.

*

— Ты бороду отрастил, — было первое, что услышал Баки спустя чёрную вечность. Сиплое, такое и различить-то сложно. А он различил. Глаза распахнул и уставился — в лицо Стива напротив, глаза открытые, голубые, как ручьи талых вод, и чуть мутные после болезни, словно вода эта подёрнулась ледком. А на собственном лице, на щеке, запутавшиеся в жёстких волосках — чужие пальцы.

Сердце оборвалось, а потом понеслось стремглав.

— Стив, — прошелестел собственный голос.

Друид не улыбнулся. Может быть, на это просто не было сил. Но словно добрый дух пролетел рядом и тронул его губы. Баки почувствовал всем сердцем.

Стив вдохнул, прикрыв глаза и чуть нахмурившись. И выдохнул облачко пара. Снова посмотрел на Баки, вцепившись пальцами в бороду:

— Холодно…

Баки не выдержал и улыбнулся. Счастливо. Взял Стива за руку, расцепил сведённые пальцы, выпутал свою бороду. И поцеловал в ладонь и запястье. И снова. И ещё, пока Стив, едва двигая пальцами, пытался погладить его губы.

— Сейчас будет тепло, — пообещал он, намереваясь разжечь такой огонь в очаге, чтобы снег вокруг землянки растаял. — Йоль закончился. Скоро весна.


	18. Оттепель

Баки нарадоваться не мог на то, что друид очнулся от своего колдовского сна, и бегал вокруг него неугомонной белкой. Как и щенки, которые сначала подозрительно ворчали, когда Стив пытался схватиться ослабшими пальцами за их длинную шерсть, но затем осмелели и сами начали ластиться, подставляя розовое мягкое пузо под руку. И Баки в такие моменты замирал, что бы ни делал: губы Стива трогала слабая, светлая улыбка, а щёки розовели чуть больше. И когда щенки принимались с двух сторон вылизывать друиду пальцы или лицо, а Баки больше для вида шпынял их, на самом деле он готов был простить им все мелкие пакости, когда-либо устроенные, и беспорядок, и пёсий дух, намертво поселившийся в землянке. Потому что они делали то, к чему Баки не знал, как подступиться. Они заставляли Стива улыбаться и двигать хотя бы руками, пока его ноги не чувствовались после долгого лежания.

А на третий вечер пришла ведьма. Баки уже валился без сил после тяжёлого дня и снимал с себя одежду, чтобы по недавнему обычаю лечь к друиду нагим и греть его всю ночь. Как вдруг волчата затявкали на полог, а после заворчали и, скуля, забились к дальней стене, поддев носами ворох старых шкур. Баки, не долго раздумывая, схватил топорик и, изобразив воинственное выражение на лице, двинулся наружу.

Ведьма стояла поодаль, но её фигуру вычерчивали алые закатные лучи, и на фоне тёмного леса она смотрелась пугающе. Баки глубоко вздохнул и воткнул топорик в колоду для рубки дров. Он не собирался идти к ведьме с оружием. Она даже сейчас заставляла его сердце загнанно биться, а волоски на руке и затылке вставать дыбом. И всё же Баки был благодарен, что она не подошла ближе. Её присутствие угнетало. И это совершенно точно не было нужно сейчас едва очнувшемуся от спячки друиду. Баки надеялся, что когда Стив встанет на ноги и окрепнет, он сам захочет навестить ведьму. И тогда Баки не станет препятствовать. Но, конечно, тихо пойдёт следом, чтобы удостовериться, что всё в порядке. Баки с какой-то волчьей тоской подумал, что больше ни шагу не даст Стиву ступить без своего ведома. Он просто не переживёт, если с этим малахольным мальчишкой снова что-то случится.

— Зачем пришла? — хриплым голосом спросил Баки и нахмурился, кашлянул. Он немного говорил с друидом, когда находился рядом, кормил или носил до отхожего места. Но у того было так мало сил, что отвечал он редко, и голос Баки становился всё ниже и грубее оттого, что почти не пригождался.

Ведьма коротко рассмеялась каркающим смехом. Её чёрные волосы ниспадали с непокрытой головы и терялись в длинной чёрной волчьей шерсти. И казалось, что укутана ведьма не шкурой, а собственными волосами.

— Пришла тебя уму-разуму учить. Чтобы ты моего друга не загубил, однорукий воин. Ты даёшь ему козье молоко, как я учила?

Вопрос окатил Баки ледяной водой. Он поил друида мясными бульонами и даже готовил невкусную жидкую кашу, но нет, он не давал ему того молока больше. И был бы счастлив даже не вспоминать об этом.

— Ты глуп, однорукий воин. Ты должен слушать ведьму, если хочешь поставить друида на ноги. Если бы ты не помогал мне, я бы не пришла сюда сейчас. Я бы рассудила, что если мальчишка хочет быть в свите Дикой Охоты, то не мне ему перечить, — Баки оскалился на эти слова, но их с ведьмой разделял добрый десяток шагов, и он вынужден был прислушиваться к её негромкому каркающему бубнежу. Молодая вроде деваха, а голос, как у старухи. — Ты вытащил его. С того света вытащил. А сейчас стоишь тут и мнёшься, гадая, нужно ли продолжать. Если ты не выпоишь его тем молоком до времени, пока он не поднимется на ноги, он больше никогда не встанет. Уразумел?

Баки глянул на неё насуплено и сжал губы. Кивнул. Чего уж тут не понятного?

— Не забывай добавлять траву — это другая. И семя. Кровь себе больше не пускай, но если будет свежая дичь, давай ему пить. Пусть занимает чужую силу, пока своей нет.

С этими словами ведьма кинула ему под ноги полный полотняный мешочек, развернулась, и, помогая себе узловатой палкой, пошла в сторону своего лесного убежища, едва приминая пушистый снег. Словно была лёгкой, как птичка.

Когда она скрылась за вечерними лесными тенями, Баки подошёл и подобрал мешочек. Он уже промёрз до костей и мечтал поскорее вернуться в тепло.

— Алая приходила? — спросил Стив тихо и сонно, когда Баки лёг к нему под шкуру и прижался голой кожей, притягивая к себе рукой.

— Спи, — только и буркнул Баки в ответ. Он был расстроен и смущён. У него оставалась ещё последняя мороженая тушка тетерева, и он вынужден будет завтра отнести её в обмен на молоко. Ещё немного волчьего мяса, оставленного на чёрный день, и всё — они снова останутся без провизии. Он должен будет идти на охоту в то время, как снег засыпал их землянку каждую ночь едва ли не по дымоход. Баки понятия не имел, переживут ли они эту зиму. И встанет ли на ноги друид?

Но сейчас сердце под единственной его ладонью стучало тихо и ровно, а кожа, по которой Баки, забываясь, водил пальцами, чувствовалась давно забытым шёлком, тёплым и гладким. Стив ровно и глубоко дышал, Хмага устраивалась под его боком, а Хьялги всегда спал в ногах Баки. Потому он отогнал тяжёлые думы и закрыл глаза. Мать часто говорила, что утро вечера мудренее. И светлейшая богиня Дану не оставит своего сына без помощи и пропитания.

Добыв молоко, Баки вернулся и застал друида, свалившегося с ложа на полпути к шкуре-занавеси.

— Донеси… до отхожего, — простонал он, пытаясь ползти даже тогда, когда Баки, потеряв дар речи, едва не выронил глиняный горшочек из руки. Тут же отставив его на деревянную полку повыше, дальше от наглых волчьих морд, Баки присел на колено перед друидом и, уже приловчившись, взвалил звонкое тело себе на плечо.

— Горе моё, — шептал Баки, пока нёс всхлипывающего друида. И тут же уже тише, почти по себя добавлял: — Счастье моё.

Баки давно срубил отхожее место таким, каким привык видеть его у себя в замке. Только из дерева. Это было очень кстати — он мог посадить друида на самодельный деревянный трон, припереть спиной к стене сараюшки и отойти за угол, чтобы не мозолить заплаканные глаза. Он не понимал, чему Стив так расстраивается. Слышал только, как тот шептал: никогда не встану, никогда. И долго думал, как же это так? Как же не встанет, когда Баки для него делает всё, как учила ведьма? И тут же вспомнил про семя. Раньше друид спал. А теперь… Теперь придётся добывать собственное семя при нём. И мысль эта Баки страшно не понравилась. Потому что зверь его, словно впавший в зимнюю спячку, голодно шевельнулся и рыкнул глубоко внутри.

— Если я не поднимусь, ты должен убить меня, — полоумно шептал друид, пока Баки заносил его в землянку. Рассветные лучи вовсю красили небо и снег в цвет сукровицы, и день должен был выдаться солнечным. Баки решил, что сегодня же вытащит друида днём на улицу, уложит или усадит на ворох шкур хотя бы ненадолго. Он ведь связан с природой. Он должен видеть солнце и небо, а не только лежать в закопчённой землянке и думать о ненужных вещах. — Обещай мне.

— Нет, — отрезал Баки и накрыл друида двумя шкурами. — Даже не проси. А сейчас отвернись. И не смотри на меня, — попросил он устало, снимая с деревянной полки горшок с молоком.

Тело с каждым разом откликалось всё неохотнее. Рутина убивала всякое желание трогать себя, но Баки помнил слова ведьмы. Он научился заставлять своё тело и даже делал себе приятно — макал пальцы в горшочек с топлёным ещё с осени жиром и растирал по члену, отчего ласки становились скользкими и жаркими. Он привычно изливался в горшочек с молоком и, ещё учащённо дыша, намешивал туда же травы. Волчата любопытно тыкались в смазанные жиром и каплями семени пальцы, пытаясь их лизнуть, и Баки, досадливо ворча, отгонял их. Это повторялось раз за разом, превратившись в особый ритуал.

Стив лежал спиной к нему под шкурами, закутанный до самых ушей, но Баки понимал, что тот слышит всё, чем Баки занимается совсем рядом, по другую сторону очага. Это знание заставляло уши гореть, но Баки знал — он не остановится. Ведьма сказала — если хочешь поставить на ноги. А Баки очень хотел. Он собирался вернуть друиду всё, что у него было до вторжения пиктов на его земли, в его лес. Он хотел, чтобы мальчишка жил так, как жил до него. Чтобы был счастлив и здоров, чтобы занимался привычными делами. Может быть, он сам был послан друиду богиней Дану, чтобы защищать его и хранить покой. Может быть, таким служением богиня намеревалась усмирить его, Баки, крутой нрав. Сейчас это не имело значения. Баки был уверен в том, чего он хочет. И он точно знал, что делать, чтобы этого добиться. Он не сдастся.

Порой Баки вспоминал, как когда-то, в другой жизни он стоял посреди шатра в окружении самых доверенных воинов своего отряда. Брок был рядом и скалился, горячо зыркая из-под рассечённой надвое брови. Стив стоял перед ним на коленях, гордый и отсутствующий, словно опоенный зельем безразличия. Его простая рубаха была порвана, и в прорехе ворота торчало острое, молочно-сладкое плечо. Баки до сих пор отчётливо помнил, какой хрупкой ощущалась его челюсть в собственных пальцах. Казалось, чуть сдави — и она выскочит из пазов черепа, навсегда открывая доступ в тёплое, узкое горло. Баки помнил, как жадно толкался своей плотью между губ, удерживая эту безвольную челюсть в пальцах, и мальчишка даже не пытался соединить зубы. Не пытался и дёрнуться. Словно был не в том месте в тот момент. Словно вовсе не понимал, что происходит. И только слёзы, наконец потёкшие из его небесно-голубых глаз, когда Баки вылился ему в горло и вытерся о щёку, засвидетельствовали его присутствие. Но Баки было уже всё равно — он видел, как Брок смотрит. И знал, как сильно тот хочет попробовать мальчишку тоже. Поэтому он отдал друида своим воинам. И он отдал бы им намного больше, чем какой-то лесной колдун. Но они стояли с основным войском уже которые сутки, и только томились в ожидании боя, грабежа и наград. Мальчишка, чтобы развлечь их, был неплохим решением, и Баки принял его, позволительно кивая Броку.

Баки помнил, как его больше не интересовала судьба друида. И помнил, как в ночь ударила страшная гроза, и дождь лил до тех пор, пока галлы не настигли их войско и не перебили всех.

Почти всех.

Где теперь его воины, с которыми Баки рубился, не зная страха и усталости, плечом к плечу?

Где Брок, наставник его и первый учитель боя, правая его рука, верный соратник?

Где всё то пиктское войско, сравнявшее с травой холма древнюю крепость Дун-Летфинн? Вывезшее столько золота и ценностей, что сундуков не хватало, и их распихивали по обозам между мешками с провизией?

Где верный его конь, Чёрный, которого Баки сам вырастил и выучил боевым трюкам, который никого боле не подпускал к своему боку и слыл за глаза бешеным?

Никого не осталось. Все полегли на том безымянном поле меж трёх холмов, сплошь покрытых вереском. И нужно было бы подумать, что это плохой знак, ведь вереск издревле слыл мертвячьей травой. Его сладкий запах был хорош только для мёда, что варили друиды кельтов по своим секретным рецептам, но Баки даже не вспомнил об этом, когда вталкивался между губ мальчишки.

Все они ушли, погибли, закончили свой путь. И только Баки, единственно виновный, остался жив. Он и проклятый друид, потерявший веру в собственные ноги.

*

Охота удавалась ровно настолько, чтобы Баки всегда имел что-то для обмена на молоко. Сегодня он сбил пару белок с шикарными серыми хвостами и немало переживал, возьмёт ли хозяйка такое подношение. Однако, женщина осталась довольной и сверху завязанного тряпицей горшочка молока положила ещё немного завёрнутого в ветошь творога.

Баки ликовал. Он думал, что уже забыл, каким нежным творог бывает на вкус. Проклиная себя, он съел его задолго до того, как дошёл до землянки. Стыд разъедал нутро, пока он, отставив молоко в снег, тыкался носом в тряпицу и глотал кисловатый творог, но остановиться был не в силах. В тот день он не мог смотреть друиду в глаза, а тот, казалось, всё про него знал и скалился в ответ. Наконец, когда Баки не выдержал и спросил, что ему нужно, тот хмыкнул:

— У тебя творог в бороде запутался. Вкусный был?

Рыкнув, Баки отряхнул бороду, выбрался за шкуру и отправился в лес с топориком для рубки дров. Он сам себя корил за слабость, но теперь и вовсе было стыдно так, что дальше некуда. Срубив нетолстый берёзовый сук, Баки потащил его к землянке. Бежать было некуда, и он думал, что пускай друид думает про него, что угодно. Его дело — за малым. Он не отступится.

Но друид, сладко устроив руку под голову, уже сопел и видел сны. Баки вздохнул с облегчением. А когда лёг, привычно обнажившись, и прижался к друиду своим телом, обнимая, тот тихо выдохнул:

— Всё в порядке. Я не сержусь.

И Баки фыркнул на это, а потом извиняющимся жестом потёрся носом о тёплую шею.

*

Дни шли за днями, и Баки, то делавший зарубки, то забывающий обо всём на свете в круговерти дел, вдруг почувствовал однажды утром, как в воздухе что-то поменялось. Это был запах, совсем другой, не такой как бывает зимой. Он игриво щекотал ноздри, заставляя принюхиваться и улыбаться чему-то, глядя на чуть просевшие снега.

Стив сидел тут же, на шкурах, на солнышке, привалившись спиной к нагретой стене землянки. Он жмурился и улыбался под солнечными лучами, а потом вдруг негромко выдохнул:

— Весна скоро, Баки. Чуешь?

Баки ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на друида во все глаза, и чувствовал, как в горле встаёт давно забытый ком.

«Он даже не ходит ещё», — шептало ему подсознание.

«Словно это чем-то может помешать. Это даже на руку», — подзуживало что-то тёмное и изголодавшееся внутри.

Баки зажмурился и, резко развернувшись, отправился в лес — проверять силки.

И то правда, весна подступала. Он весной всегда как с цепи срывался.

Стив теперь заставлял его вымораживать землянку, приподнимая шкуру и впуская внутрь воздух и солнечные лучи. Так случалось каждый день, и Баки соглашался, только ворчал:

— Застудишься ведь.

Он так и поил друида ведьминым молоком, и Алая снова приходила, отдавая ему очередной мешочек с травами. Она больше ничего не говорила. Только лицо её перекашивала неровная улыбка, и непонятно было, то ли она одобряет происходящее, то ли издевается.

Поутру, как вернулся, Баки сел над очередным горшочком с молоком и, наткнувшись на странный взгляд друида, хмуро бросил:

— Отвернись.

Тот уже поднимался на локтях и сам мог приподнять тело, опираясь на обмазанную глиной стену. Он креп день за днём, и часто, сидя на улице под солнцем, тёр свои босые ноги какими-то травками, приговаривая на непонятном языке. Баки в это не вмешивался. Глаза друида казались ясными, а щёки на свежем воздухе здорово розовели.

Друид без слов лёг и повернулся к Баки спиной. Но теперь даже этого было много. Свежий воздух манил запахами, означавшими скорый поворот на весну: пахло медленно тающим снегом и мокрой корой, и просыпающимися почками. Пахло жизнью. Баки последние дни всегда смотрел на затылок Стива, когда трогал себя. На его тонкую бледную шею, на разворот широкого плеча, остро поднимающегося над шкурой. На тонкое запястье руки, которой Стив будто обнимал сам себя, пока Баки гладил свою плоть снова и снова, мучительно долго приближаясь к грани. Баки снова перебрался ночевать на свою лежанку, потому что спать с друидом под одной шкурой стало невыносимым испытанием.

Он крепко зажмурился, принимаясь быстро-быстро наглаживать головку, вспоминая, как постыдно и безнаказанно тёрся о голые ягодицы друида давным-давно, пока тот ещё спал. И эти запретные мысли всегда приводили его за край — он шумно выдохнул и, замерев на миг, почувствовал, как тёплое семя брызнуло, орошая его пальцы.

Баки открыл глаза и вдруг увидел, что друид смотрит прямо на него, приподнявшись на локтях. Взгляд этот ошпарил, пригвоздил и не давал дышать. Драгоценное семя стекало по пальцам мимо молока. Щёки друида горели, и в блестящих глазах отражались шальные искры очага.

Он, не отводя колдовской взгляд, требовательно протянул к Баки руку. А Баки не придумал ничего лучше, как заторможенно потянуться в ответ, сокращая разделяющие их шаги. Он не в силах был оставаться на своём месте - полз к друиду на голых коленях, чувствуя, как болтается под свободным килтом ещё не опавший член.

Друид цепко впился ему в запястье своими отросшими ногтями и, упав на спину, притянул руку ко рту.

И принялся влажно, торопливо вылизывать запачканные семенем пальцы.


	19. Первоцветы

Друид заворожил своей неожиданной выходкой. Баки бесконечно долгое мгновение смотрел на собственные пальцы между мягких покрасневших губ, на блеск влажного языка, которым друид щекотно и бесстыдно слизывал семя, и вдруг словно очнулся — и резко отнял руку, отстранился, прижимая сжатые в кулак мокрые пальцы к груди. Под кулаком бешено колотилось сердце.

— Не надо, — с обидой в голосе прохрипел Баки. — Ты не… я только делаю то, что сказала колдунья.

Стив облизнул губы по кругу, да так сделал это, что вроде опавший член снова дёрнулся. Баки злило это до ужаса: словно друид не понимал, по какому тоненькому льду ходит.

— Я знаю, — негромко ответил Стив. — Зачем? — он снова привстал на локти и теперь повернул голову немного набок, уставившись своими большими глазищами, в которых танцевали отблески из очага.

— Что — зачем? — растерялся Баки.

— Зачем ты делаешь всё это для меня? Ты мог бы оставить меня и уйти в деревню. Ты хороший охотник. Тебя бы приняли.

Баки почувствовал, как под растрёпанными космами приливает к ушам горячая кровь. Он очень хорошо помнил, как боролся с похожими мыслями. И победил их. И он не собирался оправдываться сейчас перед друидом.

— Делаю, потому что хочу.

— Ты берёшь козье молоко у Хелги, в деревне на северо-востоке отсюда. Потому что все остальные поселения очень далеко. Ты бы не смог добраться без лошади.

Баки не ответил. Зачем подтверждать очевидное? Только хмуро буравил разговорившегося друида взглядом и невольно прислушивался к звучанию голоса — чистого, как вешние воды.

— В деревне есть лошади. Если будешь продавать дичь, а не выменивать на горшок молока, сможешь однажды взять лошадь и уехать. Вернуться к своим. Почему ты ещё тут?

Баки подумал, что голосом Стива его сейчас искушают злые духи, и на самом деле друид говорит сейчас что-то совсем другое, а Баки слышит то, что хочет слышать. Он резко затряс головой, надеясь избавиться от чародейства.

— Зачем ты тут? — Стив спросил это, повысив голос, и его Брови скорбно сошлись над переносицей.

— Потому что моя жизнь — твоя, — честно ответил Баки после мгновения тишины. Он понимал, что друид не поверит ему. Что будет что-то думать своё, сочинять. Он не знал, как избавиться от вечно висевшей между ними недоговорённости.

— Потому что твоя жизнь — моя, — жестоко подтвердил Стив, поджимая губы. От его взгляда, прямого и жёсткого, слезились глаза. — Но теперь верно и обратное. Ты давал мне семя и кровь, добровольно замешивая их на молоке. Ты не мог знать, но ты связал нас так крепко, что теперь не распутать это плетение и даже не разрубить железом. Я шёл по этой ниточке, выбираясь из такого далёка, о котором раньше не имел понятия. И вот, я пришёл.

Стив закашлялся и посмотрел на горшок молока, стоящий подле очага. Баки понял не сразу, а потом чуть не опрокинул горшок торопливым движением руки. Он помог друиду напиться и всё с усилием стискивал зубы: хотелось открыться, как сильно он ждал. Как сильно боялся. Как не знал, что делать. Как думал о смерти и о бегстве. Как боролся с самим собой, чувствуя безвольное тёплое тело рядом.

— Ты ещё так слаб, — единственное, что сказал Баки, когда забрал пустой горшок. — Тебе лучше лежать.

Стив коротко кивнул и лёг обратно на шкуру, устало прикрывая тонкие, нежные на вид веки.

— Моё тело едва дождалось меня. И ты едва дождался. Но я здесь, — друид глубоко вздохнул. — Можешь не верить — я знаю о тебе всё теперь. Каждую печаль, каждую радость, каждое желание. Мы теперь как крылья птицы — вроде два, а на деле одно целое, ведь без крыла не улетишь. Но если ты ждёшь, чтобы уйти, не медли больше. Теперь я справлюсь без твоей заботы. Я и раньше не держал тебя. Не знаю, зачем ты увязался за мной.

— А ты зачем вытащил меня? — зло спросил Баки. Он никак не мог взять в толк, чего друид от него хочет добиться. — Или не узнал, измазанного в крови? Оставил бы подыхать там — и дело с концом. Мне недолго оставалось.

Баки сидел так близко к ложу друида и смотрел на ставшее неподвижной маской лицо. Живые морщинки между бровей и на лбу разгладились, словно мальчишка уснул. Но тот неожиданно приоткрыл губы и тихо, но внятно ответил:

— Путь друида — жизнь. Я однажды забыл об этом и поплатился. Больше не забуду.

Вот так. И понимай, как хочешь. Баки вздохнул.

— Никуда я не уйду, — буркнул угрюмо. И подумал про себя: «Ни сейчас, ни потом. До самого конца».

У него ещё были дела на улице, и, пока он отползал от ложа друида, успел заметить: мягкие губы изогнулись едва заметно, пока друид не отвернулся от него к стенке и не спрятал лицо.

Так и стали жить дальше, весну ждать. По ночам холод никак не отпускал, и иногда, когда слышал, что друид стучит зубами, Баки приходил под его шкуру и грел до утра, как мог. Стив больше не шарахался, даже по утрам, когда плоть Баки невольно восставала и упиралась ему то в бедро, то между ягодиц. А однажды Баки почувствовал, если ему не примерещилось, что он рукой случайно коснулся совсем не мягкого естества Стива, и посчитал это за хороший знак: если начала откликаться плоть, значит, скоро и ноги пойдут.

Поляна вокруг землянки, разумно устроенной у подлеска на небольшом холме, первая очистилась от снега и просохла. Дни стояли погожие, солнечные, и облака по небу бежали свежие и чистые, словно недавно родившиеся молочные ягнята. Баки каждый день вытаскивал наружу шкуры: и чтобы просушить, напитать солнцем после зимы, и чтобы устроить в них друида, даже когда он не хотел и пытался колотить его кулаками, сопротивляясь. Потом он сидел и щурился под солнечными лучами, недовольный, но скоро оттаивал. Какое-то время просто грелся, подставляя под светило лицо, руки и даже ноги, на что Баки ворчал безустанно. А потом приходила к нему скука, и Стив начинал гонять Баки почём зря: то травы ему принеси из землянки, он перебирать будет, то рубахи, иглу из длинной лососьей кости и моток тонкой шерстяной нити, любовно хранимой в маленьком ларце на деревянной полке. И волчата, устававшие от прыганья вокруг Баки, пока он рубил дрова или пытался стирать что-то деревянном корыте, поставив его на колоду, ложились рядом со Стивом, часто устраивая головы на его бедре, и дремали, пока тот занимался своим делом. И Баки, тоже весьма занятой, то и дело поглядывал на эту картину, таял быстрее снега; и внутри, прямо слева под рёбрами, он чувствовал, как сжималось что-то до желания зажмуриться. До мурашек по спине и руке, добегающих до самого запястья.

Он натаскивал своих волчат, за послушание всегда награждая вялеными потрохами, а за баловство — хворостиной промеж ушей. Брал их на охоту, учил выслеживать дичь и откликаться на свист. Он занимался этим и в замке отца со скуки, между походами. Но волки всё же не были собаками, и нрав у них был другой. Однако, вкусный вяленый потрох всегда помогал Баки решить любые проблемы с мохнатыми пакостниками. Спустя почти две луны, как они появились тут, волчата заметно подросли. Развалившись, длиной они были как ноги друида под шкурами. Лениво прядали ушами, пока тот работал, шурша пальцами. А Баки надолго прикипал взглядом: волосы у Стива отросли, и теперь закрывали уши. Серо-пшеничные, пряди свешивались на лоб, и тогда друид, хмурясь, убирал их обратно за уши, а Баки отмирал и продолжал свои дела. Он ждал, когда уже вскроется лёд на озере. Это будет знак к тому, что весна переломила зимний холод, и можно будет, совершив особый обряд, пойти и как следует окунуться в холодные воды, оттереть от себя и друида зимнюю надоевшую грязь.

Стив больше никогда не оборачивался, пока Баки готовил для него ведьмино молоко. И не говорил ничего. Только Баки замечал порой, как румянец заливает его шею и уши. И почему-то это ему помогало.

Когда на ближайших деревьях набухли почки, а снега на полянке перед холмом почти не осталось, друид поднялся на ноги. Он всегда становился страшно вредным и упрямым, когда дело касалось его ног. И Баки не лез со своей помощью. Но не удержался, подхватил друида рукой, когда тот, держась за стенку, сделал шаг и начал заваливаться. Стив тут же судорожно схватился за шею и повис, распахнув глаза широко-широко:

— Я встал! — поражённо выдохнул он. — Баки! — и вдруг лицо его оказалось близко-близко. Баки почувствовал отчаянный поцелуй где-то между нижней губой и подбородком, и ему стало так хорошо, что он глухо рассмеялся.

— Полдела сделано. Осталось заново научиться ходить.

— Что бы ты понимал, — хмурясь от напруги, Стив отпустил одну руку и снова попробовал шагнуть, но его нещадно повело в сторону. — А ну, веди меня в лес.

И хотя раньше Баки принимал приказы только от отца или вышестоящего военачальника, он без слов повиновался. Улыбка не сходила с его губ.

Кое-как дотащив Стива до подлеска, Баки понял, что это ещё не всё: друид требовал найти ему две молодые крепкие берёзы в два их роста и срубить их. Стоять он ещё не мог, а потому раздавал указания сидя, прислонённый спиной к старому трухлявому пню.

— Вот эта подойдёт. И вон та. Ниже руби. Ты не понимаешь, мне нужна эта рогатина! Вот так…

И Баки рубил, привычно высекая щепки в виде клина, и старался не замечать, как блестят у Стива глаза, потому что смотрит на него.

Обтёсанные нетолстые стволы с рогатинами Стив приладил под подмышки и, к ошарашенному удивлению Баки, вдруг поковылял между деревьями сам. Ноги двигались неуверенно, но Стив помогал себе, передвигая рогатины и опираясь на них. Баки только диву давался, глядя на Стива. Откуда у него столько смекалки?

— Сколько тебе вёсен? — спросил он из-за спины, и Стив, расслышав, чуть не завалился набок, выровнявшись в самый последний момент.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — обернулся он, щурясь. И Баки подумал вдруг, что он, должно быть, совсем мальчишка, и правды ему не скажет. Сейчас он выглядел почти по-детски, с закушенной от усердия губой.

— Просто, — Баки встал рядом, готовый ловить в случае чего.

— Шестнадцать, — буркнул Стив и медленно поковылял к землянке.

Баки понять не мог, почему всю дорогу губы у него невольно улыбаются чему-то, а мысли витают далеко. Разница вроде невелика, но смотря чем её заполнить. Баки заполнял свои годы тренировками и походами. И плотскими утехами. Он тоже много чего успел повидать и теперь его буквально распирало от накатившего осознания своей важности и взрослости. Но впервые он не хотел говорить об этом, не искал похвалы. Ему просто было очень приятно думать, что это он здесь для того, чтобы защищать и оберегать, чтобы быть старшим, сильным, главным. Так сладко было снова и снова думать об этом и следить краем глаза, как бы не свалился из-за скрытой ямы или мягкого мха этот упёртый мелкий мальчишка, едва снова вставший на ноги.

— Мой наставник делал себе такие рогатины, когда упал в овраг и сильно подвернул ногу. Ему повезло, что рядом был подходящий валежник. Я бы не смог донести его, просто не хватило бы сил. Даже волоком, — рассказал Стив. — Я много чего узнал от него. Он рассказывал, что приплыл на наши острова с большой земли. А я даже представить не могу, где это и как выглядит, и долго ли плыть.

Баки тоже не знал. Точных знаний не было ни у кого, а смельчаки, уплывшие на поиски большой земли, чаще всего, не возвращались.

— Я думаю, там всё такое же, как и здесь. Только земли больше. И зачем им к нам плыть тогда? Неужели своей земли мало?

Стив фыркнул. Волчата крутились под ногами, почти не реагируя на окрики, и Баки смирился. Решил не наказывать их сегодня, в такой счастливый день. Стив вдруг остановился: они только вышли из подлеска, и перед ними в закатных лучах солнца лежала вся их поляна с холмом и землянкой, с поленницей дров, со шкурами, развешанными на рогатинах, с редкими, уже сильно осевшими снежными валами, разбросанными тут и там по пожухлой траве. Сквозь бурые, примятые растаявшими сугробами стебли тут и там пробивались множество зелёных, нежных, таких неожиданных стебельков. Они были согнуты, словно в глубоком поясном поклоне, и их белые венчики держали лепестки плотно сомкнутыми. Баки мог поклясться, что не видел этих цветов ещё утром. Как они смогли прорасти так быстро?

— Скоро первоцветы распустятся, — зачарованно выдохнул Стив. Закатное солнце гладило его лицо, делая брови и ресницы золотыми. — А за ними и лето поспеет. Я так люблю лето. Когда теплые ночи, и небо такое глубокое и чистое, как самый глубокий колодец. И в нем серебрится утопленное на счастье серебро. Знаешь, я Бельтайн больше люблю.

— Больше Самхейна? — уточнил Баки, неотрывно глядя на Стива, и тот повернулся к нему, улыбаясь. Такой юный и счастливый, каким Баки его ни разу не видел.

— Больше всего.


	20. Пойманный в капкан

Больше всего в эти зябкие дни, когда тепло то и дело спорило с холодом, Баки любил бывать под недолгими лучами солнца на бодрящем свежем воздухе. Они выбирались оба на расстеленные волчьи шкуры, и занимались каждый своим делом, но всё чаще оно превращалось в одно, разделенное на двоих. В этот раз Стив растягивал крепко сжатую в кулаках грубо выскобленную кожу, пока Баки раскраивал её на куски и неровные ленты: им нужны были новые ножные обмотки и, возможно, пояс и ножны для друида. Баки хотел, чтобы при том всегда на поясе был охотничий нож.

Друид набирался сил с каждым днём, не прошло и полного оборота луны, когда он попросил разрубить свои рогатины и спалил их в огне очага. Он, тощий и костлявый, часто ходил вокруг, несложно разминаясь. Баки не мог не любоваться, как сухожилия и едва заметные мышцы ходят под тонкой кожей, натягивая её. Он мог пересчитать каждую тонкую косточку рёбер, когда Стив задирал руки и лицо вверх, к солнцу, и подолгу стоял так с закрытыми глазами, в одних холщовых штанах, медленно дыша — словно пил солнечные лучи, наполняя себя ими. Баки перестал прятаться: смотрел до тех пор, пока друид, хмуря бровь и дёргая плечом, с вызовом не перехватывал взгляд. И только тогда Баки тихо усмехался и отвлекался на что-то другое, своё. В голове билась только одна мысль: ему не надоест смотреть никогда. Отросшие волосы друида, раньше солнечные, как солома, а теперь пыльно-серые, чуть кудрявились на концах, а веснушки, рыжеватые полупрозрачные пятнышки, успели усыпать весь нос. Длинные пальцы, никогда не державшие меча. Тонкие хрупкие лодыжки и коленки — даже они сводили Баки с ума. Хотя, если признаться себе от всего сердца, Стив был тощ и неинтересен по его прежним представлениям о мужской красоте. Баки всегда считал красивым Брока — и себя, конечно. Мощное, натренированное тело, сильные мозолистые пальцы на широкой ладони и щетина такая, что можно уколоться. Бугры мышц, играющие под татуированной кожей. Тёмные волосы на груди и животе, во впадинах под руками. Грубая, животная сила. Баки всегда будоражила чужая и собственная красота. Всегда хотелось бросить вызов, сцепиться в драке, проверить, кто сильнее. Зачастую после таких драк можно было придавить противника в неловкой позе, шутливо потереться бёдрами, когда член уже вставал от тесной возни и нахлынувшего адреналина. Никто Баки не отказывал, будь то слуги или новенький юнец из их малого войска, вздумавший померяться силой с ним. Это была честь — принять его внимание и его семя в себя. О таком не говорили на каждом углу, но и не порицали — женщин мужчинам-воинам никогда не хватало, да и где их взять в многодневных переходах от битвы до битвы.

Со Стивом ему хотелось сцепиться совсем по-другому. Не меряясь силой, ничего не выясняя, не подминая собой, снова насильничая. Соединиться руками, плотью, губами. Так, чтобы никто не разнял.

У того же Брока глаза были тёмными, едкими, как сок чистотела. Это были глаза воина и убийцы. Но глаза Стива были прозрачным весенним ручьём, обещанием, данным с лёгкостью, чистой ледяной водой, смывающей с души Баки все печали и тоску, тяжёлые мысли, которые ходили по кругу: о далёком родном северном крае, об отце и матери, о брате. Возможно, тот за зиму нашёл себе достойную жену и уже наследует отцу, пока он здесь прозябает… Да и живы ли все, здоровы? Но стоило Стиву только посмотреть на него прямо, с едва заметной улыбкой на мягких губах, как Баки забывал обо всём. И гореть начинало уже его тело. Иногда ему приходилось до резкой простреливающей боли сжимать себя между ног, чтобы успокоить плоть. Просто потому, что больше ничего не помогало.

Наступил и тот день, когда совсем вскрылось ото льда лесное озеро, в котором однажды Баки так и не смог утонуть. Стив начал собираться к омовению с самого утра, достал пучок сухих трав и глиняный горшок, как он объяснил, с щёлоком. Приготовил для себя рубаху и длинный отрез полотна, которого прежде Баки не видел.

— Далеко ли собираешься? — спросил он, в то время как волчата, чувствующие настроение обоих, вились и прыгали вокруг по поляне.

— Пора искупаться, лёд сошёл, — ответил Стив, не поднимая на него глаза, неловко и торопливо складывая всё в одну кучу и пытаясь обвязать льняным отрезом. — Только ты за мной не ходи.

— Думаешь, мне искупаться не нужно? Отмыться от зимней грязи? — непонимающе спросил Баки, а в груди уже ошалело колотилось сердце.

— Придёшь, когда я закончу, — ответил Стив и вдруг поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза. — Не нужно, Баки, не ходи за мной.

И хотя Баки собирался пререкаться до последнего, от прямого взгляда слова застряли в горле и не просочились наружу. Он хотел бы видеть, как друид, обнажённый, трясущийся от холода, будет омываться и тереть себя пучком сухой травы. Но он и так видел его без одежды довольно часто. Не говоря о том, что приходилось почти каждую ночь приходить к нему под шкуры и согревать в самый тёмный и холодный предрассветный час. Но теперь Баки просто боялся за него. Друид довольно уверенно ходил, хоть ещё и не вернул полную силу своему телу. Но как его ослабшие ноги поведут себя в ледяной воде, Баки не мог предположить.

И он не пошёл. Сдержал слово. Выждал, пока в очаге сгорит недлинная берёзовая ветка, осыпется мелкими уголёчками, поднял для себя чистую же рубаху и свистнул волков. Он не собирался оставлять друида одного надолго. Не хочет тот с ним мыться в одном озере — не нужно. Но и просто ждать у землянки Баки тоже не мог. Внутри уже крутило беспокойство. Казалось, друид ушёл к озеру вечность назад.

Тропа, довольно сухая осенью, сейчас чавкала под ногами: поляна вокруг землянки давно просохла, купаясь в солнце, но в лесу снег задержался надольше и стаивал медленно, оставляя после себя медленно высыхающие лужи. Баки порой проваливался до середины голени в хлюпающую ледяную грязь, но упрямо выбирался и, тихо посвистывая волчатам, шёл дальше. Тут, под сенью ещё голых ветвей, было холоднее, но запах набухающих почек и мокрой земли дурманил до головокружения. Вовсю щебетали и цвенькали птицы, белки перепрыгивали с ветки на ветку, и если бы была с собой праща вместо ножа, Баки сбил бы парочку из них на похлёбку.

У одного толстого берёзового ствола он остановился, словно кто за руку дёрнул. От дерева шло околдовывающее ощущение жизни. Баки не удержался и расковырял ножом глубоко один из наростов на коре, добрался до белой древесины, пока оттуда не засочился прозрачный берёзовый сок. Баки припал губами, несколько раз сплюнул попавшие в рот щепки и снова приник, жадно сглатывая сладковатые свежие капли. Если бы у него был топорик и горшок, он набрал бы сока и для Стива.

Долго лакомиться не стал — его тянуло вперёд, к озеру. Да и волчата поскуливали у ног, пытались грызть слишком толстое для них дерево, соскальзывали и щёлкали от обиды зубами. Баки обтёр рот и ухмыльнулся: наверное, они думали, что дерево можно есть, раз вожак может. Бестолковые щенки.

Он заткнул отверстие щепой, чтобы вернуться к нему в следующий раз уже подготовленным и набрать побольше, и пошёл к озеру.

Сложным было не остаться незамеченным, а остаться незамеченным, и при этом хорошо видеть Стива — иначе зачем он тут? Баки выбрал густые заросли, на противоположном берегу, сбоку, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Шикнул щенкам, схватив их по очереди за холки и заставляя улечься на жухлую прошлогоднюю траву, прилёг сам и стал смотреть, затаив дыхание.

Стив был тут. И он не омывался. Он делал что-то странное, чего, наверное, Баки на самом деле не должен был видеть. Просто потому, что некоторые обряды друидов не предназначены для чужих глаз. Но Баки смотрел и не мог пошевелиться — так зачаровало его увиденное.

Стив, обнажённый, с заплетёнными в короткую косу волосами, стоял на берегу. Его губы беззвучно двигались — с такого расстояния Баки не смог бы ничего расслышать. Он зачёрпывал из горшка тёмный, перемешанный с золой щёлок пальцем и наносил на свою кожу знаки. У них, пиктов, не было таких, но Баки как-то сразу понял, что это руны. Кельтские руны, значения которых он не знал. Стив рисовал их везде: на лбу, плечах, по центру груди и ногах, на кистях рук и даже на животе. Та последняя руна была большой и тёмной, Баки хорошо рассмотрел её. Словно летящая вверх стрела. Она была очень похожа на их, пиктский знак. Только его использовали воины, чтобы укрепить свою веру в победу, чтобы благословить новый клинок. Сам Баки выцарапывал нечто похожее на рукоятях своего оружия. Зачем она Стиву? С кем он воюет?

Баки нахмурился и чуть не пропустил момент, когда Стив, что-то громко пропев, вдруг начал растирать эти руны травяным пучком, то и дело поднимая руки к небу. Что это означало? Баки даже представить не мог, потому что никогда ничего подобного не видел. Стив не переставал тягуче напевать и стирать руну за руной, размазывая щёлок по бледной коже, оставляя тёмные разводы. А потом вдруг решительно пошёл в воду.

Он омывался ледяными струями, словно не чувствуя холода — а у Баки по коже бегали мурашки, настолько освежающе это выглядело. Стив смывал с себя разводы щёлока, тёр травами волосы и подмышки, пах со сжавшимся членом, оставляя розоватые полосы на коже. Его глаза были закрыты, а губы плотно сомкнуты. Закончив с омыванием, друид не развернулся к берегу, а зачем-то нырнул в воду, уйдя с головой. И выныривать не спешил.

Первыми сорвались волчата, а за ними уже ошарашенный Баки проломился через кусты, едва не поскользнулся на камнях и свалился в воду, тут же загребая рукой. У волчат решимость испарилась, едва лапы коснулись ледяной воды. Баки холода не чувствовал, только мокрая рубаха и килт мешали плыть быстрее, опутывали ноги… Баки перевёл дыхание близко к тому месту, где, как ему казалось, под воду ушёл друид. Держаться на поверхности в мокрых тряпках и с одной рукой было тяжело. Как вдруг мутная вода совсем рядом с ним выпустила несколько крупных пузырей, а затем над водой показалась облепленная зеленоватыми волосами голова Стива.

— Баки? — удивлённо спросил он, промаргиваясь. Ресницы его слиплись, глаза казались совершенно прозрачными, а губы наоборот — тёмными, чуть синеватыми от холода. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то ещё сказать, но Баки не дождался, рыча, дёрнулся к нему и схватил за руку, притянул к себе, прижал крепко тело, казавшееся ледышкой.

— Что творишь? А если бы ногу свело? — в горле ещё клокотало от пережитого страха. Стив смотрел так, словно не верил в то, что слышал. Они касались мокрыми лбами, и лоб друида был ледяным и успокаивающим. На щеках появился лёгкий румянец. Баки не выдержал и накрыл приоткрытые в удивлении губы, сильно укусил за нижнюю и тут же зализал маленькую кровоточащую ранку. Кровь на языке была вкуснее и слаще берёзового сока. Стив вяло оттолкнулся, но даже одной рукой Баки держал его так крепко, что едва ли почувствовал. — Не делай так, если я не рядом. Ты ещё не окреп.

И хотя у Стива снова было, что сказать, Баки грубо закрыл ему рот своим. Кусаться больше не хотелось, а пробовать на вкус губы и язык Стив не дал — отвернулся и с силой погрёб к берегу, преодолевая захват. Баки отпустил его и погрёб следом, чувствуя, что его тело, в котором вся кровь словно вскипела, согревает воды озера.

Стив добрался до берега первым. Оскальзываясь на илистом дне, он выбрался из воды и упал на корягу, лежавшую тут словно с начала времен. Подхватил льняной отрез и замотался в него, крупно дрожа всем телом. Волчата, добежавшие к ним по берегу, прыгали вокруг и поскуливали, пытались поставить лапы на его колени, но Стив не позволял: щенки были грязные, словно исчадия Самхейна. 

Баки медленно и неловко выгребал к берегу. Он покосился на берег справа, высокий и крутой, литой скалой уходивший из тёмной воды вверх. Там, наверху, почти у самого края росла корявая берёза. Баки коротко мотнул головой, прогоняя неприятные воспоминания. Он выбрался на берег и, не обращая внимания на Стива и возню довольных волчат — вся их стая снова была вместе — принялся неуклюже сдирать с себя прилипшую мокрую ткань. От редких порывов ветра она сильно холодила кожу, Баки весь покрылся мурашками, соски торчали и яйца поджались, но назад пути не было. Раздевшись, он поднял валявшийся рядом с горшком измочаленный травяной пучок, зачерпнул им щёлока и принялся тереть кожу там, где доставал. Его уже колотило, когда он снова вошёл в воду и совсем не почувствовал холода. Как следует обмывшись от скользкого, Баки выбрался и остановился: Стив подошёл к нему, сам одетый в длинную свежую рубаху, и протягивал отрез льна, уже немного мокрый.

— Вытрись, — только и сказал он, пряча глаза.

И тогда Баки вспомнил, что собственная его рубаха осталась вон у тех помятых кустов, там, откуда он присматривал за Стивом. Тяжело вздохнув, Баки с кивком благодарности принял кусок ткани, замотался в неё, как мог, хоть немного спасаясь от холода, и побрёл вдоль берега к кустам. Он тихо ругал глупых волчат. Его псы, оставшиеся в родовом замке, поняли бы и принесли рубаху. Но волчата воспитывались хуже. Всё же волки оставались волками.

Весь вечер они сидели у землянки и грелись у огромного костра, что Баки распалил для Стива, не жалея дров. Друид заварил им каких-то особых трав, и уже после третьей глиняной плошки Баки стало легко и светло, и ни одна дума не задерживалась в его голове, утекая беспрепятственно дальше. Очень скоро Стив, сидевший не рядом, а почти напротив, с другой стороны костра, спросил его:

— Ты видел?

Баки поднял на него непонимающий взгляд, хоть сердце сразу сжалось от вопроса.

— Что?

— То, что я делал на берегу, — друид смотрел прямо, серьёзно, и Баки не смог соврать:

— Да. Прости, я лишь хотел присмотреть за тобой. Я не хотел подглядывать твой ритуал.

Задумавшись о чём-то, Стив кивнул и продолжил смотреть на костёр. Они выпили весь настой, и совсем не хотелось ни есть, ни шевелиться. Только смутное беспокойство терзало Баки изнутри после неожиданного вопроса. Но и оно скоро улеглось.

Вытянув из ослабших пальцев плошку, Стив как-то по-особенному кивнул Баки и скрылся за шкурой. Наверняка, отправился отдыхать: закатные лучи давно потухли, розовое на небе сменилось серым, а затем тёмно-синим, появились первые искры звёзд. Баки сидел и смотрел на огонь, пока не остались от их костра одни угли. Тогда он поднялся и пошёл вслед за Стивом.

В землянке тлели угли в очаге, но даже если бы было темно, Баки смог бы дойти до своих шкур. Но первым делом он оглянул лежанку Стива и нахмурился: друида там не было. Зато кто-то лежал под шкурами Баки. Они чуть приподнимались и опускались от дыхания. Баки только покачал головой. Если бы в замке отца он нашёл кого-то в своей кровати, это значило бы только одно. Предложение. Но он понятия не имел, чего хотел от него друид.

Баки начал раздеваться. Стянул с плеч меховую накидку, откинул её в сторону, подальше от очага. Расстегнул пояс с ножнами и положил его рядом с лежанкой, так, чтобы быстро выхватить нож в случае опасности. распутал край килта и несколько раз обнёс ткань вокруг себя, неловко изгибаясь, пока не остался в одной длинной рубахе. Не снимая её, он подошёл ближе и постоял так, раздумывая. Внутри непонятно из-за чего не было никакой тревоги или сомнений. Только тишина. Он встал на колени и, откинув шкуры, осторожно лёг на самый край, надеясь не потревожить Стива. И, сам того не желая, прижался ногами к голым ногам и заднице. Рубашка на Стиве была задрана до самой груди, видимо, сбилась во сне.

Баки выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и прикрыл глаза. Он не был животным, но у всех имелись слабости, и он — не исключение. Баки очень хорошо знал, что не умеет отводить глаза и строить из себя незаинтересованность, когда ему настойчиво предлагают взять. Какой в своём уме полководец проедет мимо крепости, ворота которой открыты нараспашку, воины побросали оружие и призывно машут руками? Баки только прижимался ногами к голой коже Стива, чувствуя, как кровь в венах горячеет, сердце разгоняется, а чресла наливаются тяжёлым желанием. Такое не скроешь, не уймёшь мыслями. Его можно только утолить.

Баки открыл глаза, рассматривая волосы на макушке Стива. Насколько он всё-таки меньше. Понимает ли он, что творит с ним? Баки почувствовал, как набравшаяся во рту слюна пролилась с уголка рта. Он проглотил её и решительно задрал свою рубаху повыше, прижимаясь налившимся горячим членом к прохладной белой коже, крепко обхватывая Стива рукой. Если бы… если бы он был сейчас в замке, если бы его левая рука была на месте, он бы не раздумывая раздвинул бы половинки, потрогал бы там — мокро или сухо? Вставил бы туда палец, чтобы проверить. Многие приходили к нему уже влажные и мягкие, и он с упоением проталкивался внутрь, в затягивающую тесноту, и двигался, пока его не накрывало освобождение. Но что ему делать сейчас, Баки не мог понять. Он чуть двинулся, скользя прижатым членом между ягодиц, и остановился. Удовольствие связалось с желанием в тугой узел, от которого яйца казались невыносимо тяжёлыми. Он хотел внутрь. Хотел так невыносимо, что его затрясло. Рука соскользнула по коже Стива, и Баки случайно задел что-то твёрдое, горячее. И замер. Только сейчас он услышал, как всхлипнул и затих Стив. Только сейчас почувствовал, что не один дрожит — Стива тоже колотит мелкой дрожью. Внезапно тот изогнулся под рукой, и со сладкой болью прижался ягодицами к Баки. Повернулся, как мог, лицом к лицу. Глаза у друида были мокрые.

— Ты меня извёл. И сам весь извёлся. Хочешь взять меня, как мужчина берёт женщину?

У Баки от горячего шёпота, от ощущения такого хрупкого, тонкого тела во рту пересохло. Он долго только и мог, что молчать и разглядывать слипшиеся от слёз ресницы.

— Хочу, — прохрипел он, наконец. Потянулся губами и собрал солёную дорожку со скулы. — Ты боишься?

Стив распахнул глаза шире. Сейчас они были как два колодца с тёмной водой. И никак не светлыми прозрачными ручьями — затягивали в глубину, лишали разума.

— Боюсь. Я в ужасе. Тогда… когда твои воины… все, по очереди… и тот, страшный, со шрамом… они… я думал, умру тогда. Так больно было, так отвратительно. Я хочу тебя ненавидеть, но не могу. Сам ложусь к тебе, потому что ты словно жилы из меня тянешь. Не могу больше. Пускай лучше ты сделаешь больно, может, тогда я успокоюсь. Пожалуйста…

Шёпот сорвался, снова покатилась слеза, которую Баки быстро слизнул языком. Не в силах сопротивляться своему оглушающему желанию, он сжал зад Стива в руке — и тот весь вошёл в его ладонь. Такой маленький, такой хрупкий… как же они будут? Баки пальцами надавил на ложбинку, слушая, как судорожно дышит дрожащий Стив, пока не ткнулся в морщинистые складочки заднего прохода. Сухие и сжатые так, что даже пальца не всунуть. Баки помял вокруг и зарычал — ничего не получится. Не выйдет, потому что сил у него уже никаких нет терпеть. Снова с силой прижав дрожащего Стива к себе, он прорычал ему в ухо:

— Ноги сожми. Сильнее! Вот так… — выгнув спину, он попал членом прямо Стиву под яйца, влажно проскользив потёкшей головкой между сжатых ляжек. Было так хорошо и больно, что Баки задохнулся на короткий миг. И стал двигаться. Вперёд, сильнее, назад, снова вперёд, под ягодицами, задевая мошонку. Быстрее. Ещё… — Сжимай! — обессиленно прохрипел он и сжал пальцами попавший под руку член Стива. Тот охнул и забился, сжался так, что Баки едва смог двигаться.

— Тише, — зашептал он, сжимая пальцами небольшой твёрдый член. Он был таким приятно-твёрдым и мокрым, что Баки зажмурился от удовольствия. Он уже совсем близко подобрался и готов был вылиться. Эта до тошноты сладкая судорога словно замерла на середине, не желая продлеваться, и Баки, застонав, задёргался быстрее, сжатый бёдрами Стива. Задвигался неровно, шлёпая кожей живота о напряжённые ягодицы, как вдруг Стив тихо вскрикнул, и в руке стало мокро и скользко от его семени. Баки уткнулся лбом в светлую, пахнущую травой макушку и, выдаивая Стива до капли, сам излился между сжатых ног. Улыбка, растянувшая его губы, когда Стив запачкал ему пальцы, превратилась в усталый оскал. Хорошо, что Стив не видел его лица.

Они лежали под шкурами, все мокрые и горячие, шумно дыша. Никто больше не дрожал, но Стив не скоро восстановил дыхание. Он отнял свой член из пальцев Баки, потому что тот просто так не мог его выпустить, и, испачкавшись, поднял руку к своим глазам:

— Моё семя… — очарованно прошептал он.

Баки хмыкнул в ответ:

— Что, первый раз видишь?

Но Стив вдруг сжал руку в кулак и сам сжался. Отстранился, чтобы больше не касаться ни обнажённой кожи Баки, ни его влажного и ещё не совсем опавшего члена. Баки опешил: неужели в первый раз?

— Ты… это, не бери в голову, — мягко сказал он и снова придвинулся вплотную, прижимаясь и целуя в плечо, в шею, в ухо. — Это не больно. Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Только хорошо. Как сейчас.

Плечи Стива дрогнули. Баки вздохнул. Он хотел бы погладить его по волосам, но по пальцам ещё текло семя.

— Тише, не нужно, — Баки с силой взял руку Стива, сжатую в кулак, и заставил разжать. Он переплёл их пальцы и, повинуясь животному желанию, поцеловал костяшки Стива, а после широко лизнул их, пробуя влагу на вкус. Горьковато-солёно, вполне съедобно, вот что пришло ему в голову. Никогда прежде не было желания — а сейчас он был готов вылизать не только руки, но и всего Стива. Если бы тот только разрешил… — Мы можем всегда, когда ты захочешь. И не будет больно. Я обещаю.

Стив ещё несколько раз тихо всхлипнул, а потом затих и ровно засопел у Баки под крылом. Было так хорошо, так спокойно, что, даже засыпая, Баки не переставал счастливо улыбаться. Почему-то теперь он надеялся, что такого, как сейчас, у них теперь будет много. Теперь друид на самом деле станет его. Только его.


	21. Под куполом ночи

— Что ты здесь сидишь? Замёрзнешь ведь, — Баки выбрался из-за шкуры, и волчата тоже высунули носы из тепла — в землянке трепетал огонь в очаге, и терпко пахло травами, что друид разложил на тёплых камнях для просушки после зимы.

Стив сидел на пне рядом с землянкой, вытянув перед собой длинные худые ноги, и смотрел в небо. Там, в ночной темноте, куполом накрывшей их поляну и лес, рассыпались крохотными драгоценными камушками звёзды, а над частоколом голых деревьев висела большая луна. Баки давно не видел, чтобы она была такой огромной, такой круглой — как око невиданного чудища, замершего на одном месте. Баки поёжился. Друид молчал, и от его дыхания поднимались вверх облачка пара.

— Стив, — позвал Баки снова и шагнул ближе, положил руку на твёрдое плечо. Только тогда друид вздрогнул и посмотрел в ответ. Взгляд его, туманный, стал чуть более осмысленным. — Идём внутрь. Здесь холодно, ты…

— Я думал, — перебил его Стив, чуть нахмурясь. — Снова полнолуние. Дни идут за днями так быстро. А мы тут застряли, как мошкара, попавшая в густую смолу.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на него. Неуловимая тревога, поселившаяся внутри последние дни, заворочалась сильнее. Он сел на колоду рядом, тоже стал смотреть на луну, не торопясь нарушать оглушавшую тишину. Волчата, потоптавшись рядом с ними, потыкавшись влажными носами в колени, побежали по прихваченной морозцем земле до подлеска. Баки не стал останавливать их. Пускай разомнут ноги, половят чужие запахи. Он уже давно не беспокоился, что они могут уйти. Слишком привыкли они к теплу, что дарил их очаг, и к пище, что получали только из рук Баки — друид не прикасался к крови своими руками. Они ничего другого не знали: мать кормила их своим молоком, пока была жива, Баки же накормил свежим мясом и напоил кровью. Он приручил их, и теперь был их вожаком. А вот Стив… он всё чаще был похож на того, кто хочет убежать подальше, в лес. Но то ли не находил в себе сил, то ли страх его оказывался больше. Баки, глубоко вздохнув, положил руку ему на бедро, ладонью почувствовал тепло под длинной шерстяной рубахой — и Стив ожидаемо вздрогнул и весь напрягся. Замер, даже дышать перестал.

— А ты… чего хочешь? — спросил Баки вкрадчиво. — Можем уйти, куда скажешь. Или… может, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Стив резко повернул голову и уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Мягкие губы были сжатыми в тонкую бледную линию, и Баки понял, что давно, уже очень давно не пробовал их вкус. Забыл его. Стив сторонился его много дней и ночей. И больше ни разу не приходил к нему под шкуру после той ночи. А сам Баки не торопил, по-звериному выжидал, что из всего этого выйдет.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, тихо выдохнул Стив и опустил голову, словно больше не мог смотреть Баки в глаза. — Ты меня тревожишь. У меня внутри словно пчелиный рой ворочается, когда ты рядом. И мне больно.

Баки распрямился, не веря в то, что слышит — и убрал руку с его бедра. Вот оно как.

— Почему тебе больно? — голос звучал глухо от обиды. Он и не думал скрывать её. — Разве я делал тебе больно? Разве не помогаю тебе всем, чем только могу? Разве… требую что-то взамен? — закончил он зло, как оборвал. Ему даже не хотелось слушать ничего в ответ. За своим животным желанием, тянущим его к друиду, словно верёвкой, окрученной вокруг шеи, он и подумать не мог, что мог быть противен. Он хорошо помнил, как чувствовался в кулаке чужой твёрдый член. И это не он влез к друиду под шкуру. Если тот не хотел — не нужно было выпрашивать. А теперь… — Только скажи, и я уйду. Ты исполнил свой долг, спас меня. Теперь я не пропаду.

Он видел, как сильно друид сжал кулаки: и без того бледная тонкая кожа обтянула острые костяшки. Ему показалось, что он не расслышал тихий, злой шёпот.

— Я пропаду, — разобрал он. — Теперь я без тебя пропаду. — Вдруг он схватил руку Баки и сильно прижал к своей груди. — Слышишь? Каждый раз, когда ты вот так рядом садишься. Или когда тренируешься с топором. Или когда заходишь внутрь, откидываешь шкуру и ложишься на лежанку, засыпаешь, а я каждый твой вдох чувствую, как свой… Слышишь?

Баки чувствовал тепло. И то, как сердце, словно пойманная в силки птица, трепыхалось под ладонью. Быстро, неровно.

— И от этого тебе больно? — спросил он.

— Когда ты прикасаешься — больно, — обреченно прошептал Стив. — А когда не прикасаешься — ещё больнее.

— Почему? — выпытывал Баки. Сам он никогда не рылся в том, что его тревожит. Не сидел так, не смотрел на ночное небо. Он мог пробежать по лесу, нырнуть в ледяную воду, поохотиться, хоть дров наколоть. Этого ему хватало, чтобы всё, что дерёт когтями изнутри, улеглось.

— Знать не знаю. Никогда раньше… — он судорожно втянул воздух и поднял глаза, встречаясь со взглядом Баки. — не чувствовал это. Словно меня изнутри жгут, и кусают, и нет никакого спасения.

Стив обессиленно опустил руки на свои колени. Они враз расслабились, упали, как плети, — а Баки своей ладонью проехался по шершавой ткани вверх, где в вырезе рубахи белела яремная впадинка. Он обнял горло Стива ладонью, мягкая и тёплая кожа словно сама просила, чтобы её сжали посильнее. Но Баки не собирался делать больно. Он насмотреться не мог — как блестели глаза Стива в темноте, как часто он дышал. Придвинувшись ещё ближе, он погладил пальцем мягкие губы, оттянул нижнюю, обнажая влажную изнанку. Стив одеревенел, как заслышавший треск ветки молодой олень. Не зная, зачем, но не в силах противиться поднявшемуся внутри желанию, Баки толкнул палец внутрь рта — и друид, моргнув, впустил его. И тут же дёрнулся, отворачиваясь.

Баки рыкнул и схватил Стива за шею сзади, прижимая его голову к своему плечу, жарко зашептал:

— Это не из-за меня больно. Это не пчёлы тебя жалят внутри, не огонь жжёт и не когти дерут. Ты сам себя мучаешь. Не хочешь наружу выпускать, держишь в себе. Боишься.

Стив попытался вырваться, но Баки не отпускал, стащив его с пня и почти уложив на себя, заставляя прижиматься, чтобы не задохнуться в крепком объятии.

— Ты жил в своём лесу, и никогда не знал другого человека, как сейчас хочешь познать меня. Ты понять не можешь, что с этим желанием делать, а я тебе скажу — пока не познаешь меня, не успокоится то, что гложет тебя изнутри. Пока каждое своё темное, жгучее, острое не выпустишь наружу, не натравишь на меня, как собак натравливают на дичь — не успокоишься. Это называется желать. И я так же тебя желаю. Просто я лучше знаю, что делать, чтобы утолить жажду. А ты не знаешь. Так не убегай. И я всё тебе расскажу. Покажу всё. Ты будешь дух свой лелеять, дар друидский, со всеми своими страшными тайнами, а я — твоё тело. И когда ты дух и тело вместе соединишь, примешь, как единую правду — тогда только насытишь этот голод, напоишь эту жажду.

Стив обмяк в его руках. Шумно сопел в стык плеча и шеи, сердце так и колотилось, отдаваясь в груди Баки. Сейчас мучительно, до дрожи не хватало второй руки. Культя беспомощно дёргалась, пытаясь обнять, удержать, погладить по твёрдым позвонкам на худой спине — но всё без толку. Баки горько вздохнул и добавил:

— Это не я тебя извожу. Ты себя изводишь. Я же свою суть взнуздал и держу крепко, знаю, как излить, когда переполняет. И я буду ждать, сколько надо, чтобы ты сам понял это и пришёл ко мне. Чтобы отпустил себя. В этом поклясться могу, хоть на огне, хоть на крови.

Он отпустил Стива, усаживая его, понурившего голову, обратно на деревянный пень. Тот согнулся и обхватил себя руками, дрожа. Баки нахмурился, снял с себя волчью безрукавку и накинул ему на плечи.

— Спать пойду, — сказал он. — Не сиди здесь долго. Нельзя тебе мёрзнуть.

Баки тяжело поднялся с колоды. Мороз зябко пробежался по коже спины, забрался под вырез рубахи и в рукава. Баки поёжился и свистнул волчат. Те еще недолго шуршали по кустам в подлеске, а потом выбрались и со всех лап побежали к нему, под услужливо поднятую шкуру входа. Оба щенка задержались у колен Стива, едва слышно поскуливая, обнюхали и лизнули лицо. Тот не гнал, но и не реагировал на них. Баки начал заходить внутрь — Хьялги заскочил с ним, едва не заставив споткнуться. Но Хмага осталась на улице со Стивом, и Баки был даже рад этому.

Он уселся на свою лежанку, подкинул ещё несколько поленьев в очаг, подкатил к нему камень, чтобы нагревался — и сам улёгся, забираясь под шкуру. Хьялги, покрутившись, умостился в ногах — и фыркнув, успокоился.

Баки мечтал, чтобы тоже так вот успокоиться, едва голова коснулась ложа. Его сердце, хоть и не трепыхалась, как у друида, билось взволнованно. Внутри медленно ворочалось тревожное ожидание, одна дума сменяла другую. Что теперь придумает друид? Снова загонит себя в угол, впадёт в спячку, или выпутается из собственных силков? Взлетит к небу? Баки мечтал о нём таком, как мечтают после долгой голодной зимы о глотке свежего молодого мёда, о первом тёплом дожде, сладкой алой землянике, которая тает на языке; мечтал, как юнцы мечтают о первой битве и первой пролитой вражьей крови.

Баки мечтал о друиде, пришедшем к нему по своему желанию, как мальчишки мечтают о первой женщине, о мягкости её грудей и влажном лоне — и плоть его твёрдо стояла, налитая горячей кровью. Он мечтал, словно не мог взять то, что хочет, силой, заставить, подчинить своей воле. Потому что на самом деле не мог иначе. Теперь не мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасная theKASKProjekt нарисовала для моей истории потрясающий арт. Это тот Баки, каким он видится в этой истории, и я безмерно благодарна артеру за это чудо. Пожалуйста, приходите, поблагодарите её на тумбе :)  
> http://thekaskproject-art.tumblr.com/post/177172814898/for-my-dear-friend-naviatedeska-inspired-by-her


	22. Два тетерева

Тетерев токовал красиво. Ходил, вышагивая, по оттаявшей траве и влажным земляным проплешинам, издавал призывный клич и махал крыльями, а потом вдруг вытягивал головку с алыми щеками вниз и начинал иную песнь — нежную, тихую, словно обещал что-то особенное невзрачным серым курочкам, притаившимся в кустах ольховника.

Баки лежал, едва дыша, за копной жухлого прошлогоднего болеголова, и наблюдал. Сначала он хотел пришибить тетерева из пращи, принести друиду на похлёбку. Но больно уж тот старался на току, хорохорился, перья на зобу переливались разными цветами от солнечных бликов — у Баки рука не поднялась. Он даже рад был, что не взял сегодня волчат с собой — те точно бы не улежали, не утерпели бы, спугнули птиц тявканьем.

Баки смотрел, удивляясь, как токующий тетерев повторяет и повторяет без устали путь по своему угодью, кричит и поёт в надежде обрести пару. И тогда в кустах — этих или может тех, чуть дальше, скоро появится гнездо, в которое курочка отложит серо-оливковые яйца. Мальчишками они находили гнёзда и съедали тетеревиную кладку сырой, убегая потом играть дальше. И никогда ему не казалось, что делают они зло. Они всего лишь утоляли свой голод. Разве их вина, что гнёзда эти в кустах по берегу реки найти было так просто?

Баки вздохнул. Сейчас эти обрывки воспоминаний несли холод и тревогу, щемящую внутри и ноющую, как воспалённая заноза. От влажной земли тянуло сыростью даже через накинутую поверх плеч и груди шкуру, было твёрдо и неровно — но Баки лежал. Очнулся только тогда, когда пробегавшая мимо ласка спугнула курочек и тетерева, и тот, раздражённо кудахча, вспорхнул на низкую ветку берёзы. Солнце, то и дело скрываемое стадами серых облаков, давно ушло из зенита. Зябко потянуло сыростью. Пора было возвращаться — сегодня без дичи. Ничего, поедят пустую кашу. А завтра он обязательно чего-нибудь добудет и на еду, и на обмен.

Друид нашёлся там же, где Баки оставил его, уходя на охоту. Сидел, греясь в последних вечерних лучах солнца на ворохе старых шкур. В его тонких, чутких пальцах порхала длинная костяная игла, он сшивал что-то грубыми нитками, которые смог свить сам из волчьего подпушка. Удивительные вещи порой делал он, такие, о которых в прошлой жизни Баки и не задумывался — просто брал и пользовался, не спрашивая, откуда взялось. Друид даже окрашивал часть нити углём и шил на ткани узоры, каких Баки никогда не видел. А потом, редко когда говоря хотя бы слово, кидал ему рубаху и одним взглядом заставлял надеть. Баки надевал. Ему нравилась эта спрятанная, рвущаяся из друида наружу забота. Он всегда реагировал на возвращение — взглядом летел навстречу, и улыбка наползала на бледные щёки, крася их и растягивая, как короткий лук. Всем собой подавался вперёд, будто тянулся, силился разглядеть лучше, а потом вдруг одергивал себя — и запирал свет внутри. Делал вид, что всё так, как и должно быть: он с волчатами у хижины, Баки возвращается из леса, и нечему тут удивляться.

Но Баки тоже улыбался в отросшую щетину. Тоже тянулся навстречу — последние шаги до опушки едва ли не бегом бежал каждый раз. Главное, что он знал, его ждут. Чуял нутром, как воин и охотник.

— Сегодня пусто? — спросил друид, только Баки поравнялся с хижиной.

— Пора готовить снасть и ходить за рыбой. Река на севере и то озеро уже вскрылись ото люда, — вместо ответа сказал Баки. — У нас ведь остался последний кусок волчатины?

Стив скривился так, словно у него остро заболел зуб.

— Она уже с душком.

— Тогда вынеси её из ледника и кинь щенкам. Да посмотри, чтобы обратно не заволокли под полог.

Волчата делали вид, что спят — только ушами прядали от любопытства. Друид смотрел на него снизу вверх, будто хотел ещё что-то сказать, спросить ли. Но молчал. Игла застыла в его пальцах, не коснувшись грубой ткани. Баки тихо хмыкнул себе под нос и, скинув шкуру с плеч и подхватив деревянное ведро, пошагал к ручью за водой. Хотелось есть, а друид не оставлял своё шитьё, пока не закончит — так что готовить предстояло самому.

Очаг незаметно переместился из землянки на воздух, здесь же Баки развёл огонь и принялся кашеварить. Под вечер становилось почти по-зимнему зябко и свежо, с небес порой вместо дождевой пыли сыпалась круглая снежная крупка, но это ни его, ни друида не удивляло. Что на землях отца, что здесь погода баловалась одинаково.

— Сегодня вокруг поляны ходил медведь, — негромко сказал друид, дуя на деревянную ложку с пустой похлёбкой. На поверхности плавали редкие стебельки дикого чеснока, и Баки знать не знал, где друид их взял и когда успел кинуть в горшок.

— Нужно заготовить колья, — посуровев, Баки подумал лишь о том, что сейчас у него шансы отбиться от медведя одному малы как никогда. Задерёт обоих, и останутся они тут, посреди леса, неприкаянными духами. — Может быть, устроить ему яму-ловушку…

— Нет, — друид перебил и за руку схватил, да так резко, что Баки вывалил всё из ложки на себя. Похлёбка обожгла через ткань рубахи, но пальцы друида на запястье жгли сильнее. — Нельзя его убивать.

— Лучше, пускай он нас?

Баки был бы рад, продлись это мгновение подольше. Они сидели так близко, и друид смотрел на него во все свои голубые глаза, стискивая руку пальцами. Пока не одумался и не потупился — тогда, когда у Баки сердце начало в самом горле биться, тяжело, взволнованно. И руку убрал…

— Он не тронет. Он старый, не может нормально охотиться. И пару не находит, потому что медведицу уже не в силах отбить. Он медленно умирает, — друид шмыгнул носом, — но остаётся хозяином леса. Сколько я здесь, ни разу не обидел. Даже на поляну не выходил.

— И давно ли ты здесь живёшь? — Баки хотел посмеяться, да не вышло.

— Седьмую весну, — ответил друид и с вызовом поднял взгляд. — Алая нашла меня в лесу семь весен назад. Я должен был умереть в холод. Но я вот он. Живой.

— А наставник твой? — тихо спросил Баки. Картина ему рисовалась страшная. Друид едва ли пережил семнадцать весен. И семь из них обитал на этой вот поляне, в земляном доме. Посреди зверья, рядом с сумасшедшей ведьмой и её мертвым братом. Вдали от людей. И до сих пор жив. Даже нашествие пиктского войска его не убило — закалило, принесло беду, но оставило в живых. Так стоило ли о нём беспокоиться? Только поди, объясни это сердцу.

— Наставник пришёл сам два лета тому со стороны большой воды. Рассказывал, как приплыл на корабле из-за моря, тоже от чего-то бежал, говорил, из самого Рима или даже откуда-то ещё дальше. Многому научил меня, немного даже латыни и письму. Звёздам. Про другие земли рассказывал. А я ему про духов и травы, то что знал, и то, чему меня Алая Ванда научила.

— А до того как же ты жил тут? — не веря, продолжал расспрашивать Баки. Друид не часто был таким разговорчивым. Видно, сильно хотел отвлечь от убийства старого медведя. Хотя, и не известно было, кто в случае схватки кого прикончит. Сильно же мальчишка в него верил. Глупый.

— Жил, как жил, — нахмурившись, ответил друид, сунув в рот прошлогоднюю сухую травинку. Отвернулся от огня, так что Баки толком не видел его лица. — Первую зиму и лето с Петро и Вандой. Потом один. Я слабый был, еды не хватало, потому меня в лесу оставили. Пятый рот в семье. Алая меня нашла как-то, выходила. Петро лес лучше всех знал, охотился и кормил нас. Только после лета мне худо стало — Ванда меня пила. Не нарочно, никак ей не удержаться. Она и Петро пила, и лес вокруг. К ней порой из поселений женщины приходили ребёнка убить внутри. Она выпивала. Она же давала травы, если человек от гноя умирал или чахотки. Как богиня, едина в круге смерти и жизни… — друид замолчал, задумался, смотря на тлеющие вокруг горшка угли. — Она Петро гнала, чтобы со мной ушёл жить. Знала, что пьёт его, и однажды выпьет. А он не ушёл. Помог мне обустроиться, землянку эту вместе с ним копали, много работы было в ту осень. Едва до зимы успели. И на Самхейн всегда приходил, был со мной, чтобы я не ушёл за охотой. Но сестру так и не бросил.

Баки подумал, что видел. И что был бы счастлив забыть. Как можно жить там, когда вокруг морозной жутью всё пропитано. Как можно хотеть остаться.

— И не пробовал найти дом, вернуться?

Друид резко повернулся, его почти прозрачные глаза налились темнотой и бликами алых угольев.

— А сам ты? — по-мальчишески зло спросил он, — Не хотел уйти? Найти дорогу домой, вернуться? Никто тебя тут не держит.

Больно стало от этих слов. И чувствовал Баки, что боль эта у них одна на двоих. Потянулся рукой, обхватил пальцами тонкое предплечье — друид весь напрягся, — и потянул на себя. Не резко, но непреклонно, заставляя улечься себе на грудь, на колени, принять объятие. Тело под рукой было тонким, колючим, костлявым. Друид чуть дрожал, и тепло от него чувствовалась через две его рубахи. Баки прижал сильнее, погладил по спине, по холмикам-позвонкам.

— Я не потому не ухожу, что не могу, — сказал тихо, но отчётливо, чтобы друид ясно услышал. — А потому, что не хочу. Прежний я умер на том поле. Новый я родился в лесу неподалёку, когда ты оттяпал мне руку, — Баки горько усмехнулся, — и дал новую жизнь. Моё место здесь.

Было тихо, только в сумерках начали ухать совы в лесу да трещали угли вокруг горшка. Пока друид не сказал вдруг, совсем расслабляясь под его рукой:

— Если позовут, найдут тебя, если нужен будешь — пойдёшь. И забудешь, что умер там. Может быть, и я однажды пойду. Но не сейчас.

Баки не знал, что можно ответить. Смотрел на тлеющие, разгорающиеся и гаснущие от дыхания ночи угли, казалось, что всё вокруг мерцает алыми всполохами — и тёмное небо, и чернота леса. Казалось, что он слышит, как тихо трещат ветки под широкими лапами старого медведя, обходящего поляну по дуге. Друид, словно обессилев от долгого своего сказа, уснул прямо на его коленях — а Баки и не был против. Был бы двурук — донёс бы до шкур нежно, осторожно, не потревожив сна. Уложил бы и накрыл потеплее. Но он не мог. Одной рукой только пращу крутить и на богов надеяться. Потому сидел он перед костром до тех пор, пока изо рта не повалил густой пар, а угли совсем не погасли. Волчата поскуливая выбрались из-под полога и принялись крутиться вокруг, будто уговаривая разжечь уже внутри очаг, да пожарче. Баки понимал, что пора, и ноги кололо бессчётными иголками от неподвижного сидения. Он устало улыбнулся, потрепал по холкам тыкающихся носами в бедро волчат, и осторожно погладил друида по мягким, отросшим волосам.

— Знаю, пора, — сказал он щенкам. — Но что же делать. Видите — спит?

Поутру Баки встал первым, небесное светило едва зарумянило край леса лучами. Умылся выпавшим за ночь инеем и, стуча зубами от холода, скинул с себя рубаху. Остался только в тёплом килте, подкинул прихваченный из землянки боевой свой топорик. И принялся разминаться.

Медленно сначала, чтобы спящее ещё тело не начало противиться его упражнениям. Принимал боевые стойки, не торопясь, лениво перетекал из одной в другую, повторяя все, что знал, хитрые связки. Уже почти не обращал внимания, как дергается на его желание помочь другой рукой культя с безобразным огрызком плоти. Словно все его подвиги, нанесённые иглой и чернилами на кожу, вся его жизнь до самого этого похода стёрлась, как и не было её.

Может, стоило начать летопись заново?

Баки разогрелся и начал танцевать по расчищенной, утоптанной им самим небольшой опушке перед пологом. Крутился, только топорик в руке свистел от рассекаемого молниеносно воздуха. Сердце билось в груди быстро, ровно. По лицу и спине давно тёк пот. От него разогревался сам воздух вокруг, окутывая его прозрачным паром.

Сделав последний подсекающий и следом — рубящий выпад, Баки замер в стойке, успокаивая дыхание. Тело удовлетворёнено гудело, мышцы все откликались на каждую мысль и желание.

За спиной хлопнул полог — словно его только что резко отпустили.

Баки обернулся — шкура медленно качалась от движения, видимо, друид смотрел за ним всё это время, не подавая голоса. А теперь спрятался.

Знание это наполнило тело истомой. В паху загудело, потянуло только от мысли, что друид смотрел. Наблюдал, по своему желанию — никто его за руку не тянул.

Баки отвернулся и коротко хмыкнул, поднимаясь из выпада на обе ноги. Не обращая внимания на топорщащийся спереди килт, обмылся наскоро из бочки с ледяной водой — перед походом в подлесок стоило смыть с себя пот.

Сам то он разве лучше тетерева? Токует, зазывая к себе в пару, распушил хвост.

От мысли стало радостно и смешно. Не пряча улыбку, Баки натянул на мокрую кожу рубахи — тонкую и толстую, — накинул на плечи шкуру и крикнул:

— Я в лес. Хочу несколько кольев заготовить. Там крупа для каши осталась, свари, поедим, как вернусь.

В ответ только шкура колыхнулась.

Баки, широко улыбаясь, свой боевой топорик прицепил на пояс, а в руку взял обычный, для рубки дров. Между ног пекло, член стоял крепко, тёрся о грубую ткань килта, что Баки знал — зайдёт в осинник, и за ближайшими кустами примется за себя. Терпеть было невмоготу. И не только мысли о друиде, подглядывающем за ним, задорили тело. Весь воздух наполнял томным ожиданием. Каждый вдох-глоток обещал что-то, распалял и дразнил. Весна, негодница, не только животных заставляла искать себе пару. Предвкушать тепло другого тела, робких прикосновений, неумелых поцелуев.

Из-под шкуры выскочил Хъялги, словно его выкинули из тепла на холод, и, подпрыгивая на кочках, понёсся за ним следом.


	23. Медвежья услуга

Подлесок давно закончился, а Баки, упрямо заходя всё дальше и глубже в лес, всё не мог стянуть с губ беззаботную улыбку. Они провели вместе осенние луны и пережили суровую, тяжёлую зиму. Перед ними ковром нежных первоцветов расстилалась весна, а Стив всё не позволял себе ответить ему — ни словом, ни делом. Всё, что раньше для Баки было простым, стало вдруг сложным и исполненным иного смысла. Прежде он всегда брал то, что хотел, и не задумывался ни зачем, ни почему. Это было так же естественно, как взять и наточить лежащий во дворе у боевой площадки тренировочный топор, и начать шутливый поединок — для чего ещё нужно оружие?

Сейчас он шёл, старательно осматривая вчерашние силки, заглядывая под кусты и перешагивая оголившиеся от снега коряги корней — и думал, когда же друида перехлестнёт. Ведь нельзя бесконечно стоять в грозу под единственным деревом в поле и молиться, чтобы ветвистая молния не поразила его — однажды это случится, но, конечно, никто не запрещает ему продолжать стоять и молиться. Баки уходил в лес, сбегая от душного, горячего, будоражащего внутренности сожительства. Порой косить глазами на тонкие кисти рук, на натруженные пальцы и острые плечи становилось невозможно. Но вот диковина — все его муки утратили побуждающее начало. Его «хочу» давно перестало равняться «возьми», сломай и присвой. Это желание обладать бродило по телу, окатывало теплом то голову, то ноги, то пах, омывало грудину — и одаривало таким ощущением всего тела, словно Баки вот-вот — и мог полететь.

Чресла упрямо наполнялись кровью, и Баки упрямо сдаивал своё семя, поливая белёсыми каплями мох под старыми берёзами — и ждал. Он умел ждать, и никогда прежде это ожидание не доставляло столько муки и столько удовольствия. Почему-то он уверен был, что всё так или иначе предрешено. Разве могло быть по другому? Их жизни давно сплетены в одну косу рукой богини. Друид предназначен ему так же, как и он предначертан друиду.

Хъялги вдруг выбежал вперёд и заскулил из-под ближайших кустов. Баки припустил за ним — щенки ещё плохо себя контролировали, и в охоте порой плоховали. Под кустом в силках барахталась обессилевшая за ночь курочка — даже странно, что они первые, кто нашёл её, но это означало, что сегодня у них будет похлёбка на тетереве. Во рту от мыслей о наваристом бульоне прибыло слюны. Баки за шкирку оттянул от добычи волчонка, который словно сомневался, хочет он больше есть или поиграть. Если ем повезёт, щенкам достанется славная трапеза из требухи и костей. Баки свернул курочке шею и подвесил её помятую тушку на пояс килта. И сам удивился, как привычно стало ему управляться одной рукой.

Вторые силки порадовали крупным зайцем, и по пути к козьему оврагу — так Баки окрестил неглубокий длинный ров с ручьём по дну, который вёл в сторону поселения, — удалось набить пращой ещё одного, пока он запутался в корнях. Щенок был недоволен, крутился под ногами и всё норовил цапнуть висящие на поясе тушки. Баки незло бил его по ушам и, дыша глубоко, во всю грудь, наслаждался весенними запахами леса. Когда всё вокруг начнёт зеленеть и зацветёт, он точно озвереет — потому что сейчас, после зимы, даже запахов мокрой коры и жирной земли хватало для того, чтобы голова пьяно кружилась.

Хъялги, бегущий чуть впереди, вдруг остановился и, припав на передние лапы, глухо зарычал. Баки напрягся, высматривая врага — но в непролазном переплетении кустов сложно было хоть что-то разглядеть. Гулко, разнося эхо на весь лес, затрещали ветки. Хъялги заскулил и… дал дёру в другую сторону.

Баки не успел ни окликнуть его, ни свистнуть. Из кустов, как кошмарное порождение Самхейна, показалась бурая, косматая голова — и Баки в ужасе попятился, задержав дыхание.

Медведь был огромным. Настолько, что даже на четырёх лапах превосходил его в холке. Через всю морду слева тянулся старый шрам-рубец, и глаз под ним был белёсый, затянутый слепым бельмом. Медведь шумно принюхался, заворчал и пошёл прямо на Баки, ступая широкими плоскими лапищами. Черные когти на них были длиннее, чем лезвие охотничьего ножа.

Как же не хватало копья в руке! Нож такой туше что заноза в заднице — неприятно, но не смертельно, да и попробуй эту шкуру проткни. Сердце заколотилось, Баки отступал всё дальше, стараясь не вызвать медведя на атаку, как вдруг тот остановился и медленно, величественно встал на задние лапы, возвышаясь на добрые полтуловища над ним.

Баки торопливо шагнул назад, запнулся пяткой о выставленный высоко сосновый корень и полетел спиной, со всего маху ударился хребтом о землю — аж в глазах потемнело — и тут же кубарем покатился вниз по склону, собирая боками корни и камни. Больно, больно, больно! Одной рукой толком не зацепиться, да и было бы за что. Под конец он плюхнулся в тот самый неглубокий ручей, тёкший в низине — здравствуй, козий овраг.

Баки попытался пошевелиться и охнул: правая нога отозвалась нестерпимой болью в щиколотке. Но самое страшное было то, что медведь, высунув морду из кустов, начал неторопливо спускаться вслед за ним. Он оскальзывался на грязи и порой съезжал на заду, но неумолимо настигал его, как смерть настигает одного из воинов в священном поединке.

Как глупо вот так умирать, подумал вдруг Баки. Как глупо… выжить там, на поле, после неравного кровопролитного боя, потеряв руку и всё своё войско, и умереть сейчас от лапы старого полуслепого медведя…

Баки закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, останавливая разошедшееся сердце. Страха не было, только волнение и досада, как же теперь будет Стив без него. Только обида оттого, как многого он ещё не сделал, не познал… Медведь шел на него, а Баки понять не мог, что же ему делать, как спастись. Он слыхал где-то, что медведи не тронут мёртвого человека — только с крайнего голода — и решил лежать, не двигаясь.

От медведя издалека разило вонючим диким зверем. Он подошёл вплотную и начал шумно обнюхивать ноги, пояс, рубаху, щекотя тёплым дыханием… Долго и обстоятельно обнюхивал низ рубахи, что Баки надоело лежать и гадать — и он открыл глаза. Медведь, закрыв своей огромной тушей всё небо, вынюхивал друидскую вышивку. Потом вдруг низко чихнул, мотнул лобастой башкой и вернулся к поясу — чтобы тут же вцепиться зубами в тушу зайца. Потянув, легко оторвал свою добычу, и… развернулся к лесу, так же неторопливо уходя всё дальше по оврагу в чащу лещины.

Баки медленно вздохнул. Он не верил своим глазам — медведь взял долю добычи и оставил ему жизнь. Он жив. Жив!

Не веря до конца в свою удачу, Баки еле дождался, пока медведь скроется за деревьями. Потом перевернулся на бок и попытался встать, тут же заорав дурниной от прострелившей ногу боли.

Снова упал на спину, глядя в посветлевшее небо с бегущими по нему овечками белых облаков. Грудь ходила от частого дыхания, на лбу проступила испарина — подул ветерок и выхолодил её.

Вот теперь Баки стало по-настоящему страшно. Без ноги он будет несколько дней добираться до поляны — и неизвестно, доберётся первым он, или до него дикое зверьё… Пока он не двигал ногой, всё было терпимо. Но стоило ему попробовать шевельнуть ступнёй — и на глаза навернулись слёзы от резкой, нестерпимой боли.

Это наказание богов за то, что на охоте он думал не о том. Что отвлекался, не был внимателен, замечтался. Он заслужил этот урок. Только как теперь всё исправить? Рубаха и килт на нём все вымокли со спины, холод воды ручья сковывал и убаюкивал. Баки всё же заставил себя извернуться на бок и сесть, перебарывая боль.

Нога под обмотками кожи оказалась распухшей и горячей — или сломал, или вывихнул так сильно, что идти всё одно не сможет. Найти бы сук подходящий, чтобы опираться, может хоть понемногу бы ковылял?

На вершине склона затрещали ветки, и из кустов вывалился Хъялги. Тихо поскуливая и оскальзываясь лапами на влажной земле, он начал спускаться к Баки, точно провинившаяся псина. Кувыркнулся через себя, съехал на заду и, отряхнувшись, принялся заботливо обнюхивать его, топорща шерсть на холке и поджав хвост.

— Ну, защитничек, где же ты был? — невесело хмыкнув, спросил Баки. — Поди, смотрел из кустов, сожрут меня или нет, и достанется ли тебе что-нибудь?

Как бы то ни было, щенок рядом приободрил — Баки стиснул его холку и притянул к себе, прижав ненадолго. Он был мохнатым и тёплым, и хотел вывернуться из-под руки.

— Пойдёшь домой, Хъялги? — спросил волчонка Баки, раздумывая, как же ему поступить. — Пойдёшь к Стиву? Как же тебя уговорить…

Решившись, Баки подрезал ножом, а потом и оторвал подол рубахи с вышивкой, царапнул бедро чуть выше колена на той же ноге, что повредил — хуже не будет — и вымазал тряпицу в своей крови.

— Иди-ка сюда. Иди. Сиди. Сиди, сказал тебе, — погрозил Баки, и щенок, прижав уши, сел.

Кое-как Баки намотал ему на шею обрывок рубахи и завязал — вышло некрепко, все богам на смех. Но выбирать не из чего.

— Иди домой. Иди. Домой, к Стиву. К Хмаге. Домой. Пошёл, ну, пошёл! — Баки крикнул, прогоняя волчонка от себя, а тот всё крутился на месте, тыкался в ладонь влажным носом. — А ну, пошёл, глупая твоя башка! — Баки чуть ударил его по холке, понимая, что если тот не уйдёт сейчас, сил прогонять у него больше не будет. Одно глухое разочарование и страх, который снова начал подниматься откуда-то изнутри. — Иди же, — прошептал он и, обессиленный, вдруг зло засмеялся. Чего он хотел от глупого маленького звереныша?

Мерзко и холодно было, до зубовного скрежета болела нога, но больше всего глупость случившегося бесила — ведь столько пройдено испытаний, но такая вот мелочь ударила больнее всего. Утерев мокрое лицо, Баки насупился и понял, что остался у ручья один.

Вздохнув, он ещё раз огляделся. В голове вдруг стало пусто и спокойно, мысли улетели, кроме одной — как добраться до дома. До Стива.

По бедру тоненьким ручейком стекала кровь из ранки. Баки стёр её и облизал ладонь перед тем, как зажать посильнее, пока не успокоится. Ждать, что волчонок дойдёт до землянки, и что Стив поймет, пойдет на помощь, было глупо. Да и сколько от него, тонкого-звонкого, той помощи? Нужно пытаться идти самому — а значит, нужна крепкая рогатина и вся его сила, чтобы не выть от боли.

Напившись ледяной воды из ручья, Баки стиснул зубы, выдохнул и пополз вперёд, по дну оврага, ориентируясь по солнцу. От боли в глазах темнело, как ночью. Он не раз ходил тут зимой за козьим молоком, но весной всё становится другим. Да и думать не получалось — боль омывала тело, поднимаясь от щиколотки и расплываясь, и Баки едва ли чувствовал что-то кроме. Вместо мыслей был лишь жгущий огонь и режущий, накручивающий жилы нож.

Рогатина нашлась у самого начала оврага, где пологие склоны заросли прошлогодним сухим болеголовом. Солнце давно миновало зенит, тени стволов легли длинными черными полосами поперек пути, и Баки решился на передышку — пытался собрать рукой с влажных камней жалкие капли воды, чтобы смочить пересохшие губы. Хорошая, крепкая берёзовая ветка, не сухая, а сломанная последней бурей. Баки устал. Ползти на одной ноге и одной руке по грязи оказалось выматывающим, неподъёмным делом. Несколько раз он ложился, чтобы передохнуть и успокоить ногу, а сам думал, что вот ещё раз ляжет — и будет ждать смерти, потому что сил больше не было.

С рогатиной дело пошло лучше. Баки неуклюже поднялся, перехватил ветку и медленно заковылял, старательно не наступая на поврежденную ногу, высматривал и обходил все корни и кочки. Шаг за шагом, смотря на солнце и тени, надеясь, что уже скоро выйдет в подлесок, а там и до поляны рукой подать — и всё не узнавал места. Словно, свернув с собственных нахоженных троп, Баки попал совсем в другой лес, незнакомый и опасный, тревожно шелестящий над головой ещё голыми ветвями деревьев. Хорошо, что он не истекал кровью — её запах наверняка приманил бы множество хищного зверья.

Усталость и страх подступали ближе, сдавливали грудину — на последнем шаге Баки не заметил торчащие из земли черные спинки берёзовых корней и, наконец, запнулся и снова упал. Не столько больно — сколько обидно, впечатавшись боком и щекой в жирную весеннюю грязь. Отплевался, кое-как оттер глаз и решил, что раз все одно упал — так посидит и отдохнёт как следует. Сил подниматься и идти дальше не было. Страшно хотелось пить и… почувствовать хоть кого-то рядом. Зря он прогнал Хъялги… Хоть бы крутился под ногами да вёл его своим волчьим нюхом к дому. Только что теперь горевать, сделанного не воротишь.

Чуть впереди треснула ветка. Потом ещё и ещё, и за стволами замелькали чьи-то тени, напролом кустов прущие к нему. Баки замер только на миг — собраться с мыслями. Отложил ветку-помогайку, достал из ножен нож. Приготовился.

Волчата радостно кинулись на него, и он едва успел убрать руку с ножом подальше. Хмага тепло и мокро лизнула по лицу, шее, то ли радуясь, то ли пытаясь отмыть его от грязи. Хъялги покрутился и, не давшись в руку, снова скрылся в орешнике. Баки обнял Хмагу и прижал вертлявое тельце к себе. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро, рот сам собой растянулся от уха до уха. Нашли. Нашли его, не оставили. Где же Стив?

Тот появился вместе с Хъялги, и рука его была замотана тряпицей — только когда подошёл совсем близко, Баки понял, что это тот самый оторванный подол рубахи с его кровью. Друид рухнул перед ним на колени, схватил руками с двух сторон головы, заглянул в глаза. Лицо у него было бело-серое, перепуганное, и совсем прозрачные льдинки-зрачки.

— Живой… Я думал, тебя медведь подрал. А ты живой!

— Живой, живой, — тихо выдохнул Баки и притянул друида к себе. Прижал головой к плечу, чтобы успокоить — а на деле чтобы самому успокоиться. — С ногой только что-то. Не могу идти. Упал в козьем овраге неудачно.

Стив тут же выбрался из объятий, оттолкнулся руками и принялся щупать ногу — по отёкшему виду сразу понял, какая, на царапину на бедре даже внимания не обратил.

— Надо идти до берлоги, — коротко и сухо сказал он. — Там травы и полотнище, я сделаю нужное снадобье.

— Значит, пойдем, — кивнул Баки. Страх и усталость, даже боль позабылись от одного взгляда глаза в глаза, от одного его вида. Стив только вздохнул, покачав головой. Выглядел он чересчур серьезно, а Баки поперек тянуло улыбаться.

С горем пополам подняли его на ноги, палку Баки не оставил — держал в руке, опирался. Стив же поднырнул под огрызок плеча, обнял за пояс, и хват его чувствовался сильно и тепло, надёжно. Так они и пошли, медленно, неуклюже качаясь из стороны в сторону. Волчата забегали вперёд и возвращались, вели их к берлоге. До которой, к удивлению Баки, оказалось рукой подать. Просто он раньше этой стороной леса не ходил и не возвращался, вот и запутался, ослеп от боли.

На поляне все было так же, как и утром. Натоптано сильно, где Баки красовался, танцевал с топором. Очаг ещё тлел, исходя дымком. Они ввалились в берлогу, едва не сорвав полог. Баки сам заполз на свою шкуру и, глубоко вздохнув, медленно выдохнул. Как же хорошо, спокойно. Нога ныла и болела так же сильно, распухла почти вдвое, но сейчас Баки чувствовал себя совершенно замечательно — дома, под присмотром и заботой, которая расползалась от друида тёплыми волнами.

Он сразу засуетился, подкинул поленьев в очаг, принес горящих углей с улицы, загремел глиняными горшками, зашуршал травами — Баки наблюдал за ним из-под опущенных ресниц, прикрыв глаза.

Воздух запах терпко и чуть горько, и это выгнало волчат на улицу, запах им явно не нравился. Стив сел рядом и отер ему мокрой тряпицей лицо, шею, руку, перешёл к бедрами ногам. Пока развязывал намотки, Баки лежал и млел от войска мурашек, что перебегали туда-сюда по его коже от прохладных прикосновений. Даже свежая волна боли, что омыла его, когда Стив освободил опухшую щиколотку от намотанной кожи, не отвлекла от удовольствия этих прикосновений. Стив касался осторожно и трепетно, порой больно, порой незаметно, но когда Баки почувствовал, что кровь начинает приливать к паху, посильнее прикусил себе губу и застонал.

— Больно, знаю, — тихо подтвердил Стив. — Не сломал, но сильно растянул, ещё и наступал… Это даже хуже, чем сломать… До следующего полнолуния не ходить тебе в лес, — сказал, как отрезал, и отвернулся, что-то мешая в своем горшке. Баки, готовый поспорить, не решился открыть рот. Зачем сердить своего ведуна? Пусть делает, что надобно, а там разберутся.

Потом друид принес мокрые ледяные тряпки и обложил ими опухшее место. Менял их, нагревшиеся от тепла тела, несколько раз, а тем временем что-то помешивал дурнопахнущее в горшочке, подсыпая те и другие травы. Запах с едко-горького вдруг сменился приятным, еловым, и Баки с удовольствием втянул его носом.

Кивнув сам себе, друид снял горшок с углей и намазал бурую кашу на мокрую холстину.

— Сейчас остынет, и замотаю ногу. Завтра сменим, посмотрим, не сойдёт ли отёк.

Баки кивнул. Потянулся за рукой Стива и, перемазанную в чём-то, грязную, взял в свою руку, притянул к губам и благодарно поцеловал.

— Курочку бы ощипать, да в угли, пока не прогорели, — мечтательно протянул Баки.

Стив тихо хмыкнул и мягко высвободил свои пальцы:

— Я забыл её подвесить выше. Волчата уже не дали ей пропасть. Ну, хоть заяц остался. Хороший заяц, на пару дней хватит.

Баки выругался, а потом рассмеялся. Неразумное зверьё. Но любимое.

— Надо же ещё крупы выменять, — Баки сухо сглотнул, потому что Стив принялся от больной лодыжки касаться выше, то ли разминая ногу, то ли ощупывая, то ли решив убить его без ножа. Забытое желание вскипало ключом от каждого касания, что друид оставлял все выше и выше, пока не добрался колена и пореза, что Баки нанёс сам себе… Погладил ранку так нежно, что член сразу встал, как копьё, оттопорщив складку килта. Друид словно и не замечал этого, ни хрипа Баки, забираясь руками выше под подол ткани, разминая сведённые судорогой удовольствия мышцы. Наконец, прикусив губу, Стив резким движением откинул ткань килта Баки на живот и посмотрел в глаза.

Баки весь был сейчас как на ладони — густо волосатый лобок и налитой член с тяжёлыми яйцами. Стив словно боялся смотреть вниз, а Баки, все это время стоящий на локте, от взгляда друида совсем сгорел — упал назад, на шкуры, и простонал:

— Это все из-за тебя. Потому что ты трогаешь. Ни боли не чувствую, ничего, только как ты трогаешь. Больше жизни тебя хочу, — прошептал Баки. — Весь я — для тебя. Что хочешь со мной делай. Хочешь, режь, хочешь, шей. Только не оставляй.

Баки почувствовал вдруг, как на член легла прохладная ладонь. Тут же поймал её в свою руку, накрыл сверху и сжал покрепче, невольно толкнувшись в тесноту.

Стив тут же вырвался из хватки, но Баки уж распахнул глаза и увидел: закушенную губу, горящие щёки и пылающие уши друида. Глаза, недавно светлые и льдистые, налились темной синевой неба.

— Сколько ты будешь бояться? — глухо спросил Баки, не ожидая ответа.

Друид принялся заматывать ногу холстинами с остывшей мазью. Его руки чуть дрожали, он старался не смотреть наверх, где Баки ладонью прикрыл стоящую плоть.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал он вдруг, остановившись. — Я не могу.


End file.
